Driving nekos
by DreamHolder
Summary: Ritsuka and the Zero boys are almost 16. Time to learn how to drive. This is going to 'drive' two adults crazy. T for some perverted situations. Please R
1. Teach me to drive

"Hey Soubi," Ritsuka fallows upstairs to the man's apartment. "Can you teach me how to drive? They were talking about it at school today. All the other kids are learning but I have no one to teach me."

Soubi smiled at the as he opened the door for him. "It's still seems like yesterday you were only 12. I can't believe you will be 16 in a month."

Ritsuka put his backpack on the next to the refrigerator and handed his coat to Soubi to hang up. "Yeah well, I can't be a real 16 year old without a driver's license. So will you teach me or not?" He looked up at the older man.

"I don't have a driver's license." The man shrugged. "Does that mean I'm not even a real 16 year old yet?"

Ritsuka's jaw hit the floor. "What? You don't have a license yet?"

"I have a ID but it's nothing I can legally drive with," He shrug as he opened the refrigerator. "just drink." He pulled out a beer before handing Ritsuka juice box.

Ritsuka took the juice box and made a face. "But why didn't you learn to drive?" He took a sip of the kiddy drink. "And why the hell do you have juice boxes?"

Soubi shrugged shutting the frig door. "I was in school at the time and Ritsu-sensei never bothered to teach me." He smiled at the juice box. "Kio thought the Zeros acted young enough that they needed them."

Ritsuka smirked taking another sip. "But then," His smirk fell. "who will teach me how to drive?"

"I'm sure Kio wouldn't mind teaching you." Soubi smiled. "He has offered to teach me many times."

The young boy perked up. "Really?! You think he would?"

Soubi chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm. "Of course. You may not realize it but ever since you moved in with me he has become extremely protective over you?"

"Really?" Ritsuka cocked his head. "He is?"

Soubi grinned at the boy's cuteness. "What other reason did you have for you still having your ears?" He looked at him seductively/evilly.

A shiver ran down the boy's spine and his face became red. "Oh gosh Soubi, don't be such a perv."

Soubi straightened up. "I am not a pervert. I am simple being truthful."

"Well then I kind of miss the days when you weren't truthful." Ritsuka hid his blushing face behind his juice box. "I'm going to the bathroom." He hurried away.

Soubi laughed when he heard the restroom door slam down the hall. "Poor kid," He took a sip of his beer. "All those hormones and only letting his own hand take care of their effects."

"Oh dear god Soubi!" Someone yelled from the other room. "We can hear you, you know!"

"I am only speaking the truth, Youji." Soubi walked into the living room where he found the other two 15 year old setting in front of the television watching some violent segment on the news. "Besides, you two understand what I'm talking about just fine." He pinched their neko ears from behind. "I saw what you did to my towels yesterday."

"Oh shut your mouth Soubi." Natsuo swatted his hand away. "We told you it was glue, if you still don't believe us just ask Kio."

"Kio?" Soubi raised an eyebrow. "What does he have to do with anything?"

"Oh did we forget to tell you?" Youji blinked away from the tv to look up at the man. "While you were on a date with your little boy toy, Kio came over and we practiced waxing."

"You waxed Kio?" Soubi looked worry.

"Yeah, He left after a lot of screaming." Natsuo giggled.

"But you wouldn't listen to that last night." Youji huffed. "Because you were hoping to get some last night."

"Yeah, that's why you kicked us out over stupid towels." Natsuo nodded. "So I guess we all lost last night."

"Hey," Youji objected. "Nastu, you and I didn't miss anything last night. All of Kio's screams made up for the whole night, even if most of it was spend sitting outside the door."

"True." Natsuo nodded. "Okay then," He smiled at Soubi. "Only you lost last night."

"Yeah," Youji laughed. "What happened? Was he unimpressed with what he saw?" He pointed at Soubi's pants.

Soubi glared. "It's none of your business."

Both boys laughed. "So it was that!"

- - -

This idea came about after driving to Sonic as Ritsuka. Here's the video: www. / watch?v=XAa_u47dFw4 (remove the spaces). Hope to have new chapters up soon!


	2. Flour bomb?

Kio sat on a bar stool in front of a small class of art students. He's attire today consisted of nothing but a silk blanket draped over his lap. He was extremely comfortable with his body. In fact, this was the most he had worn for modeling in a year. And as for sitting still for so long, he liked to keep his mind occupied with new ways he could please Soubi.

Soubi stood in the back of the classroom silently. After graduation Kio took up a full time job as a nude model working mostly for art schools but occasionally he would get a gig to be on underwear packages. Soubi now worked as a starving artist. He enjoyed his work and it let him make his own hours. Living off of Kio's charitable donations didn't shame him in the slightest.

"Sou-chan!" Kio jumped off the stool once the bell rang. "What are you doing here?" He pulled the blanket farther up so not to expose himself.

Soubi smirked. "I have a favor to ask of you." He took the blanket from Kio's hands and wrapped it completely around the man's waist.

"Anything." Kio nodded. "Here, come let me get dressed and we can talk on the way to your place." He grabbed his bag. Immediately he stared dressing. A few of the female students gasped once he fully dropped the blanket to pull on his underwear and pants.

Soubi shook his head with a grin. "You really need to get some modesty." He took Kio's bag and they began walking to his apartment.

"So what was it you wanted to ask me?" Kio linked arms to the other man. "If I'll teach you that new trick I was telling you about last week?"

Soubi smirked. "It does involve some teaching." Kio's eyes lit up with excitement. "I was wondering if you could teach Ritsuka how to drive."

"Oh." Kio's excitement plummeted to the ground. "Well I guess I could teach the kid a few things." He scratched the back of his head. "I just can't believe he will be 16 soon."

Soubi nodded. "I said the same thing."

Once arriving home, the men were greeted by the Youji sitting on top of a laundry basket with Ritsuka trapped underneath. Not asking questions, like how Ritsuka could even fit in such a small place, Soubi dragged the mint haired boy off by his hair and let Ritsuka out. When Ritsuka stood up Soubi could see the boy was covered in flour.

"What the hell happened here?" Kio looked around to see white spots covering everywhere even up to the ceiling. "What were you kids up to?"

"Don't ask." Ritsuka answered while dusting himself off. "I'll clean up the mess."

"Some how I don't believe this is your fault." Soubi rubbed his hands in the boy's now white hair. "Natsuo and Youji can clean it up."

"Speaking of which," Kio looked around. "Where is the other devil?"

"In the closet." Youji smirked.

"Well we all know that." Kio shrugged. "But where is he physically?"

"I heard that!" Natsuo's voice escaped from behind the closet door. "And I resent such a comment." He opened the closet door and peaked out sheepishly. "Now, is it safe to come out?"

"Safe?" Soubi looked around. "I suppose." He nodded once he saw nothing too out of the ordinary.

"Oh good." Nastuo came out. "I was beginning to think Youji had another flour bomb hidden somewhere.

"Flour bomb?" Kio shook his head as he walked over to the refrigerator. "I swear, you kids are nothing but-" Instantly when he opened the frig door he was instantly meet with an explosion of powder to the face.

The Zeros began point and laughing in hysterics.

After forcing the Zeros to clean the entire apartment, Soubi and Kio had all three boys sit on the couch. Then they another room saying they would be back in a second. Leaving the boys to wonder what was going on.

"Oh crap," Youji threw his head back in dramatic despair. "It's an intervention isn't it?" The two other boy's giggled.

"Okay you three," Soubi and Kio headed back into the living room.

"I don't have a problem!" Youji yelled, jumping to his feet.

"Apparently you do." Kio blinked. "But we'll get to that another day." He then handed each boy a small book.

Before they could ask what it was Soubi explained, "Theses are your very own driver's manuals." All three boy's faces lit up. "We would like you to study them for a few days before we let you get behind the wheel."

"But there is a condition." Kio added. "Since it is my car, I choose when you are ready to practice driving." He held up a sheet of paper. "That means, after you kids have been given a few days to study, I will test you on what you should learn in those manuals."

"Kio and I have been talking about it while Youji and Natsuo were cleaning," Soubi smiled. "And we have come to the conclusion that it is only fair to teach you kids driver's education from home rather than sending the two devils to a school where they could torture the poor teacher."

Ritsuka nodded. "Good reason."

Soubi winked at the boy. "We're just home schooling you in this Ritsuka because I would miss you if you had to be away."

"Not to mention it saves us money." Kio said under his breath.

"So it's settled then." Ritsuka stood up. "Come on guys, lets start studying now!"

"Pass." Youji grabbed the remote.

"Yeah." Nastuo snuggled up to his partner on the couch. "We'll do it later."

Ritsuka shook his head. "I have a feeling I the only one who is going to have his license living in this house." Then a huge smile spread across his face. "Oh well!" He skipped off into Soubi's room to study.


	3. as easy as gokarting

Ritsuka studied diligently. Each page of his driver's manual bared a thumb indention from being held for a prolonged period of time. Soubi had to admit, he was getting quite sick of that driver's manual. Ritsuka would even bring the damn thing to bed.

"I didn't know drive had so many rules." Ritsuka sighed one evening sitting on the couch reading his manual. "I mean, I've driven a go-kart and all they told us was not to hit anything."

"I still hit stuff." Youji grinned. "But now they won't let me back in." His grin felling into a pout.

"You caused $1,000 in damages and a man's leg," Natsuo explained. "You should be happy they only banned you from the place."

"The guy just didn't see the humor in the whole experience like I did." Youji shrugged. "I mean you have to admit, it was funny as hell."

"I do admit that." Natsuo nodded. "But the owner who had to clean up the mess didn't."

"Not to mention the employee you run over." Ritsuka rolled his eyes. "Honestly you two."

"Honestly me?" Natsuo perked up. "It was Youji who ran over him." He pointed the finger at his sacrifice. "I was simply enjoying the ride."

"You told him to back up and hit him again!" Ritsuka raised his voice in disbelief. "That's what took his leg you know."

"Yeah." Youji laughed. "And it's still funny to think about."

- - -

"So we're supposed to stop at yellow lights?" Nastuo looked puzzled into his manual. "But Kio always speeds thru them and kisses his fingers and puts them to the ceiling before it turns red."

"It's for good luck." Kio explains, taking the manual from Natsuo. "And I only do it if I know there's not a cop around." He flips thru the pages. "It says here yellow means you're supposed to get out of the intersection. If you are not in the intersection after it has turned yellow then it is the same as a red light."

"Well that's stupid." Natsuo takes a sip of a juice boxes. "I think that's a rule I'll break a lot."

- - -

Youji laughed out loud pointing at something in his manual. "Look at the guys face!" He held it up to show Natsuo and Ritsuka. "He's all mad."

"You know Youji," Ritsuka rolled his eyes. "You're never going to learn to drive if all you do is look at the pictures."

Youji made a face. "You of all people should know I hate reading. The pictures make everything easier to understand." He pointed at the picture. "This is road rage. I intend to cause a ton of it once I'm behind the wheel."

"I'll alert the feds." Ritsuka went back to reading to himself.

- - -

Kio smiled at Soubi from across the table at a fancy restaurant. "You know, we haven't gone out just you and I in years." He's foot stocked Soubi's ankle under the table. "I've missed this." Soubi smiled yet pulled his feet back. "I hope you won't fully replace me with that kid." He took a sip of wine. "You know, only I will give you what you want." He winked.

Soubi downed his glass of wine quickly. "I'm sorry Kio. But I can't do that to Ritsuka. He's finally been coming around to things of that nature."

"I won't tell if you won't tell." Kio took the check from the waiter. "I mean honestly," He handed the young man his credit card. "I've been so needy lately I might resort in picking up our cute waiter tonight."

"You're really that needy?" Soubi raised an eyebrow. Kio nodded. "Well then I guess you and waiter Cute Butt can have fun."

"He does have a cute butt doesn't he?" Kio zoned out.

((A huge thank you FanaticPhobia-chan for all the sweet reviews and sticking with my fanfics for so long!

Youji, Natsuo and Ritsuka: Thank you very much!))


	4. Test

"Okay Soubi," Ritsuka came in from school with a huge smile. "I am finally ready to take the written test with Kio!"

"You're sure?" Soubi smirked, knowing how hard the boy had studied. "Because there is no rush."

"Soubi!" Ritsuka stomped his feet playfully. "I've already read that manual 100 times front to back."

Soubi chuckled. "Then will get Kio here tonight. He is working late today sadly."

Ritsuka's rolled his eyes with a smirk. "Working with that one guy again?"

Soubi shook his head. "Some collage sophomore who drew him recently."

Ritsuka giggled. "What a slut."

- - -

Kio stepped in front of the tv that Natsuo and Youji were watching. "Ready for your test?" He asked over their complaints of him being in the way. "Ritsuka's ready to take his."

Youji huffed and turned off the tv with the remote. "Fine. We'll watch Girls gone Skanky later."

"Wait?" Soubi looked in from the kitchen. "You were watching what?"

"I told you I could figure out the parental control password." Youji winked.

- - -

"You get 15 minutes." Kio announced the test like a teacher. "There will be no talking or cheating. If you break theses rules you will never be allowed to drive, ever."

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." Youji sighed. "Lets get on with it already."

"Yeah." Natsuo nodded. "One of us didn't get to go to the bathroom before hand."

"Fine." Kio rolled his eyes. "15 minutes, beginning… now."

The boys picked up their pencils and began filling in the little bubbles. Knowing the Zeros, Kio had set each door in separate corners of the room. Soubi walked Youji the closest. It was sad but he trusted Natsuo over the other not to cheat.

Ritsuka read through each question and answer carefully before filling in the bubble he liked best. Youji looked like he was coloring a picture more than taking an important test. Natsuo hummed quietly to himself with his tongue sticking out.

- - -

"Time!" Kio called. "Please come up and hand me your tests."

"That was a piece of cake." Youji handed the man his test.

"Oh cake!" Natsuop giggled turning his in as well. "Let's celebrate!"

Ritsuka made a face at the care free boys while he shakily handed Kio his test. He was scared he would fail and never learn to drive. He went and sat on Soubi's lap to calm down.

"Very well then." Kio smiled. "I will go grade theses now." He went into Soubi's room and shut the room.

((Who will pass? Who will fail? The answers in the next chapter!

Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers!

Youji: "The reviewers are so wonderful!"

Natsuo: "Let them eat cake!"

Ritsuka: "Thank you very much for the reviews."))


	5. What did I just get myself into?

Soubi stroked the young boy's back. "Nervous?" He could feel the boy shaking.

"No turning back now." Ritsuka shrugged. "I just want Kio to tell us already."

"I think I passed." Youji boasted. "Kio makes tests so easy."

"Yeah." Natsuo giggled. "The kitty was cute."

"Wait," Ritsuka, Soubi and Youji looked at the red head. "What kitty?"

"The kitty the dots turned formed into." Natsuo explained. "Like connect the dots."

"Really?" Youji grinned. "Cause mine just looked like tic-tak-to."

Ritsuka shook his head in shame. "You guys are too weird."

"You never know." Soubi shrugged. "Kio did make each test differently for each of you."

"So then the kitty must have been a little reward for me." Natsuo giggled.

- - -

Thirty minutes later Kio walks out of Soubi's bedroom holding thee test sheets and his car keys. He looked to Soubi with an uncomfortable look. Slowly he passed out the test answers before slowly backing away.

Instantly each boy began to cheer. They all three passed. Ritsuka with a 100%. Youji who would have failed had he missed one more. And Natsuo who only missed one.

"I knew that ear looked off." Natsuo smacked his paper with a smile.

"I passed!" Ritsuka hugged Soubi. Then got up to hug Kio. "Thank you so much." He wrapped his arms around the man.

Kio froze in disbelief. He knew he cared for Ritsuka but he had no idea Ritsuka cared very much for him. He hugged the boy back. "You're welcome kid."

- - -

"So when do we start driving?" Youji grinned once the excitement of passed the written test died down. "I'm itching to burn some rubber."

"There will be no rubber burned off my car." Kio shot him a look. "And you will drive when I say you can drive. Tonight you three my drive in an empty parking lot."

"Sweet!" The boys jumped up to get their shoes on and head out the door.

Soubi chuckled. "They're full of energy."

"I know." Koi's eyes were wide. "Now I'm worried. What did I just get myself into?"

- - -

"First I will demonstrate how to turn on the car." Kio told everyone once they had parked in an empty lot. "This step is very important." He turned the key. "You'll hear the engine turn over. One you hear that then you have turned the key enough." He explained the loud roar his car made. "Listen to her purr." He smirked.

"Oh brother." Youji rolled his eyes. "Is that all? Otherwise it's going to be dark once you let us drive."

"I'm getting there Youji." Kio huffed. "Just hold on. Step on the brake and shift into drive. Then lift your foot off the brake and give it very light gas. We will only reach 15mph today." He turned off the car again. "We will not leave this lot either." He glared at Youji through the rear view mirror. "If you disobey, Soubi and I will stop you and you will never be allow to drive again."

Youji and Nastuo crossed their arms and huffed. "That's boring."

((Sorry this is so short. I promise the next chapter will be funny and longer. Thank you to all my reviewers!))


	6. Ritsuka behind the wheel

Ritsuka scooted up the driver's seat. He positioned the mirrors so he could see. Then everyone buckled in tightly. Ritsuka's tail swished nervously. His ears twitched at every sound.

"You're doing great Ritsuka." Soubi smirked at he boy's nervousness from the back seat. "I am so proud of you."

"He hasn't even started the car yet." Youji pointed out. "Don't give him so much credit yet."

"Yeah." Natsuo nodded. "He might crash once he pushes on the gas."

"He will not." Kio shot them a glare. "We will take it nice and slow. Nothing can go wrong then."

"He could hit something." Natsuo suggested as something that could go wrong. "Like a turtle."

Kio looked around before giving him a disapproving glance. "There are no turtles in this parking lot." He cleared his throat and looked forward. "Alright Ritsuka. Whenever you're ready."

The raven haired boy took a deep breath before turning the key. The car started up just as it had for Kio. Ritsuka put his foot on the brake and shifted into drive. "Okay." He let off the brake and the car began to slowly idle. "Here goes nothing." He tapped on the gas.

"We're gonna' die!" The Zeros dropped to the floorboard in the back.

Ritsuka slammed on the brakes. He hadn't even made it to 10mph so no one even moved at the sudden stop. "What the hell?!" He freaked. "What'd I do wrong?"

The two boys in the back began to laugh. "Nothing. Nothing. We were just messin' with you. Please continue."

Soubi smacked the two knowing they couldn't feel it but it still showed he was angry with them. "You won't get to drive if you two keep this up." He placed his hand on Ritsuka's shoulder. "It's okay. You were doing great."

Ritsuka whipped the man's hand away. "Okay. Let's try this again."

Kio nodded. He wanted to strangle the Zeros. He watched Ritsuka's leg now shake over to the gas peddle. The poor kid was so frightened and Kio actually felt bad for him.

Ritsuka went slowly. He made it one foot in what felt like a whole minute. But even at such a slow speed he seemed scared.

The Zeros were not as patient as the two adults in the car. "This is going to take all night." They'd moan.

"I take back the turtle thing." Natsuo flopped his head back. "It already passed us."

"You're coming up on your first turn." Kio pointed out. "I want you to signal right and start turning your wheel. We'll take it nice and slow."

"How much slower can we get?" Youji yawned. Soubi shushed him.

Ritsuka flicked up the lever to signal right. The clicking sound seemed to cause the boy's neko ears to twitch with the beat. Both Kio and Soubi smirked at this as Ritsuka slowly took his first turn. It was painfully slow making the sound even more annoying.

"Am I going to hit the tree?" Ritsuka's eyes were wide as he tried to look from the ground to the tree in a garden median he was turning at. "I feel like my mirror is going to hit it."

Kio looked. "No Ritsuka." He smirked to himself. "You're not even close to hitting the tree. But that is a good point. The car does feel much wider when you are driving."

Finally Ritsuka completed his turn and the clicking sound stopped. "I did it!" He grinned. "I made a turn!"

"YAY Ritsuka!" Everyone cheered.

"Wait." Ritsuka felt a bump under the tire. "What was that?" He stopped the car.

Kio got out for fear it was a nail. The boys fallowed just to see what Ritsuka could have hit at such a dawdling speed. But when they saw what it was Natsuo and Youji began to laugh.

"A snail!" Youji laughed. "Ritsuka managed to hit a snail!"

"Poor little guy." Natstuo tapped it's shattered shell. "It must have been a cripple."

"Yeah." Youji laughed. "Because if it wasn't, it would have been able to get out of the way.":

((Poor Ritsuka. And poor crippled now dead snail.

Thank you to all you reviewers! You guys are amazing!))


	7. Cop car and donuts

"Okay Natsuo," Kio handed the red head the keys. "While the car is still in tacked, it's your turn."

"No fair!" Youji whined. "I should get to go first."

"I have a feeling you are going to wreak my car." Kio shot the boy a look. "So you can go last. It wouldn't be fair if Natsuo can't drive because of your stupidity."

Youji crossed his arms. "I'm only a little stupid."

"Well at lest he admits it." Natsuo giggled. "Okay," He stuck the key in the ignition. "Lets do this thing!"

"Oh!" Youji's ears perked up. "That sounds dirty! Hey it's like that video we watched on the internet. This dude and some chick laid the seat back and-"

Soubi covered the boy's mouth with his hand. "That's enough. Ritsuka's in the car."

"I've seen the video, Soubi." Ritsuka rolled his eyes. "They made me watch it."

Soubi eyes widened. "So did you see anything you liked?" A mischievous smirk crawled up his face. "Maybe something's you'd like to try?"

"No." Ritsuka looked away.

- - -

Natsuo made it up to 25mph, the fastest Kio would let him go. He took every turn perfectly. Both adult men were imprested.

"Wow Natsuo," Kio nodded to himself. "When did you get so good at this?"

"When I stole a cop car." Natsuo shrugged. "I went and got donuts." ((My Aunt and I have always joked we are going to do that. XD))

"You never told me that's how you got free donuts!" Youji sat up straighter. "You told me the guy behind the counter thought you were a cute girl."

"He did think I was a cute girl." Natsuo nodded. "A cute girl with handcuffs."

"You mean you played cops and robbers with him?!" Youji looked in shock. "Without me?!"

- - -

"Youji," Kio held the keys over the boy's head outside of the car. "I am trusting you. Why? I don't even know. Do not make me lose this trust in you, what little it is. You will drive the car just like Natsuo. If you don't I will kick you and you can walk home."

"I like walking." Youji jumped up and grabbed the keys. "Besides, I can't drive like Natsuo, my pinky doesn't stick out like that when I hold the wheel." He got in and buckled up. "Let's see…" He looked to the radio and turned it on. "I need some good driven music!"

"No music." Kio flicked it off. "You have to concentrate."

"Hey!" Youji flicked it back on. "This is my song!" A scream'o band with a heart pounding beat blared through the speakers. "Let's roll!" He putted on sunglasses from his pocket and flipped back his hair. "Petal to the metal." He stared the engine.

"Oh hell no!" Kio gripped his seat.

((Cliffhanger! Hahaha

Youji: Not cool! And I was just about to show off my mad driving skills.

Natsuo: They are "mad" alright.

Ritsuka: Thank you for the reviews!))


	8. Don’t kill my Youji!

Speeding thru the parking lot at about 80mhp Youji turns the steering wheel harshly causing the whole car to spin almost out of control. Everyone was screaming, except for Natsuo who was laughing his head of and treating the deadly experience like an amusement park ride. Ritsuka began to see stars. Soubi and Kio were yelling at Youji to stop the car but nothing they said could be heard over Youji's heavy metal music.

Suddenly Youji hit the breaks and everyone flew forward in their seats, thank Santa for seatbelts. "Think I made the infinity symbol?" Youji asked turning down the music. He began to adjust the mirrors down hoping to see the ground.

"I hope you did." Kio growled. "Because it will be a symbol to the world of how long you are grounded for."

"I think he should be more on the lines of dead." Soubi rubbed the bump on his head he got from the seat he hit. "Because I'm going to kill him."

"No!" Natsuo quickly wrapped his arms around Youji's neck. "Don't kill my Youji! He was just playing."

"He could have killed us all." Kio grumbled. "He at lest needs to be buried six feet under, dead or alive."

Still clinging to his partner, Natsuo gives Kio his cutest/most pitiful puppy dog eyes he could muster. "Please Kio… He's the only one I've got."

"Damn." Kio looked away muttering to himself. "I can't stay mad with that face." He glared at Soubi. "It's all his fault. He most be making my mind think in perverted ways."

Soubi smirked. "Kio, I am not a pervert."

"Yeah he is." Youji grinned. "And we heard everything you said." He gripped onto Natsuo's hand. "And you better not be thinking nasty thoughts about my Natsu."

Ritsuka rolled his eyes.

...

"You are never driving my car again!" Kio roared at Youji once they made it home. "Did you not believe me when I said I would never let you drive if you broke my trust?"

"I heard you." Youji waved off the man's words. "And I could honestly care less."

"Really?" Ritsuka cocked his head. "Why? Don't you want to drive?"

Youji shrugged. "Legally I don't think I can get a divers license anyways." He looked at Natsuo. "We're not 100% human you know."

"You're damn right you're not human." Kio gnashed his teeth at him. "You're nothing but devils. Devils hell must have kicked out for being too evil."

"Okay Kio." Soubi grabbed the angry man by the shirt. "Let's go somewhere to calm you down."

"Calm?!" Kio yelled while being dragged out the door. "You expect me to be calm?!"

Ritsuka sighed and shook his head. He had no idea what to do in a mess like this. He looked at Natsuo who watched Youji turn away and walk into the bathroom. Once the door was shut Natsuo looked at Ritsuka.

Natsuo looked worried. "I don't know what's got him like this." A weak smile formed on his face. "But who knows, maybe he's just PMSing?"

Ritsuka tried not to burst out laughing. "Maybe." He stepped closer and wrapped an arm around the red head. "But until we know the real answer, how about we talk about how awesome of a driver you are over some of Kio's ice cream?"

"Sound good to me!" Natsuo cheered.

((Thank you for the reviews! I love them all!!!!

Youji: Sorry some of you have laughed your asses off.

Natsuo: Yeah, don't you need them?))


	9. Ice Cream Kiss

"Kio," Soubi sat next to his friend on hehavor is bed. "You can't give up on Youji that easily. Yes he screwed up big time but that's just how he is. Let's give him another chance. It may shock him enough that he behaves."

"And what if he wrecks my car?" Kio asked. "What am I supposed to do then?"

"Make him pay for it." Soubi answered. "Tell him that from the beginning. If he wreaks the car, he pays for his mistake."

"You make it sound so easy." Kio sighed. "Fine. I guess we can give it a try." He fell back on the bed. "Gah, why is parenting so hard?"

Soubi smirked. "It is parenting isn't it?" He shrugged. "I had no idea."

Ritsuka handed Natsuo a bowl on vanilla ice cream. "Think we'll get cars?" Ritsuka asked, taking a bite of his ice cream. "After he get our licenses of course."

Natsuo smiled. "As if. Kio would never buy us cars." He shrugged. "I figure he'll make us pay for our own."

"That could take years." Ritsuka stuck out his bottom lip. "Oh well."

Youji ran into the kitchen. "Ice cream?" He grinned. "I want some." He started bouncing up and down. "Ritsuka, why didn't you get me any ice cream?" He put his hands on his hips. "Are you two dating behind my back?"

Both boys laughed at the mint haired boy's craziness. One minute he was upset about driving and the next he was hyper and back he being his old self. Ritsuka couldn't help but get him a bowl of ice cream. It was nice to see him happy.

Natsuo glanced at Youji. "Well you were to busy pouting. So I had to find myself a real man." He winked at Ritsuka.

"And Natsuo is just so cute." Ritsuka winked back. "I can't help but fall for him."

"I'm a real man." Youji's tail swished back and forth. "I'm taller than Ritsuka, that makes me manlier. Natsuo, you don't like short boys."

"No." Natsuo giggled. "Short men our better." He batted his eyes at Ritsuka. "They are cuter and tend to be much sweeter. They also know how to pleasure their partner specially because they feel a tad bit inadequate so they feel they have to earn their keep. He treats me wonderfully."

"I treat you wonderfully don't I?" Youji scooped himself a ton of ice cream. "And my being taller lets me reach high things for you."

Natsuo laughed. "Is that all you've got?" He shook his head. "Well there are always step stools."

"I don't believe any of this." Youji took a huge bite of ice cream. "You two don't even look like a good couple."

"Oh really?" Natsuo slipped close next to Ritsuka making the raven haired boy a bit uncomfortable. "Well then I guess we'll just have to prove it then." He pulled Ritsuka's face to his and planted a tender and sweet kiss on the other boy's lips.

Kio walked into the kitchen. "What the hell?!"

((Sorry I haven't added a new chapter in a few days. I had a fun and busy weekend cosplaying and stuff.))


	10. No one would care

"Natsuo." Soubi grabs the red head by the back of his shirt. He quickly advances towards the front door and throws the boy out. He swiftly locks the door and looks back at Ritsuka who's face was now completely red.

Youji looked jealous and in shock. He couldn't believe Natsuo would do such a thing. A fighter never went against his sacrifice like that. All though, he was slightly amused that Soubi had kicked him out similar to how he had kicked himself out the one time he had kicked Ritsuka.

Kio was screaming his head off in what sounded like an un-earthly language. He pointed at Ritsuka and shouted something in alien then shrugged at Soubi as if to see what he was going to do about everything.

Ritsuka just stood there in shame. His face bright red and his eyes cased down at his feet. Opposite of how he had acted when Youji had kissed him.

"Ritsuka, what happened here?" Soubi asked calmly. He assumed it was the same as when Youji had done it so he wasn't angry.

Ritsuka only lifted his eyes. "I'm sorry Soubi." Tears began to sparkle in his eyes. "We were just playing around."

Soubi nodded. "Playing around is fine. Normally it does not involve lip contact but then again I wasn't here for the situation. Are you alright?"

Ritsuka shook his head before turning on his heels and running into the bathroom. Everyone stood in silence. Only Natsuo's nails scratching on the door could be heard.

Once the mood had settled Kio decided to go talk to Natsuo. Soubi went to check on Ritsuka. Youji went to his futon to sulk.

None of them had a clue what to do.

"Ritsuka," Soubi knocked on the bathroom door. "May I please come in?"

"No." Ritsuka's loud sniffs could be heard thru the door. "I'm an idiot and I don't want to talk to you right now."

"When will you want to talk to me?" Soubi asked calmly. He made sure his voice stayed level despite his mix of emotions. "Because I would really like to talk to you and let you know I'm not upset with you."

"You're not?" Ritsuka's sniffs stopped. "Why?"

"Because there is nothing to be upset about." Soubi answered. "Natsuo and you were just playing correct? There is nothing wrong with playing."

Something hit the door with a loud bang. "Go away." Ritsuka shouted. "I'm never coming out."

"Ritsuka…" Soubi sounded worried and upset. "Fine then. I'll leave you alone." He walked away from the door.

"Come to yell at me?" Natsuo asked when he saw Kio open the door. He was sitting on the railing looking down at the parking lot.

"Just what the heck were you thinking?" Kio leaned on the railing next to the boy. "You guys are still kids, you shouldn't be kissing."

"We're teenagers." Natsuo rolled his eye. "Besides, no one would care if Youji or I kiss."

"Being a teenager is still a kid only worse, a kid with hormones." Kio informed him. "And we would care if you and Youji kiss. No matter how you guys try to deny it, you are still too young to play theses kinds of games and fully understand the rules."

"What rules?" Nastuo scoffed. "You find some you like and 'em yours. Kissing and sex are simply perks."

Kio shook his head slowly. "That's what I'm talking about. You have no idea."

"Well then inform me." Natsuo huffed. "I mean, what this have to do with what just happened anyway?"

Kio was extremely put off by Natsuo attitude. "It has to do with the fact that we walked in to see you and Ritsuka making out with each other." Kio explained.

"We weren't making out per say." Natsuo sighed. "I mean it wasn't anything but a game to mess with Youji's head."

"Even if it meat nothing to you it still effects everyone around you." Kio looked down at two woman walking in the parking lot. "I mean, say I want to drop a pain balloon on that car right now. If I did it would splatter those two woman and the cars around. But I didn't mean to hit them. It doesn't matter, I still would have and it would still cost me."

"I guess you're right." Natsuo sighed. "Oh man, Soubi and Youji must be so upset."

Ten minutes later, Ritsuka opened the bathroom door. Kio and Natsuo were still outside and Youji was now asleep. Soubi stood up but the boy came to him.

Ritsuka quickly made his way to Soubi and buried his face in the man's chest. Sobbing he began to whimper his was sorry over and over. Soubi simply stroked the boy's hair and waited for him to calm down.

"I'm so sorry Soubi." Ritsuka looked into the man's piercing blue eyes. "I'm not asking you to forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive." Soubi whipped the boy's cheek with his thumb. "I love you no matter what."

"I kissed back." Ritsuka's whole face showed extreme pain. "I don't know why. But I did."

Soubi smirked. "And did you enjoy it?"

((Youji: I hate this chapter. It's not funny

Natsuo: Oh shut up Youji. *giggled* Sometime you need a little drama.

Ritsuka: *blush* I hate it too…

Kio: Thanks for the reviews!!!!))


	11. Curiosity didn’t kill the cat this time

Soubi stood quietly for a moment. Ritsuka wasn't sure if he was in shock or just waiting to hear me. The whole apartment was still. No one knew what to do in times like theses.

"Well," Soubi finally spoke up. "Did you enjoy it?"

Ritsuka ear twitched. "What?" He's jaw dropped. He looked up to see a smirk crawl up the man's pale face. "Are you joking?" He felt as though he had just been kicked in the stomach. "Why would you ask such a thing? You should be yelling at me. Dumping me. I don't know. Just not this!"

Soubi shrugged, his smirk stayed. "I'm sorry Ritsuka. I just don't see any reason to yell at you." He's blue eyes flashed towards the boy's own purple one. "Now," He asked will Ritsuka quickly looked away. "Did you enjoy it? It won't upset me either way." He took a small step toward the boy.

Ritsuka shook his head slowly. "No. I only enjoy some kisses." He answered. "Natsuo was nice but I think I only did it out of curiosity."

Soubi quickly hugged the small child. "Then there is nothing to cry about. Curiosity didn't kill the cat this time." He planted a light kiss on Ritsuka's neko ear.

"I love you Soubi." Ritsuka gripped onto the front of the man's shirt. "I swear, I'll never do it again."

Soubi took a deep breath before pulling away slightly to look at the boy's sweet face. "I love you too Ritsuka." He lend forward surprised to fill Ritsuka slip his tongue in his mouth immediately. Soubi scooped his up making sure not to break the kiss and slowly took him to the bed.

"Soubi!" Ritsuka broke the kiss and began wiggling around when we felt the mattress under him. "I said I love you not that I'd sleep with you!"

"You always sleep with me Ritsuka." Soubi kissed the boy's cheek. Ritsuka scooted far away from the man. "What's so different now?"

"I mean, I don't want to do that with you." Ritsuka wrapped his tail around his waist. "I don't feel ready. I mean, I'm still a kid."

"A kid who is learning to drive." Soubi pointed out. "You're growing up fast."

"But not fast enough for that." Ritsuka shivered. "I'm sorry." He looked into Soubi's eyes. "But I'll tell you when I'm ready okay."

Soubi nodded. "Then I will wait. I will wait till you are completely sure and make it an order."

Ritsuka rolled his eyes. "You and those orders." He tried not to smirk.

"Ritsuka…" Natsuo stood up from the couch when he say Ritsuka walk out of the room. "I'm really sorry about earlier. I…"

"Don't be sorry Natsuo." Ritsuka smiled. "It was just a game gone a little too far."

"Yeah but…"

"Yeah," Ritsuka nodded. "And if I do say so myself," He winked. "You do have very soft lips."

Natsuo's ears perked up and his tail began to swish back and forth. "You mean it?" He grinned. "Even softer than Soubi's?"

Ritsuka giggled lightly. "Yes." He nodded. "Even softer than Soubi's."

Youji walked into the room rubbing his eye of sleep. "Who's lips are softer than Soubi's?"

Natsuo giggled. "Guess."

Youji looked puzzled. But quickly figured out it was a dare. "Oh… Well I wouldn't know since I've never kissed Soubi before." With that he sauntered his way into Ritsuka and Soubi's room. Opened the door, stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Ritsuka and Natsuo exchanged confused looks before hearing an ear splitting shout.

"Youji what that hell!"

Then Youji opened the door once again, walked out and shut the door behind him. "Okay." He winked at Natsuo. "Now it's your turn."

Natsuo looked slightly creeped out. "Youji…?" He stammered as the mint haired boy slowly advanced closer and closer to him. "What are you doing…?"

Youji quickly grabbed the red head by the shoulders and pulled him into a hard kiss. At first Natsuo fought back but quickly came to realize this was what he had wanted all along. They wrapped their arms around each other as they deepened the kiss.

Ritsuka just stood there dumfounded.

((Youji: YAY! This is what I'm talkin' about!

Natsuo: I think the next chapter need some more action!

Ritsuka: Oh heck no! Kissing is enough.

Youji: *licks lips* Or is it?

Natsuo: *evil grin*

Ritsuka: *gulp* Oh crap))


	12. Spit taste

Youji licked his lips before giving a huge grin. "Yep, Natsuo's lips are softer." He looked at Soubi who just stormed in. "Might I recommend chap stick? And maybe some perfume to cover up that horrible tobacco smell." He waved a hand past his nose. "I mean really, it's hard to kiss something that smells revolting."

Ritsuka looked up and nodded at the man. "It's true."

Soubi gave him a sharp look. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Give Youji another chance." Natsuo winded to Kio the next day. "He needs to learn to drive." He shrugged. "Heck, I'll even let him sit on my lap while I keep my foot on the brake if that will make you feel better."

Kio sighed. "I just don't know." He pulled out a Chupa from his shirt pocket. "I told him no more chances."

"I know that." Natsuo stole the Chupa from Kio's hand before the man could put it in his mouth. "But Youji is that type of person who could always use a second chance." He stuck the lollipop in his mouth.

Kio shot the boy a glare. "A second chance could cost me my car." He grabbed the stick and pulled the candy from the boy's mouth.

"Or it won't cost you anything but a little sanity." Natsuo licked the last of the flavor from his lips. "Please just think about it."

"Fine." Kio popped the sucker in his mouth. "But only because you asked nicely."

Natsuo clapped his hands and bounced up and down. "Oh thank you Kio." He gave the man a huge hug. "By the way" He pulled back slightly with a huge mischievous grin. "How's my spit taste?"

Kio spit out the Chupa immediately.

((That you to all my wonderful readers and reviews! You guys rock my rainbow colored toe socks!))


	13. Proud and Shaving

Kio stole the remote from Youji and flicked the tv off.

"Hey!" Youji whined. "I was watching that. What the hell man."

Kio crossed his arms. "I've thought long and hard about this-"

"Long and hard?" Youji rolled his eyes with a smirk. "Please." He eyed Kio's pants. "You always come up a little short on that one."

"I was going to say you could drive again." Kio let out a heavy sigh. "But if you're going to be like that then I guess you can just walk for the rest of your life."

Youji shrugged. "I've already told you I like to walk." He leaned back on the couch. "Did Natsuo put you up to this?"

"As a matter of fact he did." Kio nodded. "He is worried you'll never learn to drive."

Youji rolled his eyes. "Why does he care?"

"Beats me." Kio shrugged. "But for some reason he has stuck with you for this many years and still cares."

"Maybe he was dropped on his head as a child." Youji looked up at the ceiling as if pondering the thought. He then nodded. "It's the only explanation. Minus the paste because we found out it was nontoxic."

Kio looked a bit confused but shrugged again. "Anyways, do you want the second chance or not? Because I can always buy you a new pair of shoes."

"Or you could give me the second chance and buy me new shoes." Youji grinned. "There are those ones at the mall I have been begging you for."

Kio didn't look amused. "Look, do you want the second chance or not? And do you promise if I give it to you, you will do everything appropriately and make me not regret this?"

"I'll take it." Youji nodded. "But I can't promise I'll make you proud."

"Well it would be a first even if you did." Kio mummer to himself.

"Hey," Youji perked up. "That's not true. I've made you proud many times before."

"Oh really?" Kio shot him a look. "When?"

"What about that time I killed that spider in the bathroom while you were screaming like a girl in the corner?" Youji counted on his fingers. "Or that one time when I flushed the toilet. And that other time when Natsuo hit me and I didn't hit him back even though I wanted to. Or…"

"So?" Soubi looked up from a book when he heard Kio come in the bedroom. "Did Youji take the second chance?"

"He did." Kio fell onto the foot of the bed. "But I still don't understand why we let them stay here."

Soubi smirked and went back to reading. "Oh by the way," He said, not looking up from the page. "Youji put pepper oil in the shaving cream again."

Kio covered his face with his hands. "Why am I not surprised?"

"I know." Soubi nodded. "Ritsuka found out the hard way."

"Ritsuka?" Kio looked at the man in shock. "He shaves now?"

Ritsuka came out of the bathroom obviously have hearing everything he nodded. "Yeah, my legs felt like they were on fire."

Kio couldn't help but burst out laughing.

Soubi smirked and patted the pillow next to him. "Come here smooth legs."

Ritsuka blushed but hopped into bed anyways.

"You know," Soubi set his book down and stroked Ritsuka's cheek. "Seimei didn't start shaving till he was seventeen."

"Really?" Ritsuka felt Soubi's cheek. "When did you start?"

"When I was fifteen." Soubi smiled. "But don't worry, everyone develops differently." He ran his hand down the boy's thigh stopping at the knee causing shivers up and down the young neko's spine.

"Ha!" Kio sat up quickly. "I win! I started shaving at thirteen."

"You are such a bad liar." Soubi rolled his eyes with a smile. "We all know you can't grow body or facial hair."

"You only say that because you've never seen it." Kio winked. "I'll have you know, all my spa visits do now include manicures and pedicures. I have my whole body waxed once a moth thank you very much. And you can't tell I have facial hair because my hair is naturally light."

Soubi chuckled. "Whatever you say Kio."

"I do say." The man nodded.

Ritsuka made a face. "You get…" He looked Kio up and down. "Everything waxed?"

"It's for my job." Kio winked. "You should try it sometime."

Ritsuka crossed his legs quickly and shook his head.

((Thank you to all my wonderful reviews! I swear, the little nekos will drive again in the next chapter!))


	14. Take it to the streets

"Natsuo and Ritsuka," Kio stop the car in the same empty parking lot they had driven in before. "You two may drive on the real roads today if you did well around here again. But don't one, it's pretty much disserted here so no one should be on the roads."

"Hey," Natsuo cocked his head. "Why can't Youji drive on the roads?"

"Because Youji hasn't proven to me yet that he is responsible enough for than." Kio explained. "We'll see what happens after he drives around her for a while. But first," He handed the keys to Ritsuka. "Ritsuka will start."

Once everyone was arranged and situated properly, Kio gave Ritsuka the okay to start the car. Ritsuka did quickly and began his slow driving around the parking lot. Soubi beamed as he watched Ritsuka from the backseat, he was so proud of the boy. Natsuo and Youji were bored and picking on each other quietly.

"Do you think I can speed up a little here just to see if I'm comfortable with it?" Ritsuka asked after one full loop around the lot. "I mean, I don't figure I can go this slow on a real road but I'm scared to just jump into that without ever going over 5mph."

Kio nodded. "You may get up to 25mph here. Just make sure you pay attention because you'll be braking a lot more to take your turns."

Ritsuka licked his dry lips before lightly tapping on the gas. Everything seemed to be going smoothly. Kio watched the speedometer from the passenger's seat. The car slowly started gaining speed. At 25mph Kio told Ritsuka to let up on the gas a tad and let the car do the rest. Ritsuka obeyed everything perfectly.

Ten minutes later Kio has Ritsuka stop the car. "You are doing great." He praised. "Think you're ready to take it to the streets?"

Ritsuka looked back at Soubi who nodded his encouragement. "Okay." He said nervously. "I'll try."

"We're doomed!" Both Natsuo and Youji screamed from the backseat, clinging to each other for dear life.

"Oh shut up." Kio rolled his eyes. "Whenever you are ready Ritsuka." He pointed to the exit. "You will make a right out there and go until we hit a stop sign and we will make another right. This drive will be all right turns to circle back."

"Wait," Ritsuka's eyes were wide with fear. "We are going to hit a sign?"

Kio paused for a moment then smirked. "Not literally." He rephrased. "He was going to come to a stop sign and make a right."

"Okay." Ritsuka nodded. "Now I feel better."

"It's okay Ritsuka." Soubi grinned from the back. "We'll all be safe. I'm here."

Ritsuka seemed to completely calm down with the man's words. He turned into the parking lot exit, turned on his turn signal, looked both ways before making his turn. The speed limit was 35 on this road making Ritsuka nervous again.

"Do I start speeding up?" He look to Kio for advise. "Like I did in the parking lot or is it different on roads?"

"You do what makes you comfortable." Kio guided him. "Get up to speed slowly like you did in the parking lot but if you don't want to go 35mph you can go 30mpg. There is no one around so you do what you feel safest doing."

Ritsuka nodded and slowly got up to speed. He felt like he was on a rollercoaster gaining speed. He always hated the feeling he would get in his stomach on those stupid rides. He was beginning to get that feeling now and he felt like the car was taking over and becoming bigger.

"I'm losing control." Ritsuka whimpered. "This is too fast."

Kio placed his hand on the wheel next to the boy's hand. "You're okay. Put your foot on the brake and stay slowing down. The stop sign is right ahead anyways. We'll stop at the sign and you can pull off to the side once you've made your turn."

Ritsuka complied. They came to a complete stop a foot behind the sign. Kio told him to scoot up a little more and once he did they looked both ways before making his turn with his blinker on. He then stopped the car in the middle of the road.

"You need to pull over to the shoulder." Kio informed him. "We don't want to get hit just sitting here."

"I can't." Ritsuka whimpered. "I'm done."

"Okay." Kio nodded. "Natsuo," He looked back at the red head. "You can drive us back to the parking lot then."

"Okay!" Natsuo bounced out of the backseat and into the drivers seat quickly telling Ritsuka trade spots with him so the poor raven haired boy could sit next to Soubi. "Let's do this thing!"

"You did great." Soubi kissed Ritsuka on top of his head while pulling him into his arms. "I'm so proud of you."

Ritsuka sniffed into Soubi's shirt sleeve. "Thanks. But that was very scary." He shook his head. "I don't think I'll ever learn to drive."

Kio pat the boy's leg. "The first time is always the hardest." He smiled. "You'll get the hang of it."

Youji chuckled at his own bad mind.

((Thanks for the reviews guys!

Youji: *passes out snow cones*

Natsuo: You guys rock!))


	15. Patience is a virtue

Natsuo pulled a pair of dark sunglasses from his pocket and slid them on his face. "Mirrors," He pulled the review mirror toward himself and fixed his hair. "Check." He put it back in place. "Seat belt." He clicked himself in. "Check." He stared the car. "Looking too sexy for this car." He put the car in drive. "Check." He tapped on the gas. "Let's roll."

They started off perfectly. "I think you've got the hang of this." Kio smiled. "Now, we'll be coming up on a stop light soon."

Natsuo saw the light turn from green to yellow two hundred feet back. He bit his bottom lip and grinned mischievously. "Get ready to kiss the ceiling." He laughed as he pushed the gas peddle to the floor. The ran the red light and the one person in the intersection honked loudly. Natsuo calmly kissed two fingers and touched them to the car ceiling.

"Natsuo!" Kio yelled. "You just ran a red light. What if there had been a cop?"

"There wasn't." Natsuo giggled. "That's why I did it. I hate waiting at lights."

"Well what if the person who had the right of way hit you?" Kio's face turned as red as the light. "The car would be wrecked."

"Well I didn't get hit." Natsuo shrugged. "So all is fine and we didn't have to wait."

"Have you ever heard, patience is a virtue?" Kio sighed.

"Have you ever heard, life's too short?" Natsuo smirked.

"Don't back talk me." Kio glared. "Now pull over. I'm driving."

"Kio you're no fun." Natsuo pulled the car to the side. "It's not like a killed any one."

"You could have." Kio took the keys out of the ignition. He looked back at Youji. "Think you can get us past one more stop sign and back to the parking lot? Otherwise I'll drive us back and you can drive in the parking lot."

Youji took the keys. "I can handle it." He got out of the car and switched seats with Natsuo. "I've driven plenty of times."

Kio rubbed his face. "Why does that not surprise me?" Soubi smirked quietly to himself. "Just take us to the parking lot."

"Will do." Youji stared the car. "But first," He made a whip lashing U-turn. "I want some ice cream."

"Ice cream?" Kio looked dizzy. "We can get some later. Just take us to the parking lot."

"But I want it now." Youji wined like a kid. He drove the speed limit to everyone's surprise and found his way to am ice cream stand down the road. He parked the car perfectly and pulled out his wallet. "What do you all want?" He looked at everyone in the back seat.

"Strawberry for me." Natsuo giggled. "With rainbow sprinkles."

Ritsuka smiled. "Vanilla please." He found it strange for Youji to offer him anything other than a knuckle sandwich but he took the chance while Youji was being nice.

"I'll pay for it." Soubi got out of the car. "Kio, what would you like?"

Kio looked extremely confused. "Uh, caramel please." He looked back at Natsuo once Soubi and Youji left to wait in line. "This is a crazy day." He sighed.

Ritsuka nodded. Natsuo giggled. "This has been a fun day!"

"Too bad it's not over yet." Kio sighed. "I don't know how much more of this I can take."

((Youji: *passes out ice cream to all you wonderful reviewers*

Natsuo: Thank you for reading and reviewing!))


	16. Mostly all talk

"Here you go, sexy." Youji sweetly handed Natsuo a cone filled with strawberry ice cream and rainbow sprinkles. Natsuo giggled. "I made sure they gave you extra sprinkles." Youji winked.

"Yeah," Soubi handed Ritsuka a cone. "You threatened the cut something off if he did."

Youji smirked. "Man can live without it." He took a lick off his blueberry ice cream.

Ritsuka's eyes widened at the thought of what Youji might have threatened. "Youji, that's not cool." He licked some vanilla ice cream off his finger. "What if the guy got mad instead of scared?"

"Then I would kick his ass." Youji shrugged. "I mean look at him." He pointed toward the ice cream stand where a skinny boy with glasses was handing out ice cream. "I could take him with both hands tied behind my back and Natsuo nagging me about what kind of shoes he should buy."

Ritsuka chuckled at the thought. "Okay," He ate his ice cream. "I guess that's true." He knew arguing would only get him a new bruise so he let it slide. Besides, he knew Youji well enough to know the boy was mostly all talk, mostly.

Kio ate his caramel ice cream quietly, he was curious as to what Youji was up to. He checked the ice cream for date rape pills even though Soubi had handed it to him so it must be safe. He didn't trust the boy at all. He was even more scared about the ride back to the parking lot.

"What did you get?" Ritsuka looked at Soubi's ice cream. His tail swished back and fort with curiosity, it was a color of ice icream he had never seen before.

"Cinnamon." Soubi answered with a smirk. "Would you like a taste?" He offered the cone to the boy.

Ritsuka's neko ears perked with excitement. He took a small lick. "Mmm!" He smiled like a small child. "That's yummy!" He took another lick knowing Soubi wouldn't mind. He then saw some had dripped down the man's hand. In the moment and without much thought, Ritsuka licked the Soubi's fingers.

Soubi shuddered to himself. Ritsuka was always full of surprises. "I'm glad you like it." He smiled.

"Oooo" Natsuo giggled. "Sexual tension!"

"Yeah," Youji laughed. "Soubi looked like he's about to jump Ritsuka's bones."

Kio just looked straight ahead for fear he would explode if he looked. Sure he had come to terms with Ritsuka and Soubi relationship but he still couldn't get over his own feelings for the man. Jealousy would always fill his heart.

After all the ice cream was gone, Youji started the car and drove away from the ice cream stand slowly. Kio was revived at the speed and that the boy did not hit the sign while making hid fist turn. Youji was just happy he to be behind the wheel. Everyone else in the car just hoped Youji wouldn't do something stupid.

"Squirrel?" Youji perked up like a dog. In the middle of the road was a bushy tailed squirrel searching for food. Youji saw it as a target. He revived the engine. "Squirrel!"

"Oh no." Kio covered his eyes.

((Sorry it took my a while to update. I had my graduation so I couldn't write.

Youji: Silly writer. Nobody cares about your life. We just want you to write.

Natsuo: We still have great readers and reviewers who are willing to wait though.

Ritsuka: Thanks for your patients guys!))


	17. Stop chasing the squirrel

"Youji, stop the car." Kio gripped onto his seat for dear life. "Stop chasing the squirrel and put the car in park."

"I will once I squish the squirrel's brains out." Youji explained as he gave the car more gas. "This damn critter is really fast." He looked down at his speed to see he was going 45mph. He grinned. "But I'm faster."

Everyone in the car screamed along with the tires on the pavement. Youji gunned it a began chasing the squirrel till the dumb thing finally thought to turn right onto the sidewalk. That didn't stop Youji, who speed right along after the poor squirrel. He drove over the sidewalk, into the grass and toward some trees.

"Youji, the car can not drive up a tree." Kio warned in a panic. "Stop now, please!"

The squirrel ran up the tree like Kio had predicted. At the last minute Youji slammed on the brakes. The car sat there an eyelash away from the tree trunk.

"We're alive." Kio sighed with relief. "Now," He held his hand out to Youji. "Turn off the car an hand me the keys. You are never driving again."

"Fine." Youji sighed but touched the keys in the ignition. But just before he was about to turn the key, he heard a sound that made his entire body perk up. "Bird?"

((I know. I know. It's short. But I was having too much fun thinking of Youji chase a squirrel with a car that I couldn't think of anything else to write about.

Ritsuka: Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Youji: More reviews make longer captures.

Natsuo: Is that how books are made?

Youji: Ewww word sex!

Ritsuka: *face palm*))


	18. Cars can't fly

"Cars can't fly Youji." Kio tried to put the car in park but Youji had already gunned the engine and began chasing the bird. "Stop the car!"

Youji tore thru grass, sidewalks and pavement. He followed the bird at the high speed of 75mph. The bird flew high above and when turned so did Youji. It finally landed near a park. Youji drove past a slide just barely missing a child sliding down.

When Youji began to slow down close to a tree the bird landed in, Ntasuo took the opportunity to calm Youji down and hopefully make him turn off the car. He climbed over Ritsuka and sat on Soubi's lap. "Youji," He draped himself over the drivers seat. "You need to stop the car." He said in a sweet voice.

"I'm already in trouble." Youji grinned. "Might as while have fun while I can now."

Natsuo giggled. "Buy Kio is worried about his car." He began playing with the boy's neko ears. "We can have fun later if you stop now."

Youji shivered at the thought. "Natsuo…" He glanced at Kio would was rolled his eyes. "You promise?"

"Have I ever lied to you?" Natsuo smoothed his partner's hair. "Now come on, turn off the car."

Youji sighed but finally complied. He put the car in park and turned off the car. "Sorry Kio." He handed the man his keys.

Kio sat in shock. Dumbfounded at the first fact Youji hand stopped and second that he said sorry. He had no idea how to treat this new Youji.

"Can you get off my lap now Natsuo?" Soubi nudged the red head slightly. "Your foot keeps hitting me in a very comfortable spot."

"Thank you Youji. I am so proud of you." Natsuo kissed the top of Youji's head before moving back to his seat.

"You're still in trouble." Kio got out of the car. "You can walk home."

"Walk?" Natsuo shook his head. "But it's getting dark."

"So?" Kio shut the door and walked around the driver's side. "Get out." He opened the door.

Youji sighed. "Fine." He got out. "I like to walk."

"Yeah," Kio got in the car. "You keep saying that. But it's 3 miles from his to Soubi's."

"Kio!" Natsuo yelled. "That's too far. Can't you punish him some other way? Like make his rub your feet for a month."

"Gross!" Youji made a gagged sound. "No, anything but that. It's fine, I'll walk."

"Good." Kio started the car. "If you go left out of here you can make the walk a little shorter, that is if you don't mind jumping fences and being chased by dogs."

"Kio please." Natsuo began to tear up. "What if he gets lost? Or kidnapped?"

"Then it will serve him right." Kio began to drive away. Only Youji's small form could be seen in the review mirror.

Ritsuka felt bad for Natsuo who was now sniffing next to him. He wrapped his arm around him and whispered in his ear. "If you want I can go walk with him."

Natsuo shook his head. "No, he's my sacrifice." He unlocked the car door. "I'll walk with him." He opened the car door.

"Natsuo!" Kio yelled. "Close the door." He was only doing 15 since they were in a park so Natsuo hopped out easily. "Nastuo!"

"Let him go Kio." Soubi spoke up. "This is between their special bond."

"Special bond?" Kio sounded confused. "Whatever." He shrugged and turned on some music. "If they don't make it home by ten we'll call the cops."

Ritsuka sighed. "I hope they'll be okay." He laid his head on Soubi's shoulder.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Soubi stroked the boy's hair. "This isn't the first time they've taken long walks."

((WTF Mates! Sorry another past chapter got posted instead of this one. Thanks for the review letting me know!

Youji: It's summer!

Natsuo: Party!

Ritsuka: I have a feeling this fanfic isn't going to be updating as fast has it has been.

You are correct Ritsuka! I have a lot of stuff planed this summer but I will still find time to write! Thank you to all my readers! You guys rock! If it weren't for my reviewers I would have made this fanfic super short and possibly not as funny. Thank you guys so much! Enjoy your summer))


	19. All your fault

"This is all your fault you know." Natsuo walked next to his partner down a down sidewalk. "You just couldn't fallow the rules."

"If I fallowed the rules you would question my mental health." Youji smirked. "Besides," He grabbed the red head's hand. "This walk gives us some alone time."

Natsuo giggled and stepped in closer to Youji's side. "It feels like forever since we've had alone time." He rested his head on the other boy's shoulder. "Kio always seems to catch us if we get any times just the two of us."

"Or Ritsuka comes home." Youji sighed. "And Soubi always seems to be home watching us."

"He is watching us isn't he?" Natsuo makes a face. "It's almost as if he has eyes in the back of his head."

"Maybe he does." Youji chuckled. "So he can watch Ritsuka change even after Ritsuka tells him to turn around."

Natsuo giggled. "Soubi's such a perv. I surprise Ritsuka still has his ears."

"I'm surprised we still have ours." Youji makes a face. "Gah, it all goes back to no alone time."

Natsuo perks up and looks around. "Well I'm not doing it here." He swept the ground with his foot causing dirt to fly up. "No thank you."

Youji chuckled. "I didn't mean it like that." He pointed at a hotel sign a few feet away. "I mean, it's not like the guys will be looking for us till tomorrow if we don't show up."

Natsuo punch the boy's arm lightly. "You are such a perv. If I didn't know you better I would say you are just as bad as Soubi with that kind of talk."

"Oh come on." Youji grinned. "It's not like I'm going to hurt you."

"You can't hurt me." Natsuo crossed his arms. "But the answer is no."

"Awe," Youji stuck out his lower lip. "How come?"

"Because I have imagined our first time from the moment I met you," Natsuo smiled sweetly. "And none of it has ever involved some crappy hotel room with old love stands already on the sheets. I want our first time to be magical."

"We could do it in the tub of a nicer hotel room." Youji grinned knowing he was being a brat. "There's a Comfy Stay not too far from here."

"I love you." Natsuo smirked but shook his head. "Now can you start thinking with this head?" Natsuo pocked Youji's forehead. "And enjoy this time together."

Youji laughed and pulled Natsuo into his arms. "Okay Natu, I'm willing to wait till your ready." He kissed the boy sweetly and slowly.

Natsuo pulled back with a loving smile. "I love you." He kiss his on the cheek. "But if you rape me in my sleep I'll kill you."

"How'd you know what I was thinking?" Youji's eyes widened.

Natsuo giggled.

((Thanks for the reviews guys! No, the story is not over yet. But I will have to take some time off from writing. I swear, as soon as I get time I will write a new chapter.

Ritsuka: Thank you for reading!

Youji: Thanks for reviewing!

Natsuo: *passes out popsicles* Happy summer!))


	20. They caused it

Ritsuka laid his head on Soubi's lap looking up at the ceiling. "I don't think Natsuo and Youji are going to show up tonight." He fiddled with a strand of Soubi's long hair. "It's getting late. I hope they don't run in to any trouble."

"They're big kids." Soubi stroked the boy's soft cheek with the back of his hand. "If they is any trouble it will be because they caused it."

Ritsuka smirked knowing Soubi was right. "Well as long at they come back all in one piece." He made a face. "And with ears."

Natsuo walked close to Youji holding onto his arm. They placed people Youji would only assume would want to sell them stuff. Natsuo jumped at almost any little sound and his ears would flatten against his head if someone looked his way. They were lost but they weren't going to ask for directions.

"It's past curfew." They heard a man's voice behind them. "I'm going to have to see some ID."

"Oh shit." Youji murmured quietly to himself. Natsuo tensed up as they came to a complete stop. "Let me handle this." Youji rubbed Natsuo arm before letting him go.

Youji turned around and put his hands in his pockets. He wasn't afraid, just extremely protective of his partner. "ID?" He acted as if he were searching his pockets. "Sorry, I must have left mine at home."

"Youji." Natsuo pulled at the boy's sleeve. "Isn't that the cop from years back?"

"Which one?" Youji looked closer. When he looked the officer up and down a huge mischievous grin crept across his face. "Yoshi." ((If you have not read my Sleepover fanfic I advise you to now, otherwise you will not understand who they are speaking to.))

The officer's eyes widened with fear. His knees began to shake. He remembered them. How could he forget? They torture they had put he and his partner through was unbearable. He quickly placed a hand on his gun.

"I see Steve isn't with you." Youji cocked his head still grinning. "Tell me, did you two breakup?"

"He filed a restraining order against me." Yoshi explained as his face began to turn red. "He had to take a year off because he couldn't sit or walk without extreme pain."

Natsuo giggled to himself remember the spell he had put the man under. "Awww You did him hard didn't you?" He stepped out from behind Youji. "I guess I forgot to add how long you two should go at it. So how long did it last?"

"20 days." Yoshi stammered. "I still don't know what came over me or why I couldn't stop."

Both boys burst into a fit of laughter. "20 days!" Natsuo laughed. "That's got to be a record." Youji agreed while slapping his knee.

"It's not funny!" Yoshi yelled. "He's never forgiven me. And I can never forgive you two."

"Us?" Youji stopped laughing. "You're the one who wouldn't stop."

"Yeah," Natsuo wiped a tear from his eyes. "My spells have never lasted that long."

"Sounds to me you enjoyed it after a few days and you're the one who didn't want to stop." Youji chuckled. "And poor Steve just had to lay there and take it."

"You're wrong!" Yoshi pulled out his gun. "I couldn't stop. And I don't know what you mean when you talk about spells but I do blame you two everyday of my life for it."

"Put down the gun Yoshi." Youji put himself in between the gun and Natsuo. "Otherwise we'll have it shoved up places you don't even know you have."

((Thanks for sticking with me guys! I had a fun week away though!

Youji: I think you all disserve big wet kisses for sticking with us!

Natsuo: *glare* How about hugs instead. He's mine girls.

Youji: Haha Natsu's jealous!

Natsuo: Am not!

Youji: Are too.

Natsuo: Are not.

Ritsuka: Oh boy…))


	21. Big butt

"You guys made it!" Ritsuka hugged his friends who just walked in the door. It was four in the morning and Ritsuka had stayed up all night with the news on hoping not to see Youji or Natsuo's face on it. "I was worried. Are you guys okay?"

Youji pushed Ritsuka off of him. "We're fine." Natsuo enjoyed the hug. "We are had a great time actually." Ritsuka raised a curious eyebrow. "We even ran into an old friend of ours." Ritsuka's eyes brow raised higher. "Remember Yoshi?"

Ritsuka looked stunned. "Yoshi? As in the police officer from the sleepover?" Both boy's nodded. "I was sure he would be died by now. Did the spell break or something?"

Natsuo shrugged. "Could be. Or it just wore off. I made sure it wouldn't kill him or his buddy Steve." He giggled. "He was really scared when he saw us."

"Well I'm just glad you two are safe." He hugged Natsuo once more. "You didn't kill him tonight did you?"

Natsuo whispered in the boy's ear. "I'm not telling." He snickered.

That morning Kio told the boy's Youji was forever banned from his car. Youji didn't seen upset at all. But Natsuo was upset. Ritsuka was worried Youji would never get his license now because of this. Soubi on the other hand told Youji if he could pass the real permit test at the DMV we would find a way to talk Kio into letting him use his car again.

Natsuo flicked rubber bands at Ritsuka's neko ears while the boy read his driver's manual on the floor. Youji had taken up the whole couch and Natsuo sat on his legs. It was just a lazy day while Kio was at work and Soubi was out getting food.

"Would you stop?" Ritsuka plucked the rubber band off from around his ear. "It's getting annoying."

"Could you stop being boring?" Natsuo huffed. "It's getting really annoying."

"Could you two shut up?" Youji groaned. "I'm trying to sleep and you both are being annoying."

"Well excuse me." Natsuo rolled his eyes. "You just laying around is annoying too." He grabbed the boy's leg. "I mean, you're legs are not coffy to sit on."

"Then don't sit on them." Youji tried to kick Natsuo off of him. "Your big butt sitting on my legs is not coffy."

Natsuo's mouth slacked open. "Big butt?" He grabbed his partner's hand and placed it on his butt. "That's not what you said the last time you were checking it out, when I bent down to pull my special cookies out of the oven."

Youji's face turned bright red. His sleepy eyes widened. Sure he had touched Natsuo's butt many times in the past but never with promotion. Anytime he grabbed Natsuo's butt it always ended with a red slap mark on his face that could last for days.

"Come on." Natsuo grinned. "If you wake up I'll let you touch more."

Ritsuka's eyes widened as he turned around to look at what the two were doing. "You really are bored huh?" He looked shocked at Natsuo's grinning face.

Natsuo giggled. "Come on." He looked at Ritsuka. "We'll even let you join in." Both Ritsuka and Youji were frozen with shock at Natsuo's sudden dirtiness. "It'll be one big party."

((Sorry it took so long to update guys! Thanks for sticking with me and reviewing!

Youji: You guys deserve Natsuo cookies for all your patients!

Natsuo: *passes out cookies* You guys really do rock!

Ritsuka: I don't think I want to know what makes those cookies special.))


	22. Nervous haze of hormones

Ritsuka's tail swished back and forth behind him as he pretended not to hear what Natsuo had just said. Natsuo was sitting on Youji. Youji's hand was on Natsuo's butt. The whole room was quite with a nervous haze of hormones floating thru the air.

"Natsu," Youji jerked his hand from on the boy's butt. "Are you drunk or something?"

Natsuo shifted to straddle the other boy's legs. He leaned down slowly till he got to the point where their lips almost met. He giggled lightly, he's warm breath teased Youji's cold lips. "Of course not YoujiBear. But maybe you could use a little drink." He stroked the boy's cheek slowly. "You know, you loosen you up a bit." His other hand began to explore Youji's thigh. "You're so tense."

Ritsuka's nose found it's way completely it's the cress on his driver's manual. He just knew his face was turning bright red by how hot he suddenly felt. He just hoped all this dirty talk wouldn't turn him on and that Soubi would get home soon.

"Come on Youji." Natsuo purred in Youji's neko ear. "Play with me." He nipped lightly causing Youji's entire body to jump. Sure they couldn't feel pain but they weren't deprive of all kind of pleasure senses.

"Natsu," Youji bit his bottom lip. "You're acting really weird."

"I thought this is what you wanted." Natsuo sat up straighter. "And this is far better than some crappy hotel room."

"Yeah," Youji made a face. "But Natsuo, I was talking about sex then."

Natsuo smirked but put his hands on his hips. "Well what the hell do you think I'm talking about?" He giggled. "My silly Youji." He pet the boy's hair. "You my be a perv but when it comes to the real thing you have no idea what to do."

"Niether do you." Youji explained, not knowing why he even felt he had to defend himself in the first place. "Last I checked those ear are real." He tugged on his partner's neko ears.

"That's what I love about you." Natsuo smiled.

"What?" Youji raised an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing." Natsuo jumped off the boy's lap. "I'm hungry." He strolled away to the kitchen, leaving Youji and Ritsuka sitting there in confusion.

"What the fuck!" Youji sat up. "That's it?" He covered his lap with a pillow. "Natsu, get back here and finish what you started!"

"I didn't here a please in that." Natsuo scolded from the kitchen. "Besides, I'm hungry now and you got boring."

Ritsuka almost wanted to burst out laughing. He bit his lip and looked back at Youji would was bright red and pressed a throw pillow down hard on his lap. He couldn't help but giggle quietly.

"What are you looking at black nose?" Youji glared.

Ritsuka's eyes crossed. Sure enough, he nose was black with ink. He licked he thumb and rubbed the ink off quickly. Then he looked back at Youji and grinned. "He got you good."

"Oh shut up." Youji sneered. "Now if you'll excuse me," He stood up, still holding the pillow in front of him and started walking toward the bathroom. "I have to take care of something."

Ritsuka giggled. "I can see that." He laughed when he heard the door slam.

A few minutes later, Natsuo came back in the living room with a large bowl of chocolate pudding. "Want some?" He asked as he sat down next to Ritsuka on the floor.

"Ummm" Ritsuka was surprised at how quickly Natsuo's whole demeanor had changed. "No thanks."

"Are you sure?" Natsuo put some on his finger and licked it off slowly. "It's really good."

"Oh gah," Ritsuka blushed. "You're not going to come on to me know are you?"

"Don't flatter yourself so much." Natsuo waved his question off. "I'm into bigger men."

Ritsuka felt offended yet slightly relieved. "So, what was all that about anyways?" He asked. "I mean, you've never acted like that with Youji that I've even seen. Normally he's the one coming on to you."

"Like you said," Natsuo licked some more pudding off his finger. "'that you've ever seen'."

"Okay…" Ritsuka rolled his eyes. "Then why did you choose to act like that now?"

Natsuo shrugged with a finger in his mouth. "I don't know." He pulled he's finger out making a popping sounded. "For fun I guess."

"That's not very nice fun you know." Ritsuka sighed looking back at his book. Watching Natsuo lick his fingers was almost turning the young boy on. "Youji really was expecting you to do something."

"Yeah," Natsuo nodded. "I know." He licked some paddling rim of the bowl. "But that's how I keep him with me."

Ritsuka raised he's head from his book. "Huh?" He gave Natsuo an extremely confused face. "How's that going to keep him with you? You two never go farther than that. One day it's going to get old for him."

Natsuo shook his head. "Nope." He gave a wicked grin. "It leaves him wanting more." He licked his finger. "And more." He licked his other finger. "And more." He sucked on his finger. "And more." He pulled his finger out making another popping sound.

"That's disgusting." Ritsuka looked back at his book. "And get a spoon already."

Natsuo made a face that Ritsuka couldn't see. The next think the boy knew his head was covered in chocolate pudding. "Hey!" Ritsuka screamed.

"Meh." Natsuo shrugged. "It wasn't that good anyway." He stood up and began walking out of the room. "I'll make sure Soubi buys the better kind next time." He stopped and slightly turned to look back at the pudding cover boy. "I'm going to take a bath. You can join me if you'd like." He winked.

((I already know I won't be updating for the rest of this week so I made this chapter much longer than I planed!

Ritsuka: Thank you guys for all the reviews!

Natsuo: Pudding for everyone! *throws pudding packages in the air*

Youji: Natsu! I forgot a spoon. Can I borrow your fingers please?

More to come next week!))


	23. Get clean not dirty

"I'm going to take a bath." Natsuo winked winked at Ritsuka after dumping a bowl of pudding on his head. "You can join me if you'd like."

Ritsuka's face turned bright red. "Can't I just have the bath first?" He pulled the bowl off his head causing some pudding the fall into his lap. "I'm covered."

"Or we could save water and Youji and us could all bathe together." Natsuo grinned. "We could make it like a bath house."

Ritsuka shrugged. "I'll go get the towels if you'll run the water." The more he thought about it, it's not like the Zeros haven't seen him naked before. "Just please don't make it too hot. I know you can't feel it but if it starts steaming a ton, it's too hot."

"Roger that." Natsuo saluted with two fingers. "I'll even make it a bubble bath!" He pranced off while Ritsuka went to the kitchen first to wash most the pudding out of his hair.

"We're taking a bath with Ritsuka!" Natsuo pounded on the bathroom door Youji was in. "I need to start the water."

Youji opened the door. "We're what?" He looked confused. "Why's he want to do that?"

"I dumped pudding on his head." Natsuo said matter-of-factly. He pushed Youji aside and started the water. "How much bubbles do you want?"

Youji shrugged. "How are we all going to fit?" He looked at the normal western styled tub. "We're not short little kids anymore."

"Well you and I still fit together." Natsuo poured bubble bath soap under the running water. "Ritsuka can sit in the middle. Knees to or chests the whole time I guess."

"Which means you'll have to rinse my hair." Youji smirked. "This could get really sexy."

"It's a bath Youji." Natsuo giggled. "You're supposed to get clean not dirty."

"What's with the suppose stuff?" Youji wrapped his arms around the kneeling boy. "We can do anything we want." He kissed the back of his neck.

Natsuo shivered. "Youji!" He squealed. "You're making me blush."

Youji grinned. "Good." He licked the boy's neck."

"Stop the perverted stuff." Ritsuka came in with a pile of towels. "I'm in here."

In the tub the three sat facing the door. Their knees were tight to their chest because there was no room to spread out. Natsuo and Youji were on the ends and Ritsuka was in the middle. With washcloths behind their heads they rested. Natsuo stretched out his legs and hung them over the sides.

"Natsuo," Youji grumbled half asleep. "You're getting water on the floor."

"So?" Natsuo splashed Youji and ended up getting Ritsuka as well. "Water dries."

Youji opened his eyes and splashed the boy back. Natsuo splashed back and it ended in a quick water war. All three boys were now fully soaked. Ritsuka finally joined in going with the old saying, 'if you can't bet 'em, join 'em".

"Want me to shampoo your hair?" Natsuo patted the top of Ritsuka head. "I always shampoo Youji's."

"But Natsu…" Youji stuck out his bottom lip. "That's our special thing."

"It's okay." Ritsuka shrugged. "I can do it myself."

"Oh shush your mouth." Natsuo smiled at Youji who was looking like a sad drowned rat. "It'll still be our special thing. It's not like Ritsuka and I will end up making out like you and I always do."

Youji shrugged. "I don't know…" There was sarcasm laced in his tone. "You two did kiss recently."

"Fine them." Natsuo grinned. "Maybe all three of us could start making out?"

Ritsuka's eyes bugged and his face turned red. "No thanks." He sank himself down as low as he could.

Both boys giggled at the boy's embarrassment.

((I am sorry to keep you hanging guys!

Youji: EVIL GummyBear LOVE says it is not cool.

Well at lest I'm not the type of writer that takes a year to update.

Youji: Only with that novel you've been workin' on. XD

Oh shut up.

Ritsuka: While they fight I guess I'll pass out the treats for you readers and reviewers. *looks around* Hmmm what to give? *grabs bubble bath soap* Here! This is always fun! *passes out bubble bath soap*))


	24. Put some pants on

When Soubi returned home he heard giggles coming from his bathroom. "Ritsuka?" I called out looking for any sign of the children that inhabit his apartment. "Natsuo? Youji?" Since he didn't see anyone in the other rooms he decided to finally check the bathroom where the laughter was growing louder.

He opened the bathroom door and was immediately met with a full view of the tree boys naked. The biggest shocked was that they were naked together. Then he was met with a towel to his face.

"Get out perv!" Natsuo yelled. "Don't people knock anymore?" He covered his chest as if he had stuff to hide.

"You better stop eyeballing my Natsu." Youji started glared. "He's my eye candy. Not yours."

"Oh god." Ritsuka turned bright red and tried to sink into the water. "Soubi… why didn't you knock?"

"Would that really have changed anything?" Soubi asked Ritsuka, pulling the towel from his face. "As long as you three are simply taking a bath I really don't have a problem with this."

"You don't?" Ritsuka's ears perked up. "Why? I mean, I thought this type of stuff would make you jealous."

"Should I be jealous?" Soubi raised an eyebrow. "Because I guess I could be."

"God Soubi!" Natsuo smacked his own forehead. "You don't catch anything do you?"

"I caught the towel you threw at me." Soubi set the towel on the cabinet next to him. "What else is there to catch?"

"That Ritsuka want you to fight for him duh!" Natsuo made his best "duh" face. "Is that so hard to understand?"

"I do fight for him." Soubi looked proud. "I am his fighter."

"No!" Natsuo threw a soap bar at him. Soubi caught it with ease. "Fight as in like a prince going to save the princess."

"So Ritsuka is a princess now?" Soubi smirked. "Is this some kind of game?"

All three boys rolled their eyes. "Never mind!" They sighed.

"Okay then." Soubi walked out. "I'll start making dinner now." He shut the door behind him.

Soubi began cooking pasta carbonara. He had found a recipe for it in a magazine and decided to try it out. It wasn't as healthy as he normally would prefer but he was hoping the Zeros would eat something like it without complaint. He knew Ritsuka would at lest try it without complaining.

"Sou-chan!" Kio came in the front door. "I'm home! Is that bacon I smell?" He set his things down before coming into the kitchen.

"Bacon?" Youji burst in the kitchen clad only in a towel. "Where's the bacon?"

"Youji!" Natsuo chased after the boy with a hairbrush. "I wasn't done brushing your hair!"

"Bacon…!" Youji drooled over the pan with sizzling meat in it. His tail swished back and forth. "Soubi, I don't know what you are making. But I like it already."

Soubi smiled, looking a little proud of himself. "I thought you might. Now back up." Soubi pushed him out of the way. "I need to flip it. If you set the table for me I let you have a whole slice all to yourself."

Youji's ears perked up. "Okay!" He held his towel up around his waist and began grabbing plates.

"Youji!" Natsuo grabbed the plates from the boy. "At lest put some pants on first."

Ritsuka came into the room, his hair still a little damp. Kio looked him up and down. "What's up with you kids? Did you lose a fight with a sink or something?"

"No." Ritsuka smirked sitting on a bar stool to watch Soubi cook. "We just took a bath."

"A bath?" Kio raised an eyebrow. "Together?"

Ritsuka nodded. "It was Natsuo's idea."

"I believe that." Kio made a face. "But what I don't get is why you agreed."

"Natsuo dumped pudding on my head." Ritsuka shrugged. "And Natsuo was going to take one anyways."

Kio put his hand of Ritsuka shoulder. "Ritsuka honey," He sounded like a mother Ritsuka never had. "Did those demon boys touch you?"

"Kio!" Ritsuka laughed. "I'm fine. All we did was take a bath. If we had been at a bath house you wouldn't even be asking me these things."

"Correction," Kio shook his head. "Even in a bath house, those boys are still trouble."

"Agreed." Soubi dumped the pasta and bacon in a bowl of eggs. "Now wash up." He looked at Kio. "Dinner is ready. "Ritsuka, may you please take the salad to the table?"

Youji hadn't set the table to Soubi's idea of perfection but at lest he had done it. He handed Youji a full slice of bacon. The rest of the bacon was cut up and sprinkled in with the pasta along with some of it's grease.

"I must say," Youji devoured the piece quickly. "This actually looks pretty good." He took his seat next to Natsuo who had already started getting salad.

"Glad you think so." Soubi smiled. "Itadakimasu."

"Itadakimasu!" Everyone dug in.

((Youji: *licks lips* Bacoooooooon!

Natsuo: Oh boy. *gives Youji a slice of bacon.

Ritsuka: I think Youji's neko ears are a lie. *giggle* I think he needs to trade them in for inu ones instead.

Natsuo: *passes out bacon to readers and reviews*

Youji: I'll take the bacon the vegetarians and people don't want!

Thanks for the reviews guys! Reviews really make me want to update quicker.))


	25. Surprisingly peaceful

That night Kio went to his own home for a change. Youji and Natsuo stayed up playing video games. Ritsuka and Soubi went to bed. The house was surprisingly peaceful.

Soubi kissed Ritsuka slowly. Both of them so comfortable with one another that Ritsuka didn't seem to might he could hardly breathe. Soubi ran his thumb along the boy's jaw line while pulling back slightly to give him some air.

"You know," Soubi whispered. "You looked really cute today in the bath."

"I'm surprised you weren't jealous." Ritsuka smirked. "Natsuo and Youji could have taken my ears."

Soubi kissed the boy lightly. "To tell you the true," He looked in Ritsuka's violet eyes. "I was jealous. But I couldn't let Natsuo or Youji know that." He kissed the boy again and whispered. "I really wish that was us."

Ritsuka looked lovely into the man's eyes. searching for something, maybe any hint of a lie. But he found none. He kissed the man again before whispering like his was twelve again, "Baka."

Youji snuggled up close to Natsuo. The boy was enthralled with the new video game Soubi had bought them and was to busy to notice Youji's need to attention. Youji back running his fingertips thru Natsuo's burgundy red hair. Since that didn't seem to work he moved down to the neck. He moved in close and left ghostly trails of warm butterfly kisses up and down he's fighter's neck. Still Natsuo did not notice.

"Natsu…" Youji moaned. "I'm tired. Lets go to bed."

"I'll be there in a minute." Natsuo mumbled. "You can go to sleep if you want."

"But Natsu," Youji whined. "I want to go to bed with you."

"I said I'll be there in a minute." Natsuo's tone became a little frustrated. "Damn it, I died again."

Youji pouted and marched off to bed. He knew a minute in gamer time was an hour in real world time. He went into Kio's room and pulled back the covers. On the sheets was a scrap of paper. At first Youji didn't think anything of it. But then his interest grew when he thought it could be a piece of paper from Kio's diary or something.

He picked it up but was very puzzled by the only thing, "Look behind you." All in bubble letters with a flower over the "i". He cocked his head.

"It says look behind you." He heard Natsuo's voice behind him. He spun around quickly in shock. "I thought you had learned to read by now." Natsuo smirked.

"I thought you were going to play videogames all night." Youji set the piece of paper on the nightstand. He looked Natsuo up in down, he was in a robe, when Youji had left the boy had been wearing a night gown.

"Does this look like I want to play video games all night?" Natsuo slowly untied the robe reveling his naked body and slowly let the robe hit slightly off his shoulders and on to the floor. "I'm all yours tonight Youji." He grinned. "Happy birthday Youji."

((I don't know Youji's actual birthday so please don't take this as fact. I write fanfics, not the actual manga so I didn't crate the characters to know their birthdays and everything. I only know what Yun Koga has told.

Youji: If it involves Natsu naked, my birthday can be whenever you want! Besides, I can't remember Natsu's birthday either.

Natsuo: You don't remember my birthday? *mad face*

Youji: Ummm *points at the sky* Hey look over there!

Natsuo: Looks.

Youji: *runs*

Ritsuka: Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Natsuo: Reviews are awesome to get. They make us smile.

Ritsuka: *passes out cookies*))


	26. Party hats

That morning Youji woke up to find Natsuo had already left him. Last night was amazing. Natsuo let him do things Youji never thought he'd be allowed to do. He felt like he was floating above the world. Nothing could bring him down.

"Happy Birthday!" Natsuo and Ritsuka swung open the bedroom door making Youji jump. Both boys were wearing cone party hats and holding balloons.

Youji smiled slightly. "Thank you guys." He wasn't much of a birthday person but he understood that sometimes a birthday party is more important to the one's around so they can celebrate some important to them. "Do I get a hat as well?" He was hoping the answer would be no but Natsuo quickly pulled one out and placed it on his head. "Oh joyness." Youji kissed the boy. "Thank you Natsu."

"Get up!" Ritsuka bounded up and down. "Soubi made breakfast!"

"Ritsuka, Soubi always makes breakfast." Youji laughed. "Does your excitement mean it is a special breakfast?"

Ritsuka looked around the room trying to keep his smile down. "Maybe… But you can't find out untill you get up. So hurry up!"

"Okay. Okay." Youji laughed. "I'm getting up." He pulled himself out up bed, his hair tangled and his pajama top hiding somewhere in the covers. He finally found his shirt and let himself be dragged into the kitchen.

"Happy birthday!" Soubi greeted Youji with the table already severed. The smell of bacon and syrup filling the air. "I made French toast, eggs, bacon and hash browns."

"Wow!" Youji grabbed a slice of bacon before setting down. "Thank you Soubi."

"So how does it feel being 16?" Kio asked, setting at the table already. "Feeling maturity for a change?"

"Well I thought so." Youji shrugged. "But now I think it's gas."

"Okay," Natsuo hugged his partner. "Stop patronizing my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Everyone looked at the two. Youji looked Natsuo in the eye. "Natsu, you've never called me your boyfriend so freely."

"I think after what we did last night earned you the right to be called my boyfriend." Natsuo winked, but it was hard to tell since his other eyes was covered by and eye patch. "Happy Birthday."

Everyone else exchanged strange glances.

After everyone was done eating Kio tapped his glass with his knife. "I have something to say." Everyone looked at him. If he was going to say something nice about Youji for his birthday everyone knew it would be a huge sign of the end of the world. "Since Youji is now 16 and tomorrow Natsuo will be 16, Soubi and I have talked about it and think it is only right you three take your permit tests the day after tomorrow."

"YAY!" Natsuo clapped his hands. "I'll get something with my picture on it!"

Later that morning Ritsuka and Soubi were in their room getting ready to take Youji out wherever he would like to go. "I like that Youji and Natsuo have their own separate birthdays even though we still don't know if they were born together or not." Ritsuka smiled at Soubi while he buttoned up his shirt. "I know it makes them feel special."

Soubi nodded. "That's why we started this. And I've contacted Ritsu briefly about when their real birthdays are but Nagisa won't tell since she wasn't supposed to be creating them anyways. All we know is, they came with no birth records and little known about them." He let out a small sigh. "Ritsu believes Nagisa crated them from egg and sperm in a lab. But I've seen how the Seven Moons works. They are not afraid to kidnap children from their own homes if they have any hint of spell power."

Through the years Ritsuka had learned more about the Seven Moons in small comments Soubi would make about them in conversation. Soubi had told him about his past, how his parents had been killed in an accident and Ritsu took him in. He had already known Ritsu was the one who had taken Soubi's ears and for that and the scars he had left Ritsuka could never forgive him.

"Sou-chan," Kio knocked on the door. "Where are the boy's recorded we had made for them? I'm trying to get things together."

"They are in the studio in the second drawer." Soubi opened the door. "Ritsuka's should be the top one. I will have to contact his mother tonight asking her sign some papers I can get to her tomorrow."

Ritsuka shifted uncomfortably at the thought of his mother. But he knew Soubi would take care of him. If the papers didn't get signed Ritsuka couldn't drive till he is 18. He knew the time to face his mother again would come too soon.

He had only once spoken to his father over the phone about his living arrangements. His father said he'd now lost two sons. Ritsuka had hung up sobbing.

"Where would you like to go Youji?" Natsuo asked while he brushed the other's hair. "It's your day so you get to choose."

"I don't know." Youji shrugged. "The arcade maybe."

"That sounds like fun." Natsuo smiled. "We could practice driving with those racing games."

"Hey yeah!" Youji smiled. "Okay, then we'll do that."

At the arcade Soubi handed the boy's huge rolls of coins. "This is all you get. So spend wisely. Kio and I are going to get pizza for you guy to eat when you want it."

"Okay!" They ran off to play. Youji grabbed a gun from a shooting game and Natsuo raced off to a dancing game. Ritsuka went to ski ball.

Soubi sat next to Kio on a bench. "Do you want to play something?" He asked the man who was looking around at all the lights and people. He held up a roll of coins. "I bet I could beat you at a fighting game."

"You're on!" Kio grabbed the coins and ran over to the game. Soubi smiled and followed behind him. "Loser has to bake Youji a cake today and Natsuo a cake tomorrow."

((Thanks for reading a reviewing!

Youji: And now for some bad news.

Oh be quite Youji.

Youji: *mischievous grin* I was just trying to help you out.

I've got this.

Youji: Fine… You tell them.

I will. Okay guys, I have a trip I will be on for two weeks.

Youji: Two long weeks.

Which means I can't update in that time.

Youji: It is summer. You guys were warned this would happen.

I hope you guys will please be patient with me so I can have fun on my trip. Have a great two weeks! I will update as soon as I can.

Youji *passes out coins* Have fun in an arcade while you wait!))


	27. Tutu and Combat Boots

"Cakes done!" Kio pulled the cake out of the oven. "Someone want to help me frost it?"

Ritsuka raised his hand and ran over. "What flavor is it?" He cocked his head looking at the tan colored cake.

"Snicker doodle." Kio smiled. "I learned about it in a magazine. I figured Youji is odd enough he might like to try it for his birthday." He handed the boy a spatula and a bowl of icing he had made from powdered sugar.

. . .

"Happy Birthday." Youji kissed the sleeping boy next to him. After cake last night the boys had gone to bed and mysteriously lost their clothes. "You look so cute as a sixteen year old." Youji smoothed the boy's burgundy hair behind his human ear.

Natsuo's neko ear twitched as his eye fluttered open. He smiled sweetly. "Good morning." He lend in and kissed Youji softly. "You look mighty sexy as a sixteen year old yourself."

"Happy Birthday!" Ritsuka knocked on the bedroom door. "Kio will be over in an hour but first Soubi made strawberry pancakes. So get dressed and come eat!"

Natsuo sat up looking all around for his pants. "How did he know we're not dressed?" He finally found his girl panties tangled in the sheets and pulled them on.

"Maybe he means, get dressed in daytime clothes." Youji mumbled as he snuggled back into the blankets. "Which I'm too tired to do."

"Hey now," Natsuo patted the mattress. "I woke up for your birthday. You can wake up for mine."

"Oh okay." Youji pushed himself up. He looked around for his pants. "We really made a miss in here."

Natsuo giggled. "Yep. But last night was a ton of fun." He played with a strand of his partner's long mint colored hair.

Youji pulled on his pants he find on the floor. "Too bad Kio won't understand why his bed is a mess and has stains on the sheets.

Natsuo giggled and wrapped his arms around the other boy. "I love you." He whispered in the boy's ear and kissed his neck lightly.

Youji smiled lightly. "I love you too." He grabbed the boy's hand and kissed it lightly.

The boys got up and walked into the kitchen a few minutes later fully dressed with their make out hair fixed. Natsuo had his hair in pigtails and a fake diamond tiara that read 'Birthday Princess' in red diamonds, Youji had given it to him.

"Happy birthday." Soubi smiled as he set the table with warm pancakes covered in fresh strawberries. "Like the outfit." He noted Natsuo's red corset top (with a black undershirt on of course), red and black tutu with dark jeans and black combat boots.

"Thanks." Natsuo giggled. "Youji helped with the boots." He made a small scrunchy face. "I don't think they match but oh well. It my birthday, I can wear whatever I want today."

"True that." Youji pulled out a chair. "Now you can have a seat Birthday Princess."

"My my Youji." Natsuo grinned taking a seat. "Since when did you become a gentleman?"

"Well it is your birthday." Youji shrugged while taking his own seat. "And you have always wanted me to get some manners."

"Well I hope this isn't for today only." Natsuo giggled while grabbing a pancake and strawberry syrup. "Because I might want to keep you like this forever."

Youji laughed. "Don't get your hopes up." He set a few more strawberries on Natsuo's plate from his own.

After breakfast Kio had arrived home and Soubi pulled out a small box wrapped in blue paper and a red bow on top. "Happy birthday Natsuo." He then pulled out another box wrapped the same except with a green bow on top. "Youji, happy birthday. We didn't want to give this to you yesterday because it would spoil the surprise for Natsuo."

The two Zeros grinned and opened their presents together. "No way!" They both gasped when they pulled out what was inside the boxes.

((Thank you all for being to patient waiting for this update!

Youji and Natsuo: You all rock!

Ritsuka: *hugs*

My trip was amazing! The best trip of my entire life! Sorry it took three weeks and not two like I said. My aunt had her baby and her husband was away so she needed someone to help her around the house, baby and oldest son for a week. So I haven't been home to write.

So thank you again for all your patients and wonderful reviews!))


	28. Holy Bananas

"No way!" Natsuo and Youji both gasped as they pulled out individual key rings with one key each dangling from them. Natsuo's had a keychain of a kitty head and Youji's had a key ring of a puppy head. "We get cars?" They both looked up at Soubi and Kio with huge smiles on their faces.

"Not cars." Kio corrected. "Car." He held up his index finger. "One car for you three boys to share."

"Why should we share?" Youji shot Ritsuka a look. "It's not Ritsuka's birthday."

"If you can't share," Kio stepped closer to the boys. "We can always take the car back."

"Sharing's fine." Youji pulled the key to his chest. "Sharing's great. I love to share." He gave a huge chessey grin.

"But wait." Natsuo interrupted. "How come we get a car if we can't even legally drive it yet? That doesn't seem very fair to me."

"'Yet' is the key word there." Soubi smirked. "You will be legally able to drive soon. So you might as well have a car as soon as that soon comes."

"Okay then," Youji grinned. "Can we see the car?"

"Of course." Soubi walked over to the front door. "It's right outside. It's the one with the bow on top."

"Holy bananas!" Natsuo's jaw dropped as they walked down the stairwell to the parking lot. "It's beautiful!"

"It's not beautiful." Youji ran down faster than his partner so he could touch the car first. "It's epic!"

"It's purple." Ritsuka looked up puzzled at Soubi. "With butterflies."

Soubi shrugged. "Kio picked out the car which came with the color. I just painted it." He handed the boy a key ring with a blue butterfly keychain before leading him over to check out the inside with the Zero boys.

"This is so sweet!" Youji opened the driver's side door. "Leather interior! How the hell did you afford this?"

"I have my ways." Kio smirked. "And a few friends."

"Don't think I want to know more." Youji looked disgusted. "This is a really awesome car!"

Natsuo giggled. "I like Soubi's artwork on here. It gives it personality." He looked around at all the unique butterflies and flowers Soubi had covered the car with using an airbrush and car paint.

"And the purple with detour any criminals from wanting to steal it." Youji laughed. "I mean hey, if I wasn't given the car for free and I, I don't think I would even step foot near this thing."

"Oh shush." Natsuo smacked his partner lightly. "I think it's nice. Besides, the interior is black leather and the consul lights and everything are red. So it's a manly car for you on the inside and as the driver, that's all you see anyways. It's just like you, girly looking on the outside but manly on the inside."

((Youji: Before the reviews of angry people come in, we know. The chapter is very short. We apologize for this fact now. But we assure you, more will be on the way.

Natsuo: We just wanted to give you a fast update since you all were so kind waiting last time.

Ritsuka: We didn't get any reviews for the last chapter… So I guess don't have to pass out anything to reviewers.

Youji: Lucky break. Otherwise they might ask for a car.))


	29. Mother Father

Soubi began gathering up papers he needed Ritsuka's mother to sign. Ritsuka sat on the bed watching nervously. He was terrified of seeing his mother again. But even though Soubi said he didn't have to go he knew it would be better if he at lest let her she him and how well he is doing now. He also hoped his father would be there to see but he knew there was very small change of that.

"I wish I could just take the tests and stuff without my parents having to sign stuff every time." Ritsuka sighed as he walked hand and hand with Soubi to his old house. "But it's not like I want you to adopt me." A faint smile appeared on his face. "That would just be weird."

"You don't have much longer till you are 18." Soubi pointed out. "Then you can do whatever you wish."

"I already feel like I can do whatever I wish when I'm with you." Ritsuka smiled up at the man. "Like stay up late and eat ice cream for dinner."

"Since when have I tell you eat ice cream for dinner?" Soubi smiled back at him. "I think you have me confused with Kio."

"Well, we're here." Soubi walked the boy up the familiar door step. "I'm right here." He squeezed the tense boy's hand. "I'm not going to leave your side."

Ritsuka took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. A small clank of glasses could be heard from the other side of the door and a woman's voice muttering something. Ritsuka's body began to tremble, recognizing the voice of the woman who had ruined his life years ago. Soubi pulled him closer as the door begin to open.

"Ritsuka." Misaki Aoyagi widened when she say the teenager standing at her door. "Ritsuka? Is that really you?" It felt like years since she had last seen her son and she wasn't excepting him to look older. "You look so much like your brother."

The reminder of his brother brought a hint of pain to Ritsuka's stomach. "Hello mother." He lowered his eyes. "Soubi has some papers we need signed by you and dad."

"Your father is inside." Misaki opened the door fully to allow them in. "Feel free to set down in the living room if you'd like. I'll got make some tea."

"That's not necessary mother." Ritsuka followed Soubi into the living room where he saw his father, sitting in a chair staring up at them as they entered the room. "Father…" Ritsuka heart skipped a beat.

"Ritsuka." Mr. Aoyagi stood to his feet. At first his eyes were filled with love until he saw the man standing next to his son. His eyes filled with disgust as he saw the two's hands clasped together. "I'm not signing the papers you've brought." His voice seemed coated in malice.

Ritsuka's heart sank but he tried to remain calm. "You look well father." He commented, hoping to change conversation for now. "And mother looks great now that she is back on her medicines."

"Don't play games Ritsuka." Mr. Aoyagi's tone dropped to a dangerous level. "Do you have any idea what your selfishness has done to this family? I lost my job because of you!" His voice rose in rage. "I was the laughing stalk of the office for having a gay son with a grown man! Now half the community knows!" Ritsuka's eyes lower to his feet. "I've been spit on, because of you, from men who blame me for your stupid choose." He took a heavy breath. "Your mother was placed in the hospital for six months because she couldn't stand the thought of losing her son again!"

Ritsuka gulped down the huge lump in his throat. "I know…" He's eyes began to water. He tried to ignore to words he had said about him being with Soubi but that part hurt the worst even though it didn't change the way he feels about Soubi and the love they share. He tried to refocus his thoughts on the matter at hand and spoke again. "But I wasn't safe here." His fist clinched at his side as he tried to fight back the tears. "You know how mother got. She hurt me." He bit his bottom lip as the salt from the hot tears began to burn his eyes. "She could have killed me. She would have killed me." A tear slipped down his red cheek. "And you did nothing."

"You had forgotten everything." Mr. Aoyagi tried defending his wife. "You had become a whole new person. Any mother would have reacted the same way."

"The police found the pictures she had taken of me." Ritsuka looked up at his father. "Your lucky they didn't throw her in jail."

"Your mother is ill." He raised his voice higher as if it would help his son hear him better. "She didn't know what she was doing at the time."

"She tied me for a chair for days one of the many times." Ritsuka grit his teeth. "You even saw it. You didn't do anything. I watched you eat and leave for work every morning and come home to eat again every evening. You could have stopped her." His voice cracked thru the tears. "You could have saved me."

"That's enough." Mrs. Aoyagi waked into the living room carrying a tray of tea. "I don't want to hear you two fighting anymore."

Ritsuka inhaled slowly. Soubi squeezed his hand lightly to remind him his was right there. "I would like you both to know that I'm much better off with Soubi. My grades have improved and I have been ranked as number one in the school for academics. I am happier now and ever since I have moved in I have only been hit by Youji and Natsuo. But their hits are nothing like the ones I've had to endure here."

Mr. Aoyagi's face change it's expiration ten times during Ritsuka's short update. Mrs. Aoyagi looked on the verge of tears. Neither one of them knew what to say to their son whom wanted nothing to do with them except a few papers signed.

((Wow. This is a dark chapter. Sorry about that guys. I have a filling the next chapter will be a bit dark as well concetering Ritsuka still needs his parents to sign the papers. Thanks for reviewing!

Youji: *passes out toy cars*))


	30. I'm proud of how I've turned out

"Can you please sign the papers?" Ritsuka took the papers from Soubi and offered them to his father. "It's not like this changes anything. Even if you don't sign the papers I am still going back with Soubi." He sighed. "Please?" He looked at his mother.

Mrs. Aoyagi looked away in as if it pained her to lay eyes on her son. "I'll sign them if your father does." She looked at her husband who was red in the face.

"I'm not signing anything till I hear why this child thinks he's gay with an older man." The vain in Mr. Aoyagi's forehead was beginning to stick out. "And I get a sincere apology for his selfishness."

"That's stupid." Ritsuka's mouth opened before his brain had time to think of a better response. "Father…" He took a deep breath trying to think of the right words to say to his misunderstanding father. "Look, I'm not gay."

"You're living with this guy!" Mr. Aoyagi pointed at Soubi. "You can't tell me you two haven't fucked."

Ritsuka's ears flattened on his head. "We haven't." Tears welled up in the boy's eyes. "Soubi is the only one who has ever cared about me and taken care of me. He has always been there when I really need him." He glared. "Unlike you." Soubi put a comforting arm around the boy's shoulder. "I could care less if he's a man or a woman." Ritsuka hiccupped.

"He's just using you." Mrs. Aoyagi spoke up. "Using you for his own disgusting purposes."

"No he's not!" Tears slipped down his face. "He loves me and would never do that." He gripped Soubi's arm for more support. "We take care of each other."

"Move your ears." Mr. Aoyagi demanded, still not convinced a teenage boy hasn't had sex yet. "Or I'll move them for you."

Ritsuka moved his ears up and down, side to side and even swished his tail. "I'm not like that." He glared, his eyes red from stinging tears. "I'm not like you. I don't want to lose them only to regret it when I'm older because, 'she said she loved me and I didn't want to be the only one in school who still had ears.'" He quoted from a story his father had told him about his past regrets.

"You're not out of the teenage year yet." Mr. Aoyagi's eyebrow twitched. "You'll screw up."

"I'm not like you and everyone else." Ritsuka bared his teeth. "I don't need to follow the crowd. I'm the only one that has to live with me every second of my life and afterlife. So I don't want to do anything unless I feel one hundred percent sure about it and think on it some more even after. I've grown up a lot in the time I've been out of this hell hole. And I'm proud of how I've turned out. It's a shame you can't be proud as well."

Mr. Aoyagi was quite for a long time. The color in his face finally restored itself to it's original shade. Mrs. Aoyagi sat quitting sipping her tea. Soubi rubbed the boy's arm lightly.

"You know what," Ritsuka spoke up after a minute of silence. "Forget it." He turned to walk out. "I'll learn to drive in two years."

"Wait." Mr. Aoyagi stood up. "I'll sign the papers."

Ritsuka turned around. His face full of disbelief and disgust as if this were his father's way of a sick joke. "What?"

"You really seem to have grown up." Mr. Aoyagi took the papers. "You are still young but that makes your intelligence even more impressing." He signed on the dotted line. "I'm still not happy about you living with Soubi but I do love you." He handed the papers to Mrs. Aoyagi to sign.

Ritsuka's eyes filled with a different kind of tears. "Oh thank you." He wrapped his arms his father. "Thank you so much."

((Youji: There you go depressing people.

And myself! That was a hard chapter to write.

Natsuo: Now it's time to thank the readers and give stuff to the reviews.

Ritsuka: You guys are very awesome and we appreciate the reviews very very much! *passes out key chains*

Thank you very much!))


	31. Chocolate Strawberry Icing

Ritsuka and Soubi returned home to find Youji covered in a white powder and Kio passed out on the dining room table. Natsuo was on the couch playing a handheld videogame as if nothing had happened. Soubi walked into the kitchen without saying a word.

Pots and pans were scattered everywhere and a floury sugar mix covered the floor and counters. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw smoke coming from the stove top. He quickly grabbed a discarded towel and trying to smother the fire with it.

Ritsuka stood and watched helplessly. "What happened?" He finally broke the odd silence.

Youji shrugged. "I was trying to make Natsuo a birthday cake." He patted of some of the flour from his pants. "But when I put the mix on the stove to let it cook it all just exploded. The smell in here was horrible." He pointed at Kio. "That's why he's rendered unconscious. He said something about not mixing two things together but I'm not sure what he meant."

"What is this black stuff?" Soubi picked up a pinch of black powder he found on the counter. He smelt it and his face turned pale. "Why the hell where you using gun powder?"

"Is that what that was?" Youji cocked his head. "I thought it tasted too bitter to be chocolate powder."

Ritsuka grabbed an empty bottle off the floor. "Ammonia?" He eyes widened. "Did you really use this?"

Youji shrugged. "It said mix in oil and that's the only oil I could find, along with this other stuff." He held up a bottle of bleach. "I think it's vanilla"

Soubi opened a window. "You could have killed someone." He glanced at Kio.

"Well I feel fine." He patted Soubi on the back. "Thanks for carin' though."

Ritsuka grabbed a broom and started cleaning up. Soubi picked up Kio and took him to bed. He came back to see Youji stirring something.

"I also made icing." Youji showing him a bowl full of a goopy/sugary substance. "I found this stuff in your room. It tastes like chocolate and strawberries so I figured Nastuo would like it."

Ritsuka shot Soubi a nasty look. Soubi's face turned slightly red. "Did you use all of it?" He looked around for the bottle it came in. "That stuff was expensive." Ritsuka shot him another look.

"It wasn't that big of a bottle." Youji set the bowel down. "So yeah I used it all." He pulled and empty bottle from his pocket. "I was making a big cake. You have to have icing covering the whole cake." Soubi swiped the bottle from his hands and quickly tried to stuff it in his pocket.

"Oh no you don't" Ritsuka set the broom aside and marched over to Soubi. "I want to see what this 'icing' really is." He looked pissed and pulled the bottle from Soubi's pants. He quickly read the label and he face turned green. "This is sick Soubi!" He shoved the bottle back in his fighter's pants. "What do you even use that stuff for?" He marched back to the broom and began cleaning again. "I bet that's what you use with Kio while I at school huh."

"It makes your mouth tingle a little when you eat it." Youji put some on his finger and offered it to the pissed of neko. "Try some."

"Yuck!" Ritsuka swatted the hand away. "Are you really that stupid you don't know what that is?"

Youji licked his finger. "I have a filling I do. But the late time I tried lube it was a nasty banana flavor so I didn't think it was that cause this tastes too good." He licked his finger again.

"I think I'm going to throw up." Ritsuka marched into the bathroom. There was no sounds of sickness from behind the door so Soubi figured the boy really just wanted to be alone.

…

Kio woke up thirty minutes later with a killer headache. He came out pale as a ghost. Sluggishly he walked into the kitchen where Soubi was forcing Youji to clean the floors with his own hairbrush and toothbrush. Natsuo was still on the couch minding his own business as the birthday boy. Ritsuka had come out and started cleaning again but he shot Kio a dirty look when he walked in the room.

"It got worse?" Kio looked around. "How on earth?"

"Kio are you alright?" Soubi looked worried. "Do I need to take you to a doctor?"

Kio shook his head. "I'm fine now. I just need some medicine for my head." He looked around. "So I guess you saw what he used?" He grabbed a glass of water and some pills. "I don't make it in here till it was too late." He took the pills and looked at Soubi. "Oh yeah, and he stole your lube."

Ritsuka bit his lip but his eyes burned with rage. Soubi glanced his way but nodded at Kio. "I saw."

"That was some expensive stuff too." Kio sighed. "How will you make him pay you back?"

"Why do you care that much about it?" Ritsuka glared. "Or do you use it with him?"

Kio gave him a weird look. "Sweetie, I love you but sometimes you have the worst attitude." He shrugged. "Yes I do use it. I bought for Soubi as a birthday present. But it seems I use it more."

"Why would you buy something like that for him?" Ritsuka put a hand on his hip. "Or do I not want to know?"

"It was kind of a joke." Kio looked up at the ceiling. "Wishful thinking maybe. Or I just thought he might like it for you one day."

Ritsuka's eyes bugged out. "Me?" He's tail swished back and forth. "Why would you want him to use stuff like that with me?"

He shrugged. "You're at the age where it wouldn't surprise me if you wanted to start exploring." Ritsuka gave him a look. Kio shrugged. "I may act like your parent kid, but I'm not and I'll support you in anything you want to do. Besides," He winked. "You have a great man to explore with. He'll take care of you."

Ritsuka shivered. "Gross, too weird of a conversation to be having with you." He started sweeping again.

"That's what I like about you kid." Kio smiled. "You're not in a hurry to grow up."

"Not like that." Ritsuka putted at his neko ears. "I'm keeping theses babies for as long as I can."

Soubi suck out his bottom lip jokingly. "Pity." He grinned as the boy started to turn red.

((Youji: So we were informed there are spelling mistakes. We were somewhat aware of this. It's no wonder, the stupid author always stays up till sunrise working on other things while writing.

Natsuo: A sidetracked author. Tsk Tsk

Ritsuka: We hope a few mistakes don't take away from the story too much. We are very sorry about any mistake there may be. We will try better to make sure the author is more focused.

Youji: And well rested.

Natsuo: Thanks for reviewing! *passes out real cake*))


	32. I need some amusement

"Can I give you a birthday kiss?" Youji rested his head on Natsuo's shoulder from behind the couch. He had spent four hours cleaning the kitchen with his hairbrush and toothbrush until Soubi approved it was clean.

Natsuo shrugged, not looking away from his video game. "If you want." He tapped on the buttons of his game quickly. "But not right now, I'm killing this ugly thing right now."

Youji stood up straight. "Fine." He sat down next his distracted partner. "I didn't really want to kiss you anyways." He began stroking the boy's tail. "I just thought I'd be nice since it is your birthday and all." The red head still ignored him. "It's not like I like you or anything." Youji lowered his eyes. "Well I guess that's not true." He glanced up quickly to see if he was still being ignored. "I mean… I really do like you." He's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "Actually, I think… I guess you could say I kind of… well that I really…" He looked up again just to make sure he wasn't being heard before he let the words escape his lips. "I really love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

Ritsuka walked into the room right when Youji said 'love'. "Holy cow." His eyes were wide. "Youji?" The mint haired boy jumped. "Are you dying?" Ritsuka asked.

"Wha- wha- what are you talking about?" Youji stammered. "Of course I'm not dying." He looked up at the boy slowly. "Ummm How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to see your soft side." Ritsuka smirked. "Did the Wizard finally give you a heart?" He teased.

Natsuo looked up from his game. "Huh? What happened?" He looked at Ritsuka. "Did you say something about a blizzard? I really hope there is one this year." He smiled. "I love the snow."

"Yeah…" Ritsuka muttered to himself. "And Youji loves something too."

"What was that?" Natsuo cocked his head.

"Oh nothing." Ritsuka smiled sweetly. "I was just talking to myself."

"Oh." Natsuo raised an eyebrow. "Maybe you should go back to your therapist again."

"So what do you want to do for your party?" Ritsuka quickly changed the subject. "Anything involving a piñata?"

"A piñata?" Natsuo giggled. "What are we 5?"

"Oh!" Youji perked up. "We could turn Kio into a piñata! He's always carrying chupas on him, I'm sure if we hit him enough some will fall out."

"Good idea!" Natsuo bounced in his seat. "I'll go get the rope."

"Hasn't he been tortured enough today?" Ritsuka sighed. "I think we should be a little nicer to him. I mean, he did buy us a car after all."

"That's true." Natsuo nodded. "And I'm sure his butt's still sore from paying for the car."

"Nice one!" Youji laughed.

…

"I want to go to an amusement park!" Natsuo ran up to Soubi. "I need some amusement on my birthday."

Soubi smiled. "I think we can do that." He looked at Kio who nodded. "Would you like to go now? The park is open late today so there is no rush."

"Awesome!" Natsuo jumped up and down. "I'll go fix my hair." He grabbed Youji and pulled him into the bathroom.

"I guess we won't be leaving anytime soon." Kio picked up a magazine. "Natsuo don't his hair always takes forever."

…

An hour later Natsuo comes out with his pigtails now decorated in bows. Youji stammered out with his hair a complete mess.

"Ready to go?" Natsuo smiled. Everyone walked out to the car that Kio stated he would drive.

"Nice make-out hair." Ritsuka nudged Youji.

"Turns out he heard everything." Youji nodded. "He gave it to me hard in the bathroom."

Ritsuka looked grossed out. "I'm just glad to see it wasn't hard enough to take your ears." He tugged at his friend's neko ear.

Once they were all in the car Kio began going over the rules for the amusement park while they drove there. "You three will not separate. Ritsuka is in charge. Messing little kids in any shape or form is strictly forbidden. Messing with parents of children is forbidden. You will obey the staff and not give them a hard time. If you play any of the games you may only play the ones that do not use sharp objects, such as balloon pop." He looked at Soubi. "Am I forgetting anything?"

"Have fun?" Soubi shrugged.

"But not too much fun." Kio noted. "There better be the same ears on your heads you walked in with."

Ritsuka raised an eyebrow. "Where will you guys be?"

"I'll be getting food and people watching." Kio answered. "Soubi can do whatever he wants."

…

At the amusement park, Natsuo quickly grabbed some money from Kio's wallet and took off quickly dragging Youji behind. Soubi took Ritsuka's hand and followed after the boys. Kio locked the car before catching up with the group.

They all bought their tickets before going there separate ways. Ritsuka, Natsuo and Youji headed for the rides. Kio and Soubi went to get food.

"What should we ride first?" Natsuo looked around with excitement. "I've never been to an amusement park before! What fun?"

"I like the carousel." Ritsuka suggested. "Or the ferris wheel." Both boys gave him a strange look. "Or we could ride a rollercoaster." Ritsuka sighed.

"Now you're talkin'!"

((Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Natsuo: *passes out hair bows*))


	33. Blue Flavor

The boys strapped in ready to ride their first rollercoaster of the day. Youji and Natsuo sat on either side of Ritsuka while he tried to look for an escape. Though he wouldn't admit it to his friends Ritsuka was very scared of rollercoasters. He hated the sensation of falling. He wasn't scared of the speed part at all. Maybe if this rollercoaster was one straight line with no hills he would have fun.

"Hey," Youji yelled over the announcer going over the rules. "When they take the picture lets all do something funny!"

"Like what?" Natsuo asked. "Besides, they take the picture as you go down the first hill, we won't have time to do something."

"We'll think of something." Youji gave him a thumbs up. "I've got an idea."

The rollercoaster started it's slow ascent to the top of the first hill. Ritsuka gripped on tightly to the safety bar across his lap and his toes curled. The coaster reached the peek of the hill and slowly started to drop.

Ritsuka screamed for dear life with his eye closed. He didn't care if the Zeros laughed, he was terrified. The ride speed around the track going over small bumps and tall hills. Ritsuka screamed at every small drop. Youji and Natsuo laughed and cussed loudly the whole time.

Once the ride slowed down Ritsuka began to breathe again. He pushed the hair out of his face and rubbed his watery eyes. Youji got off first and helped the other two out like a gentlemen.

"That was fun!" Natsuo cheered. "Now lets go on the bigger one."

"First lets see our picture." Youji grinned. "Something tells me we'll want to buy this one."

They went in the gift shop and found their picture on a tv screen. Ritsuka glared when he saw what the camera had snapped. In the picture Ritsuka was covering his eyes with his mouth wide open while Youji and Natsuo kissed his cheeks holding up peace signs.

"Oh yeah!" Youji laughed. "We are so buy that." He pulled out his wallet and went to the cash register.

…

"Want a sip?" Kio offered Soubi a drink. "It's low in alcohol." He took another quick sip before offering it again. "And it tastes like piss." He made a face.

"This why did you buy it?" Soubi looked away. "I told you it wouldn't be the same as what you buy coming from a family place."

"That's why I thought it would have more alcohol in it." He set the cup down and pointed at the child picking his nose behind them. "With all of those running around high alcohol would be a salvation for all the adults here."

Soubi smirked, he couldn't disagree with that logic. He wasn't a family person himself. Children always made him uncomfortable (and not because he was dating one), he never understood them. He wanted to blame his lack of understanding on Ritsu for not letting him have a real childhood but he knew that couldn't be the case. He didn't understand them because he didn't have a reason to yet.

…

Ritsuka suffered thru every rollercoaster in the park, every spinning ride and upside-down-mess-with-your-head-and-stomach ride you could think of. He was extremely disoriented and nauseous. "Can we go on some slow rides now? Or play games?"

"Oh!" Natsuo jumped up and down. "Games! Games! I want a giant teddy bear for my birthday!"

"Ouch…" Youji made a face. "That thought was like a huge kick too my wallet."

"The only time Youji can feel pain." Ritsuka giggled. "Went something messes with his money."

"You better be extra cute to the game boys." Youji pointed at Natsuo. "Cause I only have a certain amount of money and I'm not willing to spend it all on rigged games."

…

"Excuse me mister." A little boy tugged on Soubi's shirt sleeve. "I can't find my mommy."

Soubi looked around for a woman who might be missing a child quickly but didn't be one. "Well," Soubi looked down at the sniffling blonde haired child. "Where did you see her last?" He asked in a higher pitched voice like he'd heard other's speak to children before. "Maybe she's still there."

"I saw her at the balloons." The boy answer rubbing his eyes. "I wanted the green one."

Soubi looked around for Kio now. "Here," Soubi took the boy's hand once he spotted his friend in line for cotton candy. "Lets get you some cotton candy and my friend will help us find your mom."

"Cotton candy!" The little boy perked up. "I want the blue flavor!"

Soubi smirked. "Okay, we'll get you the blue flavor." The cut thru the crowd to reach Kio. "Kio, I need your help."

Kio looked down at the kid Soubi was holding hands with. "Soubi what the hell?" Kio's eyes bugged out. "What are you doing with a child?"

"He's lost." Soubi explained. "He doesn't know where he's mom is."

Kio took a huge sigh of relief. "Oh good. For a second there I thought he was your new play thing." He looked the small boy up and down. "Hm He looks a lot like you?"

"Really?" Soubi looked the boy up and down as well. "How so?"

"Well, for one, Kio grabbed a strand on the boy's hair. "He's blonde."

"But his eyes are violet." Soubi shook his head. "So he can't be mine."

Kio's eyes widened again. "Ritsuka's eyes are violet."

Soubi smacked his forehead.

…

Ritsuka was playing ring toss when all of a sudden something tapped him on the shoulder. "Wha!" He jumped when he turned around to be face to face with a giant teddy bear. "Natsuo…?"

"Surprise!" The bear wiggled. It was so huge only Natsuo's legs could be seen behind it. "Isn't he cute?"

"Yeah." Ritsuka pocked it's nose. "How did you get it? I thought Youji wasn't going to spend a lot of money."

"Well Youji told me to be extra cute." Natsuo shrugged behind his huge teddy bear. "But when that didn't work I had to switch to being extra sexy." He hugged the teddy tightly. "Now I have Fufu!"

"You better still have your ears behind there." Ritsuka tried to pushed the bears head down to see Natsuo.

"Of course I do." Natsuo giggled. "I'm not a prostitute for teddy bears."

…

"Hey Ritsuka!" Kio pointed out the boy to Soubi and waved him over. "Come see what Soubi found."

Ritsuka saw the kid immediately and quickly ran over. Natstuo and Youji tagged along. "Who's kid is this?" Ritsuka looked up at Soubi. "And why is his face blue?"

Soubi shrugged. "He wanted the blue flavor. We we're looking for his mom, he's lost." He pulled out his handkerchief and whipped the boy's face but not all the blue would come off.

"Here," Ritsuka pushed Soubi aside. "Seimei used to do this to me all the time." He licked his thumb and rubbed it on the little boy's cheek. Once all the blue was rubbed off Ritsuka looked back up at his fighter. "Did you take him to lost and found?"

Kio looked confused. "Isn't the lost and found just for lost 'empty' wallets and stuff? Why would a mother look there?"

"Teddy!" The little boy scoped his sights on Natsuo's teddy bear. "Big teddy!" He pointed. "I want the big teddy!"

"Oh hell no." Natsuo pulled the teddy bear behind his back. "He can't touch Fufu."

"I want to hug the teddy!"

Ritsuka shook his head trying to ignore the childishness between the child and the teenager. "At the lost and found they normally have someone there to call over the loudspeakers about important things found." Ritsuka pointed at the kid. "He's an important thing."

"He is?" Kio teased. "What makes him so special?"

"Mommy says I'm special!" The little boy perked up.

Kio stifled an immature giggle.

"Well what else does your mommy call you?" Ritsuka knelt down to the boy's level. "What's your name?"

"Hm" Kio tapped his chin. "We didn't think to ask that."

"Figures." Ritsuka muttered under his breath.

"My names Benjirou but only when I'm in trouble" Benjirou fiddled with the hem of his shirt. "Mommy calls me Benji when I'm good."

Kio smirked. "I'm really starting to like this kid."

((Youji: Only one review? Le gasp!

Natsuo: If you don't like the fanfic anymore we can always stop it now.

Youji: Like the Sopranos!

Natsuo: Or with a dramatic announcer voice previewing the next chapter

Youji: *dramatic announcer voice* Will Youji and the gang find this random child's mommy? Will Natsuo stay dead sexy? Will Youji get funnel cake from Natsuo for the complement?

Natsuo: *glare*

Youji: *still dramatic announcer voice* Will this fanfic ever get back to it's original storyline? Well I guess you'll never know… *dramatic close*

Natsuo: Well you can know if you review a lot and make us smile.

Ritsuka: Guys, that's not nice. You can't just leave this story hanging.

Youji: Sure we can. We get the author to stop writing until we are satisfied with the reviews.

Natsuo: I'll go tie the author up now.))


	34. Tells go in the tunnel of love

((Wow! 13 reviews in 2 days! You guys are amazing!

Youji: Well I guess they like the story. Should we give them a new chapter Natsuo?

Natsuo: Well first lets see if any of the reviews are good.

*reads over reviews for chapter 33*

Youji: I like Vampire Lilith saying I should get funnel cake!

Natsuo: I like FanaticPhobia-chan saying you should grateful to have me.

Youji: Only because you are kinky and hilarious.

Natsuo: Shush your mouth. I also like Keira-sama saying I'll be dead sexy forever'.

Youji: They are just sucking up for a new chapter.

Natsuo: Boy I will slap you.

Youji: EVIL GummyBear LOVE doesn't like the author leaving everyone with cliffhangers.

Natsuo: Leave 'em wanting more.

Youji: FunkyFoxxxy-chan wants to draw the picture from the rollercoaster

Natsuo: That would be amazing! We love fanart!

If you have fanart for this fanfic we would love to see it!

Natsuo: ButterflyMarquiS brings up I great point Youji. You haven't given me a present yet.

Youji: Oh you'll get one. *wink* Just you wait.

On with the story!))

At the lost and found Youji rang the bell for service over and over again until a sleepy looking teen slugged his way to the desk. "Can I help you?" He asked in a groggy tone.

"We found a kid." Natsuo pointed at Benjirou. "He's names Benji." The little boy waved at the man sheepishly.

"Well do you know where his mother is?" The teen asked stupidly.

Youji huffed. "No. He's lost."

Ritsuka pushed Youji aside. "He says he can't find his mother. Is there anyway you could call over the loudspeakers for his mother."

"Okay." The lazy teen pulled out his cell phone and quickly sent a text message. "What's his mother's name?"

Soubi rubbed Benji on the back. "Can you tell us your mother's name?"

"Mommy." Benji answered.

Soubi nodded. "Well what's her first name?"

"Mommy." Benji answered again.

Soubi made a face. "What's your last name?"

The little boy shrugged. "I can't remember. My mommy knows all of that stuff."

"Well without a name I can't call for some to come in here." The teen behind the desk shrugged while sending another text.

"Oh this is stupid." Youji grabbed the phone on the desk and pressed the intercom button. "Attention peoples. We have a situation in the park. Well, there are a lot of situations in the park." Youji spaced. "But aside from the creeps and all there is another situation that concerns a little boy. He is missing his mother. No pedos, you can't take him home, we already have a pedo on hand that might." He glanced at Soubi. "If you are missing a child, you can come claim this little guy at the lost and found. If you are missing a girl, well then it sucks to be you because there doesn't seem to be one here. Unless you want to adopt my friend Ritsuka, he's pretty girly." Ritsuka glared. "Anyways, we have a little boy here that would like to go home with his mother and not some perv, so please come pick him up if he is yours. That is all." Youji hung up.

"That was the dumbest announcement I have ever heard." Natsuo giggled. "But it should work."

"If it doesn't work I'm taking the little guy with me." Kio grinned.

"Oh hell no!" Youji shot the man a nasty look. "You're not the pedo here. Besides, kids are messy and loud."

"Then you guys will get along perfectly." Kio smiled.

A few minutes later a middle aged woman with two teenagers, one preteen and one toddler in tow walked into the lost and found. "Um… excuse me. I heard an announcement bout a missing child. I'm missing my son Benji."

"Mommy!" Benji perked up and ran up the to woman. "I was scared I'd lost you forever."

The woman hugged her son tightly. She looked up at the group in front of her. "Thank you so much for keeping him safe."

Youji shrugged. "Who said he was safe?" Natsuo elbowed him in the gut.

"It was no trouble." Soubi smiled.

"It's a little hyped up on sugar now." Kio laughed. "Soubi here felt bad for him and bought him a huge thing of cotton candy."

"Bye." Benji run up to Soubi and gave him a huge hug around his leg. "Thank you for finding my mommy."

Soubi bent down and gave the boy a light hug. "Bye Benji." Ritsuka was shocked, the man was actually smiling.

…

"So what was that back there?" Ritsuka asked Soubi as they walked back to the rides. "Don't tell you've gone soft for annoying children. I thought Yuki and I were your only exceptions." He winked.

Soubi wrapped his arm the boy's waist. "You are still more annoying." He teased. "Besides Benji had your eyes."

"You pervert." Ritsuka teased. "I see how it is. Now that I'm all grown up you're out looking for another little kid to molest."

"If they are as cute as Benji," Soubi smirked. "Then I might have to try that."

"Tells go in the tunnel of love!" Natsuo pulled on Youji's arm. "I want a picture of me kissing you this time!"

Soubi smiled as watched Natsuo drag Youji onto the romantic ride. Youji was fussing about how lame the ride was but Soubi knew once he was on it Natsuo would make him enjoy it. He glanced at Ritsuka with a suggestive smirk.

Ritsuka smirked back. "Would you like to ride that?" His face became a light shade of pink.

"Only if ride with me." Soubi started walking toward the ride. "I've never been on one before."

Kio put his hands on his hips. "Oh sure, leave me so you four can go make out." He crossed his arms and looked away from them. "This hardly seems fair."

Ritsuka shrugged. "Your own fault for not bringing a date."

Kio's eyebrow twitched. "It just so happens, Soubi was supposed to be my date for tonight while you three brats went running ar-" Kio looked to see Ritsuka and Soubi had already ran off. "Hey!" He whined.

…

Youji held Natsuo closely to his chest while their swan boat sailed itself thru nasty green water. The painted hearts on the tunnel walls were chipped and faded. It's a good thing people only go thru this ride to make out and pay attention to their partner.

"Are you having a nice birthday?" Youji kissed the top of Natsuo's head. "Well I guess you'd have to of, hanging out with me and all."

"Well I did get a car." Natsuo smiled. "That makes it epic."

"Are you telling me a car is more epic than me?" Youji faked looking hurt. "I'm crushed."

Natsuo giggled. "Oh admit it, you think the car is more epic than me too."

"More epic than you yes." Youji tapped the boy's nose. "But more epic than me? Well that's just stupid."

Natsuo giggled and kiss the boy lightly. "Well I guess that's perfect logical." He kiss him again. "You are wonderful."

Youji smiled thru the kiss. "You are perfect." He deepened the kiss.

"I love you." Natsuo broke the kiss to catch his breath. "And you are much sexier as a 16 year old." He grinned.

"Oh!" Youji pulled away and started to dig in his pockets. "I got you going for your birthday."

Natsuo clapped his hands together. "Really?" His eye sparkled. "Awe I would say you shouldn't have but of course you should have." He held out his hands. "Now, what is it?"

"Close your eye." Youji ordered. Natsuo obeyed and Youji placed something in his hands. "Okay. You can look now."

Natsuo looked down in his hands and saw one of those small plastic eggs you get out of quarter machines. He gave his partner a strange look but opened the egg anyways. Inside was a silver ring with a blue sapphire on top.

"The sapphire is real." Youji explained. "I had it made for you."

Natsuo stared at the ring for a long time with a smile. "It's beautiful." He placed a hand on Youji's cheek and kissed him. "Thank you. I love it."

"I love you." Youji smiled. "I wish it were a diamond ring so I could ask you to marry me." He chuckled lightly. "But I don't think I'm ready for that. Marriage is too much work."

Natsuo laughed. "We are much too young for that." He slipped the ring on his ring finger. "But maybe one day."

((Natsuo: *passes out hair bows* Thanks for the reviews guys.

Youji: We love getting them.

Ritsuka: Your feedback helps us know what you guys are interested in reading and makes the story last longer than planed.

All: Thank you so much!))


	35. Be warned, it's sexy

Ritsuka snuggled into Soubi's arms once he was sure the ride's operator could no longer see them. He began playing with the man's shirt buttons and humming a quite tune. Soubi held held him gently and began humming along with the same tune. Ritsuka giggled to lightly.

"What's so funny?" Soubi asked softly with a huge smile on his face. "Am I making you feel uncomfortable?"

"No." Ritsuka shook his head to nuzzle in closer. "I love how you make me feel."

Soubi rested his hand on Ritsuka's thigh. "And I love how you feel." He whispered in the boy's neko ear.

Shivers ran down the teen's spine. "Soubi…" He looked up into the man's blue eyes. He inhaled deeply before leaning in and kissing the man softly on the cheek. "I love you." He whispered. His long eyelashes brushed against Soubi's cheek as he closed his eyes before placing a kiss on the man's lips.

Soubi's hand trailed up the boy's small back. He deepened the kiss quickly causing Ritsuka to jump. Soubi smirked at the sound the boy made, almost like a whimpering dog. He trailed his other hand along the boy's red cheek.

Ritsuka pulled back with a playful smile. "I think we should do it." Soubi gave him a confused look. Ritsuka pulled himself onto the man's lap. "I mean it." The teen rocked lightly to position himself better. "I think I'm ready now."

Soubi smiled but took a deep breath. "Ritsuka," He looked his sacrifice in the eyes. "You are still very young." He rubbed the young one's cheek with the back of his fingers. "And as much as I'd love to be the one to lay with you in the heat of passion," His smile dropped slightly. "I don't want to be your one regret."

"But I have many regrets." Ritsuka pushed. "Besides, I love you. We've been together for so long now and I know you want it." He placed his hand on the man's lap. "I know you want me to touch you."

Soubi placed his hand on the other's. "When you are older." He looked down as he laced his finger's thru the smaller ones. "When you are more mature."

"I'm already mature." Ritsuka leaned in closer. "Or do you mean in that? Cause I practice a lot in the bath."

Soubi felt a shiver at the lower part of his back threaten to climb up. "I mean when you are old enough to see further than just tomorrow and next week. When are able to truly decide for yourself that you wouldn't regret it when you are much older."

Ritsuka stuck his bottom lip out. "I'm surprised at you Soubi." He sat up straight. "I thought for sure you wanted me now."

"Oh and I do." Soubi held his breath. Ritsuka cocked his head. "Ritsuka, I really do." He exhaled slowly. "But not here. Not like this."

"This?" Ritsuka cocked his head to the other side. "Then how would you like it?"

"Well for starters," Soubi smiled. "When you are not horny and can think with the head that holds a brain." He tapped the boy's nose. "But also I would like it longer after you've had your last doubts about it. Not too long ago you were the one telling me no."

"Would you have taken me then?" Ritsuka's ears twitched up and down. "Or were you just testing me?"

Soubi made a face as if he didn't like the answer he was about to give. "Actually I would have taken you then." He nodded a few times. "I really think I would have even if you'd screamed."

"So then why didn't you?" Ritsuka looked confused.

"Because I looked into your eyes." Soubi looked at him seriously. "You were not ready, just as you had said."

Ritsuka was quite for a moment. He thought over what Soubi had said and smiled. "I love you Soubi." He kissed the man again but when he pulled back he held on to the man's bottom lip in-between his teeth.

Soubi grinned. He loved being teased. He pulled his sacrifice into a deep passionate kiss.

At first Ritsuka thought he was seeing fireworks. A bright light flashed thru his eyelids. However, when he opened he eyes he remembered they were on a ride that takes pictures to buy in the gift shop. He jumped back quickly and saw the camera mounted on the wall and the tunnel coming to an end. He got off Soubi's lap to sit next to him again with his hands folding in his lap as if nothing had happened.

…

Natsuo and Youji greeted the two outside the gift shop. "So did you get a picture of the ride?" Youji nudged Ritsuka. "Natsu and I did."

"Ooh I want to see!" Natsuo pulled at the bag Soubi was holding. "I bet it's really cute."

"Yeah, let's see it." Youji pushed. "We'll show you ours if you show us your's."

"Youji," Natsuo giggled. "Don't say it like that."

"What?" Youji's looked at him stupidly. But then his eyes lit up and his eyes widened. "Oh… You think that did something in there!" He grabbed at the bag. "I've got to see this."

"We didn't do anything." Ritsuka growled. "But you can't see it."

"That just proves you did something." Youji laughed. "Oh man. I can't only imagine. How did the gift shop girl react? She thought Natsuo and I were cute. Though she did think we were both girls…" Ritsuka couldn't help but smile at that. It was true, the boys did look a tone like girls. Only their voices should have given them away.

"She looked Ritsuka up and down a lot." Soubi answered. "So I told her he was 18 and then everything was fine."

"Although…" Ritsuka looked up sides. "She did say if I ever wanted to visit she side of the fence she'd be happy to let me experiment with her." He pulled out a small piece of paper. "And told me to text her."

Soubi's eyebrow twitched slightly. "Well that's no surprise." He cleared his throat. "I mean, even one of the female Zero has hit on you in past." He winked. "You're just some kind of lady killer."

"Yeah," Ritsuka sighed, pocketing the phone number again. "Killer of ladies' dreams."

"Enough stalling." Youji grabbed the bag from Soubi's grasp. "It's time to see this thing." He pulled out the picture and his eyes widened.

"Oh may." Natsuo looked over his partner's shoulder to see. "Ritsuka." He looked at the boy. "I am shocked."

"Wow dude." Youji put the picture back in the bag. "I didn't think you had it in ya."

"Shut up." The raven haired boy looked away. His face was bright red and his tail swished back and forth nervously.

"Don't let Kio see that." Youji handed the bag back to Soubi. "He's head would explode."

"Our picture now!" Natsuo pulled the picture out of the back. "Be warned, it's sexy." He handed it to Ritsuka.

Ritsuka looked over it quickly before blinking several times still looking at it. "Wow Natsuo." He looked up at the boy. "And you're shocked at me?"

Soubi looked at it and smiled. "You two are cute."

"Cute?" Ritsuka pointed at where Natsuo's hand was placed, on Youji's buckle. "You call that cute?"

"I call that heat of the moment." Soubi smirked. "I call this cute." He pointed at Youji holding Natsuo's other hand kissing the redhead's wrist sweetly with his eyes closed.

"We didn't know when the picture was going to take." Youji shrugged. "Otherwise we would have made out like you guys."

Soubi shrugged. "We didn't know when it would take either." He smiled. "But I'm glade it took when it did. It's a memory, like from when Ritsuka young and always taking pictures."

((Wow! You guys are amazing! 13 reviews in one morning. I woke up to see my email flooded with review alerts and my heart began to soar.

Youji: Like an eeeeagle!

Natsuo: Wrong show.

Youji: *hangs head* Sorry.

Anyways… *glare at Youji* You guys are wonderful and I feel so honored to write for you. Thank you so very very much for your sweet reviews, they really mean a lot to me.

Ritsuka: *bows* Thank you very much. *hands out amusement park tickets*))


	36. Kio found a bad boy

Kio was waiting for the group in the gift shop. He was leaned over the counter seductively talking to the guy behind the counter. "Maybe I'll show you my tattoo one day." He trailed his fingers down the man's tattoo covered arm. The man just smiled and started helping the people who were ready to check out. "Maybe you and I can go back to my place when you get off."

"Sorry," The guy leaned in next to him once the costumers had already left. "I already have a girlfriend."

"And I already have a boyfriend." Kio winked. "But what they don't know won't hurt them."

"Hmmm" He smiled. "I'll keep that in mind." He wrote his number down and handed it to Kio. "You'll be the first person I call if I break up."

Kio held the paper to his heart. "I like the sound of that." He winked.

"Oooo…" Natsuo walked up and grabbed Kio around the arm. "Kio found a bad boy."

The cashier stood up straight. "You have a kid?"

"Daddy I want a sucker." Youji grabbed his other arm."

"No." Kio pushed the boy's off. "Well yes. I mean. Well… not them." He glared at the boys who grinned back.

"Kio," Soubi walked up to the man. "It's time to take the boys home. They have their permit tests in the morning."

"Yeah." Kio sighed. He looked at the guy behind the counter. "I'll call you sometime."

"Um sure." The guy looked curious as they walked away.

…

"I don't want ears in my permit picture Youji grabbed his neko ears in the backseat driving home. "They make me look like a kid."

"You are a kid." Kio pointed out. "There's no shame in that."

"Maybe we should have them for our permit but lose them for our regular license." Natsuo suggested. "That way when we compare them we look older and fully street legal."

Youji perked up. "That's an awesome idea."

"Oh brother." Ritsuka sighed. "That's a strange reason for losing your ears."

"What other reasons are there?" Youji shrugged.

"Love." Ritsuka answered sharply.

"What's that, Loveless?" Natsuo smirked mischievously.

"Oh shut up." Ritsuka looked out the window to pout over his real name.

…

Once they got home everyone went their separate ways. The Zeros were on their futon and Kio was in his room. Soubi scooped Ritsuka up bridle style and whisked him into the bedroom. Ritsuka laughed as Soubi set him on the bed and quickly began kissing him.

"I thought you wanted to wait till I was older." Ritsuka giggled. "I've only aged about an hour."

"Oh but what an hour you have grown." Soubi started nipping at the boy's ear causing him to squeal. "It's been extremely hard keeping my hands off of you for that hour."

"Soubi!" Ritsuka laughed as the man unbuttoned his shirt and suckled on his neck. He run his fingers thru his fighter's hair. "Promise to go easy on me?"

Soubi looked up. "I promise." He's eyes locked with the boy's violet ones. "I'll only go as far as you want me to."

Ritsuka smiled sweetly. "Not all the way." He ran his fingers on the man's pale face. "But everything else is fine." He winked. "Just leave me with ears okay?"

"Understood." Soubi nodded then quickly went to work removing the boy's shirt.

((Thank you all so much for the reviews! It is amazing to see how many reviews this fanfic has with no sign of stopping.

Ritsuka: We have got some reviews we don't understand however.

Natsuo: Like missjees "great if you want my sexy jajaj below soon", we have no idea what your sexy jajaj is.

Youji: So maybe we do want it. *wink**wink*

Ritsuka: Oh brother… Well anyways, thank you guys so very much for all the lovely reviews. Also, if you have any fanart for the fanfic(s) we would love to see it.

Youji: Yeah like ilovehikarukaoru on deviant art drew one for the Loveless fanfic Sleepover (remove spaces) ((http:/ ilovehikarukaoru .deviantart .com /gallery/d2o5wll)) Or these two from GaarasTeddyBear this one from the Sleepover as well, ((http:/ gaarasteddybear123 .deviantart .com /art/ By-the-Way-124631801?q=by%3A GaarasTeddyBear123 +fanfic&qo=24)) and this one from Neko Prom (( http:/ gaarasteddybear123 .deviantart .com /gallery/d24fuum)) We love them all!

Natsuo: Thank you! *passes out tunnel of love pictures*))


	37. Send his inner mother into a panic

Kio woke up the next morning gathering up money and paper work the boys would need to take their permit tests that day. He was worried with the fake papers Soubi had made up by Nagisa for the Zeros would be discovered as fraud and they would be sent to jail. Ritsuka's paper work however would be just fine.

"Good morning." Soubi walking into the kitchen. "Are you ready for a long day at the DMV today?" He asked pouring two cups of coffee.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Kio took the second mug from his friend. "It's hard to believe we've made it this far with the kids. It feels like just yesterday we were enrolling them in high school." He took a sip of coffee before realizing it was extremely bitter and grabbed the sugar bowl.

Soubi took a sip of coffee. "In a few years it will be collage." He noted.

"Yeah," Kio agreed while pouring the whole bowl of sugar in his coffee. "For Ritsuka anyways."

"And maybe Natsuo." Soubi shrugged. "But definitely not Youji."

"He just doesn't show they same drive as the other two." Kio stirred the black liquid into a thick syrup like consistency. "Well I know he has drive." He judged. "Just not the drive that involves the productiveness for this world."

"He's still growing." Soubi explained. "He'll find his passion one day. Right now he is still trying to figure out who he is as person."

"Kids." Kio took a huge gulp of coffee. "I'll never understand them."

"That's what I like about them." Soubi smiled. "They always make you wonder."

…

"Good morning!" Natsuo popped out of the futon like a jackrabbit on crack. "I'm ready to take my test now! Is it time to go? I can pour water on Youji to wake him up if that means we get to go. Hell, I'll pour water on him even if we don't get to go. I think I'll pour water on him now. It'll be fun!" He ran and grabbed a glass and began to fill it with water.

"Hold your horses Natsuo." Kio grabbed the glass from the hyper child. "We'll leave once everyone is awake and ready. There is no rush."

"Sure there's a rush." Natsuo put his hands on his hips. "The DMV is a very crowed place and I hate waiting in line."

"He has a point." Soubi made a face as if he couldn't believe he'd just agreed with a Zero.

Kio made the same face back. "Okay… Well then I'll go wake up the boys." He walked off towards Ritsuka and Soubi's room.

Soubi looked a little worried. Natsuo caught his expression and grinned. "He's he going to find something in there that'll send his inner mother into a panic?"

Before Soubi could say anything Kio came running out of the room as if being chased by bees. He ran up to Soubi and grabbed the man by the front of his shirt. "Why is Ritsuka naked?" Natsuo covered his mouth his his hands and began laughing.

Soubi sighed. "He still has his ears Kio." He grabbed the man's clinched fists. "There's nothing to worry about."

"You were in bed with him last night weren't you?" Kio flared his teeth. "What did you do to my child?"

"Told you." Natsuo snickered. "He's the mother in all this."

"He is a teenager Kio." Soubi pushed Kio's hands to his sides. "You of all people should understand that teenagers have newly discovered hormones they want to test out." He sighed. "At lest he is safe with me. It's not like I'd take advantage of him."

"What all did you two do?" Kio glared. "Though ears better be held tight to his head when he gets up."

"Yeah Soubi," Natsuo teased. "What did you two do? Did you go as far as Youji and I have gone?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kio shot a looked at the red head. "How far have you two gone?"

"Not all the way of course." Natsuo wiggled his ears. "But we have touched and licked as if eating ice cream." He licked his lips. "And we've-"

"Okay never mind!" Kio cut him off. "Forget I ever asked." He glared at Soubi again.

"Kio I'm sorry." Soubi looked sincerely into the man's eyes. "But Ritsuka and I are dating and it's not like this will be the only time we do things like this. I will be with him for as long as he wants me and I will do whatever he wants me to do."

"You had the same plan with Seimei." Kio pointed out in a low tone.

A sign of pain appeared on Soubi's face for a second. "Ritsuka is different." Soubi's voice cracked slightly. "I thought you would have noticed that by now."

"You're right." Kio cleared his mind of all anger. "I'm sorry. Ritsuka is a lot better than Seimei. I can see he really does love you and cares about your well being. I guess I am just jealous." Tears welled up in his eyes.

"There is no reason to be." Soubi wrapped his arms around the man tightly. "I still love you just the same as I always have. If it wasn't for you I would still be a broken zombie. You are a wonderful friend." He bent down as kissed his cheek lightly.

"I'll go wake up Youji." Natsuo walked out of the kitchen. "Let you two have some privacy."

…

Youji woke up to see Natsuo sitting on his stomach. "It's time to get up." Natsuo grinned. "We take our tests today."

"Tests?" Youji asked groggily. "What tests? I hate tests"

"Our permit tests you idiot!" Natsuo bounced up and down on Youji's firm tummy. "The test that lets us drive legally."

"I hate being legal." Youji pulled Natsuo's pillow over his face. "I like sleep."

"You're waking up or I'll drag you there in your Pjs." Natsuo crossed his arms. "I highly doubt you want your picture taken looking like a slob."

"I am a slob." Youji mumbled thru the pillow. "Just let me sleep for 5 more minutes."

"Fine then." Natsuo stood up. "I'll just go rape Ritsuka instead."

"Hold the phone!" Youji sat up quickly. "Now I know you'd do that." He stood up. "I'm up. I'll get ready right now."

Natsuo smirked. "Good boy." He patted Youji on the head. "Now hurry up. Once Kio is done pulling on Ritsuka's ear to make sure they are 100% attached we are leaving."

"What?" Youji raised an eyebrow. "Ritsuka lost his ears?"

"No." Natsuo shrugged. "But Soubi did make him cum and Kio found him naked on the bed."

"Nice." Youji snickered.

…

Ritsuka woke up a few minutes after Kio had come in. He's legs were tangled in the bed sheets. Goosebumps covered his exposed skin from the cold air-conditioning. Next to him was an empty pillow where Soubi had been. He looked at the clock in shock at the time. He had slept till 10am. Kio had told them all last night to be ready at 9. He bolted out of bed and ran into the shower.

Last night was amazing. Soubi treated him like a prince. The both held each other for hour in hot passion moving only to please the other. It was even more perfect than Ritsuka had ever dreamed.

((Thank you so much for reviewing! Next chapter will bring this fanfic finally back to where it originally began.

Youji: Lets just hope we pass the tests.

Natsuo: I ready!

Ritsuka: I've study a ton so I feel ready.

Natsuo: *passes out managa* You awesome reviews might need something to read while we wait at the DMV.))


	38. Keep your mouth shut

At the DMV Kio made sure each boy was given a number for their turn in line and a driver's manual for studying. Soubi brought a sketchpad while Kio brought his music player. They all sat on the cold metal chairs waiting for the tv screen to show their numbers. Youji found it highly unfair that the adults were allow to bring entertaining things but the teenagers were only allowed study books. Natsuo feared Youji would find some forum of entertainment that would end with him in trouble if he wasn't given something else to do.

"I'm bored." Youji whined, laying his head on Natsuo's shoulder. "How long is this going to take? I have stuff to burn."

Natsuo tried to ignore him by reading his manual but Youji started poking his arm over and over again. "The DMV closes at 4pm." He sighed.. "So we'll be here till then unless they call our numbers sooner."

"Well what's our numbers?" Youji knitted his eyebrow together. "The tv says 46."

"You are number 102." Natsuo answered. "I am number 101." He held up his number card.

"No fair!" Youji grabbed for Natsuo's card. "Why do you get to go first?" He snagged the card from his fighter.

"Kio gave it to me because I came in first dumb butt." Natsuo snagged the card back. "You can wait your turn like everybody else."

"Everybody else?" Youji looked around at all the faces in the room. "Look at these people. I am ten times better than them. Why must I be compared to them?"

"You're an orphaned child who's only goal in life should be to live to see tomorrow." Kio snarled. "Now shut up and study."

"I've got it better than the baby over there." Youji pointed at the baby screaming it's head of in front of them. "It's mom even looks like a crack hoe."

"We could make your life much worse." Kio glared. "Now keep your mouth shut."

"Bite me." Youji crossed his arms.

"I will." Natsuo grabbed his partner's wrist.

"I'd like to see you try." Youji shot him a daring smirk.

"Oh I'll do more than try." Natsuo shot back the exact same look.

"I'll bite you both if you don't be quite." Ritsuka cut in. "Come on guys, you're making people stare."

"So?" Youji looked around at all the bum like people in the room. "It's not like we're ever going to see these people again." He flipped some hair over his shoulder. "They're just here to have their licenses revoked for drunk driving and stuff. Or look at that granny over there," He pointed out an elderly woman with a walker. "She's getting her license taken away so her family can stick her in a home. They're not even worth my time." He looked at the tv screen which now read 49. "I shouldn't even be waiting here for them to get their crap taken care of."

"Well you are waiting on them," Soubi spoke up. "and you can do it with your mouth shut."

"I'm the future." Youji stood up on his chair. "I'll be running this world while you all are dieing so I need a license."

"Sit your ass down." Natsuo tugged on the boy's tail. "You can't run the world if Kio kills you."

Youji jumped of the chair but didn't sit down. Instead he stood in front of Natsuo with his hands behind his back swaying back and forth. "Natsu…" He grinned. "Can I have a quarter?" ((Sorry it's not Japanese money...))

"What for?" Nastuo looked testy. "So you can get that sugary bubblegum over there? I don't think so, that's the last thing you need."

"Oh come of Natasu-chan." Youji clasped his hands together in front of him. "Just one piece. I'll be a good boy if you do."

"Somehow I doubt that." Natsuo raised an eyebrow. "Remember the last time I gave you gum? You played with is and got it tangled in your hair. It took us four hours to get it all out."

"That's was three weeks ago." Youji wined. "I've learned my lesson this time. Please…"

"Will it really shut you up?" Natsuo looked him straight in the eye. "If you get a piece you will sit down quietly and wait?"

Youji nodded eagerly. "I won't even put it in my hair." He pulled at a long strained of his mint green hair.

"Fine." Natsuo reached in his pocket and pulled out a quarter. "But if I see you playing with it I'll make you spit it out."

Youji swiped the quarter and ran over to the bubblegum machine. Everyone gave Natsuo a strange look before looking back at their books and things. Natsuo sighed, Youji owned him big time for all this. He just wondered why his sacrifice always acts like a spaz in public places.

"Who's the idiot who even made white bubblegum?" Youji sat back down holding a white bubblegum ball between he's fingers. "Kids like color. White makes a kid feel ripped off."

"Well if you don't want it throw it away." Natsuo shook his head in disbelief. "You ungrateful little thing."

"Oh I'll still eat it." Youji popped the gum ball in his mouth. "I was simply speaking my mind."

"Well could you keep them as quite thoughts?" Kio rolled his eyes. "Ritsuka is trying to study."

"He's studied enough." Youji smacked his gum. "Hell, he's studied harder than any of us."

"Why don't you try it?" Ritsuka looked up from his manual.

"Because I'm eatin' my gum." Youji pointed at his mouth.

Ritsuka gave him a dirty look.

"Okay boys." Soubi rubbed Ritsuka on the back. "Calm down. Ritsuka, how about you take a break from studying and draw with me. Youji, stop smacking and take a nap or something."

Ritsuka blushed. "I can't draw…" He looked at Soubi's current sketch which was two hands touching at the fingertips. He's drawings were always extremely life like with the shadowing and detail the man had put into them. They always made Ritsuka jealous he didn't have an artistic bone in his body.

Youji turned to Natsuo and cocked his head like a puppy. "Natsu." He cocked his head to the other side. "Nastu." He noticed he was being ignored and cocked his head again. "NatsuBear…" He cocked his head again and pulled on one of Natsuo red curls.

"What?" Natsuo's head spun. He shot him a horribly nasty look which quickly changed to shock when Youji's lips pressed against his own. "Mm" He tried to push back but Youji was holding the back of his head. Before he tried to push back again he felt Youji try to deepen the kiss. He sighed before giving in and letting Youji have his way, as long as if kept his quite there was nothing wrong with it. Nothing wrong except the many stares they were getting.

When they finally broke apart Natsuo found the gum now in his mouth. "Do you want this back?" He bit the gum between his front teeth.

Youji grinned mischievously and grabbed the end of it with his teeth. He pulled back slowly causing a long strand of gum to hold the boys together. Natsuo smirked before pulling in and kissing Youji again to place the whole piece of gum in his mouth.

"Would you stop turning my on in public." He set the manual on his lap. "It's not polite."

Kio rolled his eyes. He looked up at the screen to see the numbers seemed to be crawling towards the 70s. At this rate they could be there all day.

((Thank you so much for the many reviews!

Natsuo: With this many reviews we'd feel bad if there wasn't a fast update.

Youji: However we can't promise updates everyday.

Ritsuka: The author does have a life too you know.

Youji: A boring life. But a life none the less.

Ritsuka: Well sometimes chapter ideas are hard to come up with.

Natsuo: And sometimes the mood to write just isn't there.

Youji: Well regardless of when the updates come it's not like this fanfic is going to be ending anytime soon. So please be patient with updates like you have been and keep submitting those epic reviews!

Ritsuka: Also, theOneWhoCounts, your review made us laugh. That is awesome you are on a trip and still take the time to read and review this fanfic. You are awesome!

Youji: Now here's a treat for all our wonderful reviewers, pre-chewed bubble gum! Every piece was specially chewed by me!

Natsuo: I don't think they want that. Here have some none chewed gum. *passes out bubble gum*))


	39. The Permit Test

Hours later Ritsuka's number was finally on the screen. Soubi took him back with all his paper work and for moral support. Ritsuka walked up to the woman behind a tall desk and handed her his number card. She looked down at him from over her glasses that set on the end of her nose.

"Can I help you?" She looked to Soubi. "Or you?"

"I need to take the permit test." Ritsuka spoke up.

"Alright then." The middle aged woman pushed his glasses up the bridge of her nose. Quickly began typing on the computer in front of her. "Name?" She began asking him the standard ID questions. Ritsuka answered quickly. After, Soubi handed the woman all the paper work Ritsuka's parents had signed. She flipped thru them before glancing up at Soubi. "So who are you?"

"I'm the one he is living with." Soubi answered truthfully.

"Are you a legal guardian?" She looked him up and down.

"His parents have given their consent." Soubi answered. "But there has never been any legal documents signed."

"Alright then, so you don't have to fill anything out." The woman pointed at an electronic pad next to her. "Okay Ritsuka, I'm going to need your signature, fingerprint and picture before the test."

Ritsuka signed his name slowly making sure everything looked perfect. Then he rolled his thumb on the pad asking for his fingerprint. Next he stood in front of a blue screen ready for his picture to be taken. He fixed his hair slightly with his fingers before staring directly into the camera. Soubi smiled at how cute the boy looked when the flash hurt his eyes causing him to blink a lot.

"Your computer it the first one over there." The woman pointed at the old computers across the room. "Good luck."

Ritsuka turned to the computers only to see Natsuo had been next to him with an older man getting his information taken. He was nervous Natsuo would bug him if they took the test at the same time. Soubi left to wait while Kio went up with Natsuo once his number was called.

Ritsuka sat down in front of the computer and clicked BEGIN after reading the instructions carefully. He was extremely nervous now. The questions seemed easy at first but after the fourth one he noticed they were getting strange. It almost seemed there could be more than one answer or no right answer at all.

Nastuo sat at the computer next to Ritsuka. He smiled quietly to himself before starting his test without reading the instructions. Ritsuka looked so nervous and tense it made the red head giggle.

Youji 's number was finally called and he quickly dashed up to the same desk Natsuo had been at. "I'm here for my permit test." He pointed at Kio. "This guy is with me. He helped my partner over there." He pointed at Natsuo's back. "He'll be helping me now."

The man behind the desk do not look amused. "So do you have paper work like your friend over there had?" Kio handed the man the paper work that held fake birth records. "Very well then." The man began to read the papers quickly. "I just need some information before you begin your test." He typed at his computer. "Name?"

"Youji Awesome Stud." Youji grinned.

The man rolled his eyes and simply typed in the name that was on Youji's fake birth records. He made a face then looked at Youji confused. "So is that your twin brother or something?" He pointed at Natsuo.

"Hell no!" Youji made a face. "He's my sex kitten. If he were my brother that would be weird… though that still wouldn't stop us."

The man looked disgusted but proceeded with the questions. "Sex?"

"Makes babies." Youji nodded matter of factly. "This is an easy test." He smiled at Kio.

((Thank you so much for the reviews!'

Youji: We're in the middle of testing right now so we can't talk much.

Natsuo: *passes out luck rabbit feet* Wish us luck!))


	40. pass and fail

Youji finished the test before his friends even though he was the last to begin. Before going back up to the desk to receive his grades he decided to play footsie with Natsuo. Natsuo giggled lightly and began rubbing his foot up and down Youji's leg while answering a few more questions. Youji looked over to see his partner had five more questions left to answer while Ritsuka only had two more. He looked back at the people behind the desks to see they were now glaring at him. He glared back before grabbing Natsuo's tail and rubbing it seductively. The workers quickly looked away.

"It's hard answering this last question with you turning me on." Natsuo flicked his tail out of Youji's hand. "Give me two more seconds and then we can play."

Youji squirmed in his seat. He loved when Natsuo used the word 'play'. Now he was turned on.

…

"So how'd it go?" Soubi smiled at the three boys walking up.

"I passed!" Natsuo beamed holding up his permit with an adorable picture of him on it.

"I failed." Youji shrugged. "The guy said it was the worst grade he had ever seen."

Kio rolled his eyes. "Of course."

"What about you Ritsuka?" Soubi looked down at the quite boy.

"I failed." Ritsuka's ears laid flat on his head. "I missed one too many."

Soubi wrapped an arm a comforting arm around the young boy. "We'll try again tomorrow." He kissed the top of his head. "I'm so proud of you."

"Why?" Ritsuka looked down at his feet. "I'm a failure."

"You tried your best." Soubi rubbed the boy's back. "You studied hard and went in with more knowledge than most people who come in here."

Ritsuka rested his head on his fighter's chest. "So then why'd I fail?"

Soubi shrugged. "Maybe you were just nervous because you didn't know what to expect. Now you know what the test is like so when we come in tomorrow it wouldn't be as scary."

…

"Damn Natsuo," Youji held Natsuo's permit in both hands while he walked into Soubi's apartment. "You are seeeeeeexy!" He kissed the picture. "And they say these things always turn out horribly."

Natsuo giggled. "Okay. You've held it long enough." He held out his hand. "Now hand it over."

"No way!" Youji hid the permit behind his back. "This little beauty and I are going to have some alone time."

"Oh really?" Natsuo snatched his permit back quickly. "And to do what with it exactly? Because if it's what I think it is, you can just do that with me and get more out of it." He winked.

Youji's ears perked up and his tail began to swish back and forth. "Really?" He grinned. "You'll let me?"

"Mhm" Natsuo nodded.

"And you won't complain?" Youji bounced up and down on the balls of his feet.

Natsuo shook his head slowly.

"Hot damn!" Youji grabbed his partner's wrist and pulled him into Kio's bedroom.

"That can't be good." Kio noted as he walked in the door.

"I don't even want to know." Ritsuka mad a face.

"We'll burn the sheets once they're done." Soubi shut the door behind them.

"Nasty." Ritsuka and Kio said in unison.

…

"How about we take you boys out driving later today?" Kio pulled a chupa out of his pocket and handed it to Ritsuka. "Maybe find a small neighborhood you all can practice in. Maybe it will help you understand some of the things that are the test better."

Ritsuka unwrapped the sucker. "That sounds nice." He glanced at Soubi who was watching him closely and licked the chupa slowly. "We'll do that once the Zeros are done messing up your bed and Soubi takes a cold shower." He winked at his fighter.

"You know you could help me more than a shower would." Soubi smirked.

"True." Ritsuka popped the whole sucker in his mouth and slowly pulling it out and grinning. "But teasing you is a lot more fun."

Kio twitched. "I shouldn't have given you that." He popped out a chupa for himself. "The hormones are stirred up all over this place."

Ritsuka chuckled. "Well what did you expect with a house filled with three teenagers?"

((Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews!

Kio: *passes out chupas*))


	41. There will be no rocking

Natsuo and Youji came out of Kio's bedroom and surprisingly their ears were still in place. No one else in the room could believe it. Kio was spectacle enough to go up to Natsuo and poke one of his virgin ears. It twitched at the tip indicating to the man that in fact the boy's neko ear was real.

"Hey!" Natsuo covered his ears with his hands. "No touchy."

"Yeah Kio." Youji glared. "What's the big idea?"

"He much be worried about his bed." Natsuo ran his fingers thru his hair. "It's a mess." He matter of fact-ly looked at Kio.

"Yeah," Youji smirked. "And it was quite fun making it that way."

"What the fuck did you two do?" Kio snapped.

"Basically the word you just used." Natsuo nodded with his bottom lip slightly sticking out. "Yep." He blinked and nodded a few more times. "Fun stuffs."

"Oh my god!" Kio rubbed his tumble in anger. "Now I'll have to burn those sheets."

"Just to be on the safe side," Youji tilted his head to the side his head slightly. "You might want to bur the whole bed completely."

"And the rug." Natsuo noted. "And the dresser. And maybe the closet."

"Just the floor and the clothes rack in the closet." Youji added. "And maybe just a few of the clothes in there."

"Then who the hell do you two still have your ears?" Kio's voice raised to a new level.

Both Zeros giggled. "Oh we have our ways." They smiled with light glares. "That'll never know."

…

Once Kio was a little calmer (still bright red in the face. but calmer.), Soubi took the time to bring up the subject of driving again. "Now that you boys have had a chance to relax, how would you like to go out driving to get some food for lunch? Natsuo may drive us to the restaurant and Ritsuka and Youji may drive us back here taking turns."

"Sounds fine to me." Ritsuka shrugged. "I don't feel like driving much today anyways."

"Then maybe I should drive all the way home." Youji spoke up.

"You'll take turns." Soubi shot the mint haired boy a glare. "The last thing we need is another unexpected trip to the park."

"I was cashing a squirrel!" Youji explained loudly. "I mean come on… I could have got it if it wasn't for Kio."

"You're driving half way and that's final." Soubi sighed at how much he sounded like a parent. He swore teenagers are worse than 12 year olds.

"So where should we go?" Natsuo asked. "I could drive a long distance so anywhere is fine by me."

"WacDonald's ((I don't like to use real store names but you know what I mean)) is always fine with me." Ritsuka answered.

"What about a hibachi restaurant?" Youji suggested. "I could really go for some yummy stake."

"You just want to see the fire." Kio shook his head. "And Soubi and I agreed a long time ago we would never let you near one of those places." Soubi nodded in agreement.

"WacDonald's it is then." Ritsuka grinned.

Soubi shook his head with a small smile. "Okay I guess. Even though it is extremely unhealthy."

"Fine by me." Natsuo shrugged. "Just first let me find my permit." He patted his front pockets, not there. "Now were did I put it?" He patted his back pockets, not there either. "Oh yeah." He pulled Youji closer to him and reached in the front of his sacrifice's pants. "Ah!" He pulled out his permit. "Here it is." He did a little dance before dashing to the door. "Time to rock and roll!"

"There will be no rocking." Kio protected, following everyone out the door. "Only slow and safe rolling." He waved his finger in the air while walking down the stairs. "I mean it! I will take the car away if you don't obey all the driving laws."

…

"Okay Natsuo," Kio braced himself in the drive's seat. "You're going to turn out nice and easy. This is a left turn. Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Duh." Natsuo pulled perfectly with his signal on. "Driving is easy." He got up to speed. "It's a lot easier than car racing games in the arcade as well." He switched lanes without even needing to be told and stopped at a red light.

"I'm imprested." Soubi nodded in the back seat. "You are doing quite well for yourself Natsuo."

"Yeah." Natsuo shrugged waiting at the light. "It helps when you've had a lot of practice in stolen cars. If you wreak them it's not a big deal."

((You guys are amazing reviewers! You always make me smile!

Youji: Hey! I thought I always made you smile!

Well… yeah. I guess you can make me smile. But not always. Sometimes you are really mean to me.

Youji: I'm only mean out of loooove.

Natsuo: Ahm. Yeah… You've tried that on me before, so you should know that doesn't work. Now stop trying to flirt with the author.

Oh! Ilovehikarukaoru from DA reviewed after we mentioned her!

Youji: YAY! Can she draw me in our sexy car?

Natsuo: What about me? I want to be in the car too!

Oh brother… Anyways… Ritsuka, would you like to end this?

Ritsuka: Sure. *passes out fries* Thank you for your amazing reviews.))


	42. Last meal

At WacDonald's Ritsuka ordered his favorite a HugeWac, fries, drink and an apple pastry. Soubi was worried the teenager would become over weight if he ate all that. Thankfully they didn't go out to eat a lot so Soubi normally had control of the boys' diets. He didn't worry too much about the Zeros gaining weight however because they are always so hyper and active they most likely run off everything in one prank. But Ritsuka is different, he sits more and doesn't like to play so Soubi makes sure he eats healthy foods even if he doesn't necessarily like them.

Kio and Soubi ordered salads with fruit cups. Youji laughed and called them fruit cups. Kio ordered a milkshake to go with while Soubi got tea. "You know the shake kind of counter balances the salad." Soubi told his friend."

"Really?" Kio smirked. "Because I think it will make my butt look better in my new jeans." He winked. "Or maybe I'm just really craving something sweet."

"My turn!" Youji pushed his way passed the group. "Hey." He leaned up on the counter and gave the cashier a seductive grin. "I would like whatever you've got with a side of bangin' in my room."

The girl behind the counter squirmed. "Um could you order something off of the real menu please?" She looked down at the cash register to hide her blush with her hat. "Or let the line move along."

"I could move you along." Youji's tail swished back and forth. "Up and down. Or side to side." He bit his lip lightly trying to hold back an even bigger smile. "Whatever you want."

"Youji!" Natsuo yanked the horny teen back by his tail. "You will not flirt in front of me." The cashier looked up at the jealous red head. "Hello." Natsuo looked the girl up and down as it to find what Youji was so attracted to. "I would like a chicken burger with a side of fries and don't even think about my boyfriend."

"Would you like a drink with that?" The now scared girl tried to stay professional. She could feel the death raze impending in Natsuo's one eye.

"I'll have a smoothie." Natsuo stuck his lip out slightly. "Can my dumb butt of a boyfriend over here will have the same." He pointed at Kio. "And he will pay." He step aside to let man move back up to the register.

While everyone walked away to find a table Youji ran back up to the register and handed the girl a napkin he had secretly wrote his cell phone number on. "When you get off." He gave her a sexy wink. "Text me."

"Oh what the hell." Natsuo stormed over and dragged Youji off by the shirt collar. "I swear, I need to keep a leash on you."

"Oooo Natsuo gets kinky when he is jealous." Youji snickered.

…

"Dude!" Youji pat his tummy after everyone finished their meals. "I don't think I could eat another bite."

"Good." Natsuo glared. "Cause that was your last meal."

"Damn! Natsu," Youji sat up straighter. "What's wrong with you?" He made a face. "Is it that time of the month already?"

"Haha" Natsuo looked un-amused. "I'm just wondering why you took your other little joke over there," He looked up at the front desk. "so far." The other three at the table exchanged quick glances before slowly raising out of their seats and leaving to get Ritsuka and Soubi 'refills'. "Why did you even bother to give her your number?" Natsuo continued.

"I think you're taking this way too seriously." Youji scratched the back of his not itchy head. "I mean, I was just playin'."

"No Youji," Natsuo took a deep breath in. "I can't tell when you're just playing." He bit the inside of his lip. "And I would have been fine if you were just playing. But you gave the girl your phone number because you really saw something in her."

"I don't have x-ray vision." Youji protected. "I just gave her my number as a joke. A joke to farther the joke." He squinted his eyes as if in pain. "Are you really mad at me?"

"You're damn right I'm mad at you." Natsuo nodded his head calmly. His voice was lower now. "You best hope she doesn't text you. Or you better be hoping the front deck is comfortable at night."

"Surprisingly it is." Youji mused.

"You know what?" Natsuo stood up. "I'm done. I'm going to the bathroom." He stormed off into the restroom.

"Fuck." Youji hung his head in shame.

"Smooth move Mr. Flirts A. Lot." Kio sat back down in front of the boy.

"Screw off." Youji banged his forehead repeated on to table.

"Ritsuka," Soubi placed a hand on his sacrifice's shoulder. "Why don't you go talk to Natsuo. Kio and I will talk care of Youji."

"Okay but…" Ritsuka looked over at the restrooms. "He went into the girl's bathroom."

Soubi smirked. "It doesn't matter." He tapped the boy's nose. "You're pretty enough to pass as a girl."

Ritsuka gave him a dirty look before huffing and walking off the restroom. He'd never been in the separate gender's bathroom before so he was curious at what he might find. He opened the door and quickly made sure there was nobody at the sinks that might see him. There wasn't so he walked in slowly.

"Natsuo?" He asked in a hushed ton. "Where are you?" He heard a sniff coming from the handicap stall. "It's Ritsuka." He knocked lightly on the stall door. He the thankful there wasn't anyone else in there. "Can I come in?" He looked into the stall through the small space between the door and stall wall. Natsuo was sitting on the floor with his back against the wall and his head in his hands. "Come on Nastuo. Talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about." A muffled voice finally answered. "You saw what happened."

"Yes I did." Ritsuka turned the stall lock slowly with his finger from the outside. "I just want to know why you are so upset of over this." He finally got the door to open. "Come on." He sat down next to his friend. "Talk to me."

"Why shouldn't I be upset?" Natsuo whipped his nose on his knee before looking over at Ritsuka. "Just because he flirts all the time with random people?"

"You usually play along." Ritsuka shrugged. "I just figured-"

"He was looking at her." Natsuo cut him off. "He was looking at her like he really liked her. He thinks she's hot."

"Maybe he was just being overly playful." Ritsuka shrugged. "Maybe he was just trying to mess with her more than he does with most people."

Natsuo shook his head. "No." He whipe his eye with his thumb. "I know him too well. He gave her the same looks he gives Yuiko."

Ritsuka remember the incident with Youji and Yuiko. Youji and Natsuo were picking Ritsuka up from school wit Soubi for the first time ever. Yuiko walked with Ritsuka as usual. That's when Youji got hearts in his eyes and he even began to drool. He walked up to Yuiko and began flirting heavily with her, telling her how fine she looked and how he'd love to take her out somewhere. At the time Natsuo just stood back quietly and watched. Now that Ritsuka thought about it that was different for Youji. Noramly Youji seems extremely clear when he is flirting as a joke. But with Yuiko Youji seem serious with the ways he looked at her and even asked Ritsuka about her later that day.

"I just don't know what he sees in them that he doesn't see in me." Natsuo interjected. "I mean, I've been there for him since I can remember. We are literally made for each other. So why does he want them?" Ritsuka didn't know what so said, if he was supposed to say anything at all. "Maybe he doesn't feel the same ways as I do."

"Well what do you feel?" Ritsuka sounded truly caring.

"I love him." Natsuo's chin quivered. "I love him with everything in me. But he is the only one that makes me feel pain. Pain in my heart. It hurts to think that I'm just a free thrill for him anytime he wants it because I'm always on hand." He sniffed. "I mean, I know I'm the fighter and that I shouldn't complain and just obey my sacrifice. But he is more than just a sacrifice to me." Ritsuka wrapped an arm around the boy. Natsuo fell into his arms and began crying. "I just want him to love me." He whimpered into Ritsuka's shoulder. "And now that he's become even horny than normal I want him to lose his ears to me. But I'm scared he doesn't want to wait on me because I'm not ready."

Ritsuka smoothed Natsuo's burgundy hair and spoke quietly to him. "It's okay to feel those things." He wrapped his arms around him tighter. "Fighter or not."

"I just wish I wasn't so selfish." Natsuo gripped at the front of Ritsuks's shirt. "We came so close today. I was so scared."

"I know what you mean." Ritsuka told him sincerely. "Soubi and I have come close too."

((Thank you all so much for the reviews! Sorry to end this on such a dramatic note.

Youji: Nah. They love the teenage angst.

Kio: I sure don't.

Natsuo: That just because your old.

Kio: old enough to know teenage drama is pointless.

Ritsuka: Actually it can shape a person into the adult they will became.

Youji: Shut up smarty pants. Teenage drama is just the author's excuse to write about sex and junk.

I never said that.

Youji: You didn't have to.

Kio: Okay. Okay. This has gone on long enough.

Ritsuka: Thank you all for reviewing *passes out milkshakes*))


	43. They made out on the bathroom floor

"So do you really think the girl up there is cute?" Kio took the last sip of his milkshake while looking over at the front counter. "Or were you just trying to mess with Natsuo?"

Youji stayed quite. He's forehead was flat on the table and his hands under his legs. He didn't know how to answer and he hated the feeling of guilt he had in his chest.

"Do you not want to be with Natsuo anymore?" Soubi asked. "Is that why you are giving random people your phone number?"

"That's not it." Youji spoke up. "I want to be with him."

"You want to be with him but you want to date someone else?" Kio filled in the blanks. "Is that it?"

"No." Youji shook his head slowly. "I don't know." He pulled his head up. "I just want to hang out with other people is all. I like Natsuo and Ritsuka a ton but I'm starting to get bored being with the same people everyday."

"It's one thing to want new friends." Kio explained. "But flirting in front of your boyfriend to make new friends is a completely different thing. Flirting implies you like the person in more than just a friendly manner."

"I know what it means." Youji sighed. "I just didn't mean to upset Natsuo with it. Normally he is okay with it."

"What did you do in my room today?" Kio looked directly into Youji's purple gray eyes. "Did you two make love?"

Youji could help but smirk. "Well I wouldn't call it love. Maybe doing 'the nasty' is more appropriate for what we did."

"Do you think Natsuo sees it that way?" Soubi asked. "Or do you think he saw it as love?"

"Well he was saying he loved him over and over." Youji pondered the recollection. "I guess he might have thought it was more than just sex. But we didn't go all the way. We almost did but then he started crying and telling me he wanted to wait. Really sucks for me because I hate waiting." He looked at his right hand. "Thing isn't as fun as it used to be."

Kio looked as if he was about to gag. "Well then maybe he'll want to do it once he is completely sure you will love him while doing it." He looked at Soubi as if begging for him to take over.

"Natsuo is sensitive yet extremely smart." Soubi added. "He doesn't want to rush things just to be left after you've finished with him."

"I could never be finished with him." Youji explained. "I'm just a horny teenager that would like my partner to help me with my needs." He looked away. "I guess I was just mad at him for stopping me today."

"Is that why you gave that girl your number?" Kio raised an eyebrow. "To find a free fuck?"

"In a way." The teenager shrugged. "I figured that girl would be into it. But I see now that was the wrong thing to do. I really screwed up this time."

"Natsuo doesn't see sex as something you simply do for fun." Soubi clarified. "He sees sex as something two people do when they make a long lasting commitment to each other."

Youji looked at Kio. "Is that how you see sex also? You are the uke aren't you?"

"With Soubi I see it that way." Kio nodded. "Soubi and I make the commitment of staying together and raising you three."

"What was it before us three?" Youji smirked. "Just hot sex?"

Kio shook his head slowly. "It was my way for showing Soubi I care about him and that I would take care of him." He placed his hand on the other man's knee. "It was for comfortable attachment."

"You better be so glad Ritsuka isn't here to see this." Youji laughed slightly. "If he knew you two were still having sex, he would flip."

…

Natsuo nuzzled his tears drenched face into Ritsuka's neck. Ritsuka tensed up at the closeness. Natsuo was now curled up in his lap crying some more. "Why can't he be as caring as you?" The burgundy haired boy sniffed. "You are the only one who really seems to care." He began lightly kissing Ritsuka's neck.

"Natsuo…" Ritsuka softly tried to push the boy away. "I think all that crying has made you hyperventilate and delirious."

"No." Natsuo placed a cold hand on the back of the boy's neck. "I'm finally seeing things for what they are." He smiled. "Youji doesn't care about me. But you do." He leaned close to Ritsuka's now red face. "You've always been the one that cares about me." He planted a hard kiss on the other's lips while a small tear rolled down his cheek.

Ritsuka froze but his mind raced with thousands of thoughts. Soubi would be so upset if he saw this. Youji would kill him. Yet he didn't feel guilty. He didn't kiss Natsuo. Natsuo kissed him leaving him in this odd position. He was just trying to comfort his friend, nothing more. It lead to all this on it's own. Ritsuka was not to blame. Or so he hoped that's how it would all work out.

"Ritsuka," Natsuo whined against the other's lips. "Why won't you kiss me? You did last time."

That's when the guilt kicked in. Ritsuka had kissed Natsuo once. They had even used a little tongue. Ritsuka blushed. Soubi didn't seem to mind the last time either.

"Natsuo," The raven haired boy pulled back slightly. "Last time was just us playing."

"We could play now." Natsuo leaned in and nipped at the boy's ear. "After all, the guys can't come in here."

"I still don't think it's a good id-" Ritsuka suddenly squeaked when Natsuo bit down on his neck. "Natsuo… please."

"You don't need to act shy around me Mr. Loveless." Nastuo trailed his tongue up to Ritsuka's ear lobe. "I know you want me." He pulled on the boy's lobe with his teeth. "Please…" Nastuo whispered and kissed his lips again.

With his world spinning with emotions Ritsuka wrapped his arms tight around Natsuo. He began running his hands through the boy's red hair. Natsuo deepened the kiss. Ritsuka's lips moved in time with Natsuo. It was like learning a new dance. Ritsuka had mastered Soubi's kisses but now it was time to learn some new tricks. Natsuo rocked back and forth on Ritsuka's lap. Ritsuka couldn't believe how cold the Zero's lips were against his warm one. Natsuo grabbed the teen's wrists and pinning them to the against the wall. Ritsuka inhaled sharply while they made out on the bathroom floor.

"Please." Natsuo nipped at Ritsuka's lower lip. "I need you." Ritsuka moaned as Natsuo bit down harder on his lip. Natsuo drew blood causing Riutsuka's toes to curl. "Love me."

…

15 minutes later Youji looked at his buzzing cell phone. "It's Ritsuka." He told the two men in front of him. "He says Nastuo's okay now and that I can drive first." He read a separate text. "They'll be out in a second."

"Natsuo must have been crying." Kio sighed. "They've been in there forever. Poor thing must need to wash his face."

Soubi nodded. "I'm glad Ritsuka was able to help him feel better."

((Ritsuka and Natsuo? Okay. Okay. I know what you're thinking, "But I like Ritsuka and Soubi together and Natsuo and Youji together." cause I'm thinking that too. I love the original couples and I am not going to take those two pairings away. So no worries. I have just always thought, since the episode were Ritsuka the Zero boys met, that Ritsuka and Natsuo would be cute together because even in the managa it seems like Natsuo really likes Ritsuka.

Youji: I don't like it.

Nobody cares what you like Youji.

Youji: My mama cares.

You don't have a mother.

Youji: I don't? *tear up* You mean I was adopted? Oh gah I new it! *runs off sobbing*

Natsuo: I don't know why he's crying, I'm the one that looks the most like a red headed step child.

Ritsuka: Thank you so much for your reviews everyone!

Youji: And now thanks to you reader who feels too cool to review.

Ritsuka: I thought you were crying.

Youji: I'm better now.

Ritsuka: Oh. Anyways, thank you so much for your wonderful reviews we appreciate them-

Youji: We appreciate them with Ritsuka's life.

Nastuo: You, go be weird somewhere else. *passes out chapstick* There was a cool vending machine thing in the girl's bath room so I go you all these. You girls are super lucky with your clean bathrooms with doors.))


	44. Skid marks

Natsuo and Ritsuka came out of the restroom looking a little tousled. Soubi assumed they had been crying. Natsuo's eye patch looked damp and must have washed his face because the hair around his face was damp.

"Natsu," Youji wrapped his arms around his partner. "I'm sorry for flirting and giving that girl my number. You're the only one I really want."

"Kio is making you say this isn't he?" Natsuo shot a glare at the suspected male. "I'm not forgiving you if you're not sincere."

"He only told me what words to use." Youji explained looking Natstuo in the eye. "But I mean them as much as I can."

"Well…" Natsuo closed his eye and took a deep breath. "I guess I can forgive you this one time." He then glared. "But you better never do it again."

"I swear." Youji hugged his fighter again.

…

Youji started up the purple butterfly car. Everyone in the car looked nervous. "Let's kick it!" Youji roared the engine. Kio gripped his nails into the leather passenger's seat. Youji hit the gas. "I'm thinking' donuts!" He made a complete circle in the parking lot. Soubi saw tire smoke out the windows. "Now let's go home!" He speed out of the parking lot.

"I want you to stop at this red light." Kio begged. "Can you do that for me? Show me that you understand what stopping is."

"Oh I understand what it is." Youji slammed on the breaks and they skidded to a stop behind the white line at the light. "I hate waiting though." Youji drummed his thumbs on the steering wheel." He looked over at the sport's car next to him. "Think I could beat him in a race?" He nodded slightly at the guy looking back at him. "A race would really let me test the velocity in this thing." He roared his engine and began slowly advancing over the white line. The guy in his sport's car did the same.

"Youji no!" Kio leaned farther in his seat. "The velocity is fine at the speed limit."

"I have no limits." Youji turned on the radio. "No hold on." He roared the engine once again. "Cause we're about to go fast." The light turned green and two cars at the front sped off in a plume of smoke leaving skid marks behind.

…

After a ten minute race across town Kio noticed the news helicopters above them and a line of police cars a few feet away from them. "Fuck." He rubbed his temple. "We're screwed."

Youji sped off the road and into a back ally way. "We'll be fine." They slipped into a dark garage. "I've got buddies here."

"Buddies?" Ritsuka sounded worried. "Now I'm even more worried than before." He buried his face in Soubi's arm.

"It better not be who I think it is." Natsuo looked a bit pissed. "He always calls me sugarcakes."

"Dynamo?" Youji laughed. "Yep, that's him." He pulled into a well lit area. Kio looked and saw two buff men sitting in lawn chairs looking at erotic magazines. "Hey!" Youji beeped the horn a few times. "Skid is here too." Youji stopped the car and the two men stood up. "I'll handle this." Youji got out of the car.

Everyone watched as Youji strutted up to the two large men who immediately greeted him with fist bumps and nuggies. Nastuo got out a few seconds later but didn't let the men touch him, instead he held on to Youji's arm as if he were a celebrity and she was his paid date. Kio couldn't believe how relaxed they were around each other.

A few minutes later they walked back to the car. "They're going to give us a ride in their truck so the cops lose our trail." He pointed at an unmarked moving trunk. "Would you like to drive up the ramp?" He looked back at Ritsuka with a huge grin.

"Into a compete stranger's covered trunk?" Ritsuka looked at him curiously. "Well I guess it's not as bad as leaving school with a stranger to take pictures at a park." He grinned mischievously at Soubi.

((Youji: Dude! loveless-fan really did not like the last chapter!

Natsuo: It's a shame.

Ritsuka: At lest we have 14 nice reviews from that chapter. Some of you even stood up for this fanfic!

Natsuo: That's true. We have awesome reviewers!

Hey guys, I just wanted to let you all know that I don't let disappointing reviews get me down. I write fanfics because I love the anime. I have been a fan of loveless for over 5 years now. I am obsessed with Yun Kouga's writing/art talents and character structure. I respect every character in Loveless and would never want to be untrue to their brilliant personalities. Aging the characters is a difficult challenge because I do not have Yun Kouga's writing to fall back on now that there is an age gap between where her story is now with Ritsuka at age 12 and my story with Ritsuka almost 16. I am having to brain storm ideas that hold true for what I believe a pubescent Ritsuka would do in different situations. I also have to take Kio and Soubi's new parenting closeness into account and write fillings for what their relationship resort to in that time.

I respect that true Loveless fans (myself included) want a fanfic what will not completely change the characters we know and love. However, fanfics change things , if they didn't they would be exactly like the managa/anime so there would be no reason to have them.

Youji: Moving on!

Natsuo: Thank you for your awesome reviewing! *passes out gold trophies*))


	45. Forget about it

"Cause this isn't going to get us killed." Kio growled sarcastically while Youji's buff friends lowered a ramp for Ritsuka to drive over to get into the back of a truck. "It would be safer to have the cops pull guns on up."

"It's okay going to kill us if I miss the ramp." Ritsuka started inching the car forward with Youji pointing like he was guiding an airplane. "I think I've got this." He gave the car a little more gas and began slowly moving up the ramp.

Once the car was safely in the trunk Kio showed Ritsuka how to put on the emergency break. "This is so the car doesn't move around in here." He explained.

"I am very impressed." Soubi smiled. "You handled that perfectly."

Ritsuka took a little pride from Soubi words. "Now let's just hope Youji's friends don't turn on us and try to kill us or steal our car." He unlocked the door to let the Zeros back in the car.

"Dynamo says he'll take us home." Youji hopped in the back seat with Natsuo. "But he needs to take a quick stop on the way."

"Skid recommends we all cover our ears while Dynamo takes care of his business." Natsuo added. "And that if we do hear anything we put it out of our minds forever."

"What kind of business if he in?" Soubi looked a bit puzzled.

"Not sure." Youji shrugged. "It's their family's business though."

"He said if we knew we'd get whacked." Natsuo shrugged. "Doesn't scare us since Kio whacks us over the heads all the time and we can't feel it. But you all are a little more delicate."

Kio looked extremely worried now. "And how exactly did you all meet?"

"We saw them making some really cool shoes for a guy and wanted to watch." Youji explained. "They didn't seem very practical though because they took forever to dry on and I'm not really sure how you take them off."

Soubi pieced the information together. "I didn't know they did that here in Japan."

Natsuo shrugged. "Must be a new style."

…

They rode in the dark for a about five minutes before stopping and hearing the truck doors open and close. Then the back off the truck opened and Skid jumped in. He opened the driver's side door which made Ritsuka jump.

"We'll get you guys home in no time." He smiled a crooked smile. "I don't know if SugarCakes told you already," He pointed at Natsuo. "But my brother and I have a little business to take care of. See this guy Dynamo is taking care of didn't pay us even after two warnings. So just like in baseball, three strikes your out." He clapped his hands loudly causing Ritsuka and Kio to jump. "Now you all aren't going to rat us out are you?" The buff man pointed the finger around. "Because a rat always gets whacked."

"Yeah whatever." Youji spoke up. "We're not scared of you. Just take us home already."

"All in good time." Skid nodded. "Once we hear the pop we will start rolling again."

"Pop?" Kio looked extremely worried. "What kind of pop?"

Suddenly a loud gun shot rang out from outside the truck. "Forget about it." Skid laughed. "Now lets get you home."

"Next time you make friends," Soubi shot Youji a death glare though it was hard to see in the dark. "Let me meet them first."

…

"Thanks for the ride dudes." Youji bumped fists with the two men while Kio backed the car out of the truck. "Your really saved our asses."

"Hey no problem little man." Dynamo smiled exposing a gold front tooth. "You and SugarCakes are welcome by our place anytime."

Natsuo glared at the nickname. "Come on Youji." He tugged at his partner's arm. "Let's going in"

"Go in?" Youji repeated loudly. "Well then go take a nap. I'm talking right now."

"You better listen to your girl." Skid chuckled. "Otherwise you might never loose your ears."

"I've told you this before." Natsuo scold. "I'm a boy."

"You're too pretty to be a boy." Dynamo winked. "Besides, I'm only in to girls and I'm really in to you SugarCakes."

…

"I can't believe you shoved his gun all the way in there." Youji fallowed Natsuo into Ritsuka and Soubi's bed room. "I didn't know they pissed you off that badly." He shut the door behind them.

Ritsuka sighed. "I guess they didn't want to go in Kio's room this time." Soubi sat on the couch and pulled the boy on his lap. "I think Natsuo wants to talk." Ritsuka explained. "I think we should too."

"Talk about what?" Soubi pulled the boy in close. "I am all ears."

"You know how you didn't care when Natsuo and I kissed last time?" Ritsuka looked worried. "Well would you care if we might have done it again?" His face turned red.

Soubi stayed quite. He's eyes narrowed as if lost in thought. Ritsuka hung his head in shame. "Why did you do it?" Soubi finally asked.

"I don't really know." Ritsuka answered in a low tone. "I guess it's because he was crying. So when he kissed me I felt bad and didn't want to push him away." He shook his head. "But that's no excuse. I shouldn't have let it get that far."

Soubi kissed the back of the boy's neck. "It's alright." He whispered.

"No it's not." Ritsuka raised his voice. "None of it's alright. God Soubi!" He quickly became angry. "Why can't you get angry for once? Don't you feel used even a little? Jealous maybe?"

"I do feel jealous." Soubi replied calmly. "But I could never feel used by you."

"Why not?" Ritsuka's eyes began to tear up. "Just because I'm your sacrifice?"

"I am your fighter." Soubi nodded. "My job is to be used by you."

"But it's not right!" Ritsuka drug his nails in own palms. "You shouldn't be treated like this. You should be mad at me."

"Well I want to beat up Natsuo now." Soubi shrugged. "Does that make you feel any better?"

"Do you love me?" Ritsuka laid his cheek against Soubi's. "More than just a sacrifice?"

Soubi lased his finger's through Ritsuka's fist. "Of course." He kissed the back of the teen's hand. "I've loved you since you were very small."

Ritsuka pulled his hand away. "Did my brother want that?" The mention of Seimei made Soubi's heart sink in his chest. "Are you just fallowing his orders still?"

"Seimei ordered me to protect you." Soubi answered. "But he never wanted me to love you."

"So then why do you?" Ritsuka sounded like a small child again.

"Because he can't control my heart." Soubi kissed Ritsuka's cheeks.

((Thank you for the many wonderful reviews!

Natsuo: *passes out hugs*

I don't know if my updates will be fast anymore. I have to look for a job… so if I get a job I might be too busy to write for every other day updates. I hope I am proved wrong though and can still update fast.

Youji: You are so old. Jobs are stupid.

I need the money though.

Youji: Money is stupid too. Stealing always works.

I can't steal a house and stuff.

Youji: Sure you can. It's called squatting or mooching off of others.

I don't think I'll be doing any of that.

Youji: Fine, be a grown up.

Alas, I have to. I fear I will also become boring.

Youji: Now that I can't see happening. You are always crazy. You're like Kio, grown up but crazy like a kid on sugar.))


	46. Dude or Chick

"You kissed him?" Youji's face looked pained though he could not physically feel the sensation. "As a joke?"

Natsuo lowered his eye. "Not exactly. At the time…" He rocked back and forth on the bed holding. "It felt right."

"Why?" Youji dug his nails into Ritsuka's pillow. "Don't I feel right?"

"Of course you do." Natsuo looked at him. "I was just confused." He pulled Soubi's pillow to his chest. "You really upset me when you flirted with that girl."

Youji looked away. "I didn't know it would upset you so much." He sighed. "I'm not sure you even want to be with me anymore."

Natsuo looked at him in hurt shock. "What would make you think that?" He gripped at Youji's knee. "You are the most important thing in the world to me."

"Then why don't you want to lose your ears to me?" Youji's eyes narrowed. "If you love me so much you would."

"If you ordered me to as your fighter I would." Natsuo's green eyes watered. "You could take me with a single order and I would not complain."

"But this isn't about being my fighter or not." Youji's voice raised to an angry level. "I want you to want to lose your ears to me."

"Well I'm not ready for that yet." Tears slipped from the red head's eye. "Good god Youji, I'm only 16. You maybe ready but I'm just not." He hide his face in the pillow. "If you want to lose your ears to a girl go ahead."

Youji punched the pillow on his lap. "Well if that's what you want. I guess I will."

"That's not what I want." Natsuo sniffed. "But my wants aren't important." He looked up with tears staining his face and new ones rolling down his cheeks. "I'm sorry I can't be a girl for you." Natsuo practically yelled. "If I could I would." Youji's eyes widened in shock. "I know you like girls." Natsuo gripped Soubi's pillow so tight stuffing came out. "I see how you look at Yuiko. I wish I could look like that for you."

"I love how you look already." Youji's voice became low and hushed. "I could care less if you're a dude or chick." He pushed a strand of hair behind his partner's ear. "I love you for you."

…

Kio tapped Ritsuka on the shoulder. "Want to cruse around a neighborhood?" He held up car keys. "Just you and me?"

Ritsuka looked at Soubi who's lap he was sitting on. "I don't see why not." Soubi smiled. "Go have some fun."

In the car Ritsuka buckled up and checked his mirrors carefully. It was slow process but Kio was just glad the boy made safety a number one priority. They slowly backed out and made a few loops around the apartment parking lot. They practiced parking and reverse driving before making their way onto a main road.

"The speed is 35 here." Kio pointed out the speed limit sign. "We are going to go down till we make it to that light up there." He pointed at the stoplight in the distance. "Take a right and before slowing down slightly and turning into the first neighborhood on the left."

Ritsuka made a right and the light before. "I can't make a left in that neighborhood or I'll be hit." He feared the oncoming cars. "What do I do?"

"Signal left and slowly come to a stop." Kio instructed. "Once it is clear and you feel comfortable you will make your turn."

Ritsuka stayed stopped till he saw a wide opening between the oncoming cars. "Go?" He began rolling forward.

Kio nodded. "Very nice. You judge that perfectly." He praised while Ritsuka made his complete turn into the neighborhood. "Now you can drive around here for as long as you want."

Ritsuka smiled. He was proud of himself for making that turn. He drive around slowly in the neighborhood make every stop at the many stop signs. He watched for sport balls bouncing in the street and the children that fallowed behind them. Kio was happy with the boy's awareness and praised him accordingly.

"I think I'm getting better at this." Ritsuka smiled. "I feel a lot better behind the wheel." He looked at Kio. "All thanks to you."

"I'm proud of you Ritsuka-kun." Kio smiled back at the boy before he looked back at the road. "You're a great kid."

…

Soubi knocked on the bedroom door. "Are you two alright in there?" He tried turning the door knob but it was locked.

A few seconds later the door unlocked and Youji stepped out. "We're fine now. I'm going out for a walk."

Nastuo was still sitting on the bed with Soubi's pillow to his chest. "I need chocolate." He gave Soubi sad puppy dog eyes.

((Note: Natsuo is not transgender in anyway. I just wanted to express how Natsuo might feel being the only male Youji is truly attracted to.

Nastuo: Was my hug not a reward enough for reviewing? Fine then ummm… *passes out chocolate* Thanks for reviewing!))


	47. Alcohol and a Dirty Magazine

((WOW! 301 reviews! You guys are amazing! Gold stars, metals, trophies and an extra long chapter for everyone! I feel so honored to write for all you wonderful reviewers!

Youji: The extra one is like a little smile telling us the reviews will never end at just 300.

Natsuo: Woo Youji… that was : Over 300! *runs around like a monkey* WoOoOoOoOt!

Natsuo: O.O Am I the only sane one left? Does 300 reviews make people go crazy? Oh crap… I'm starting to feel something inside myself. It's… it's… O.O : ) Joy.))

Ritsuka walked in the door with a huge smile on his face. Soubi found this to be a refreshing change and offered him a seat the kitchen table while he made dinner. Kio went to he frig and pulled out three beers.

"Ritsuka did an amazing job driving today." Kio remarked handing Soubi a beer. "He should pass that test for sure tomorrow. We went over the manual while driving this time and he remembered everything cover to cover." He sat down next to Ritsuka and set a beer in front of the boy before taking a swig of his own.

"Uh Kio?" Ritsuka looked at the beer curiously. "You do remember I'm only 15 right?"

"It's a celebration!" Kio threw his arms out as it confetti would fall all around them. "Your growing up. This is a huge milestone in your life." He took another sip. "Besides, one beer's not going to hurt you any."

"I just don't want any." Ritsuka pushed the can farther away from him on the table. "Alcohol's not my thing." In fact he hate alcohol as much as he hated smoking. He didn't like how people acted with it, always saying they're fine with it when clearly to sane people around them they're not.

"Oh boy beer!" Youji ran in the room snagging Ritsuka's untouched beer and drinking it immediately. "I could really use some of this right now." He sat down and propped his feet up on the table. "Today's been a bad day."

"And it's about to get worse if you don't get your feet off my table." Soubi threatened from the stove. He didn't care if the Zero's drank. After hundreds of times telling them not to drink didn't work at the age of 12 he finally gave up caring.

Youji up his feet down without so much as a comeback. He looked upset about something.

"What's wrong with you?" Kio raised an eyebrow at the stressed teen. "Find out you're really a hermaphrodite?"

"No." Youji took a huge swig of beer. "But Natsuo might be."

"What?" Everyone in the room looked confused.

"I don't know." The 16 year old shrugged. "It's just something he said."

"He said he has both?" Kio set his beer down.

"No." Youji tapped his can with his index finger repeatedly. "But he did say he want's to be a girl."

"Well he sure could pass as one." Kio shrugged taking another drink.

Ritsuka gave Kio a disappointed look. "Why does he want to be a girl?" He asked Youji caringly.

"I guess he's jealous of all the girls I flirt with." Youji swigged his beer back till it was empty.

Ritsuka contemplated his next words before letting them leave his mouth. "Well…" He looked Youji straight in the eyes. "Do you like girls?"

"Of course I like girls!" The jade haired boy sat up straight. "Duh I do."

"Well then…" Ritsuka shrugged. "Natsuo has every right to be jealous of them."

"But I like him too." Youji perked up. "And also, I've flirted with you and he's never been jealous. Hell I've even kissed you and he didn't care."

"But you do all that just to bug me." Ritsuka explained. "And Natsuo knows that. It's not like you are attracted to me."

"You've even kissed me and aren't attracted to me." Kio offered.

"And me." Soubi added.

"But Natsuo knows you are attracted to those girls." Ritsuka noted.

"Well yeah…" Youji slouched back in his chair. "I guess you're right." He huffed. "I just don't want him to be a girl." He crossed his arms. "I like him just the way he is."

"Do you want to be with him?" Kio asked. "Like boyfriends forever."

Youji thought about it before answering matter of factly. "I can't see my life without him."

"But am I the only one you ever want to love?" Natsuo walked into the room. "Or can you see me with you and a girl on the side? He looked a bit pissed. "Or will I be on the side?"

"You could never been on the side Natsu." Youji smiled up at his angry fighter. "I love you way more than I could ever love a girl."

"Fine then." Natsuo pulled a dirty magazine from behind his back. "I guess you don't need this anymore."

Youji looked worried. "Where did you find that?"

"Hidden behind the toilet where you used to keep your hair collection." Natsuo gave his sacrifice a daring glare. "I found you'd traded that in with this last week." He pulled out a lighter. "But if you love me you don't need it right?" He lit the fire.

Soubi ran up faster than a subway and stole the lighter from the boy's hand. "You will not start a fire in my apartment." He pocketed the fire creature in his pocket for a cigarette later.

"Fine then." Natsuo began to lightly pull at the thin papers. "I'll just rip it up instead."

"Natsuo." Youji spoke up. "I only have that magazine for the articles." He was a horrible liar. "The same gamer magazine over and over what getting dual to read."

"So you picked this trash over anything else?" Natsuo held up the magazine with a hand on his hip.

"The cover picture caught my eye." Youji shrugged.

"Oh I'm sure it did." Natsuo glared at the cover. "Some whore with strawberries for nipples."

"I was going to give it to you when I was done reading it." Youji grinned guiltily. "You like strawberries."

"Not on boobs!" Natsuo threw the magazine to the ground and march into the kitchen. "Screw this." He started making a plate full of food Soubi had just finished. "I'm eating outside."

…

After dinner everyone in the house but Youji went to bed. He felt like crap for the way things were going. He picked the magazine up and threw it in the trash. Then he went outside to talk to his upset fighter.

Natsuo was sitting on the port railing looking down at the parking lot below him. Youji smiled. "Remember when we used to spit on people as they walked bellow us?" Natsuo jumped at the sound of Youji's voice behind him. Then he went back to being quite and mad. "We've had a lot of good times here haven't we?" He leaned up against the railing with his back against Natsuo. "I 'm sorry I am ruining times here now for you."

"It's not you." Natsuo finally spoke. "It's me." Youji looked confused although his partner couldn't see. "I'm the one who started all this from the moment I got jealous. I know you'll never leave me." He swung his foot back and forth. "And I know you will never replace me. I guess I just wasn't thinking clearly when I first got mad."

"You're the most important thing to me Natsuo." Youji turned around and wrapped his arms around the boy. "I hate seeing you upset." He snuggled his face in Natsuo's long burgundy hair that smelled like his new jasmine shampoo. "Please forgive me for upsetting you."

Natsuo smiled slightly to himself. "Oh okay." He rubbed Youji's arm. "But only if you promise to kiss me with more passion than you have ever kissed anyone in your life, including me."

Youji perked up like a dog to a bone. "That I can do." He pulled his partner off the railing. He held him in his arms and kissed him directly on the lips.

Their mouths moved slowly together in the sweetest exchange of a kiss they never thought possible.

…

Soubi played with Ritsuka's tail beneath the covers. He snicker every time the boy would pulled his tail away. It only made the game Soubi was playing with himself more fun.

"Soubi…" Ritsuka rolled over to face the man. "I'm trying to sleep. I have to retake the permit test tomorrow."

"It's only ten o'clock." Soubi pointed out with a huge grin. "We can still play."

"Play what?" Ritsuka's eyes snapped wide open. He didn't think he wanted to know what the perverted man had in mind.

"It's a game I like to call, 'hands exploration'." He pulled his hands from under the covers and wiggled his fingers. "Tonight's quest is Ritsuka's body."

"Meep!" Ritsuka hid his face under the covers but it was no use, Soubi's hands snuck back under the cover's and found the boy's leg.


	48. Wil I combust?

Youji and Ritsuka waited at the DMV again. Thankfully since they woke up super early they didn't have to wait for long. Natsuo and Soubi stayed home so not to crowd the testing two.

This time Youji got to harass the woman who helped Ritsuka last time. He told her how liked cougars and wouldn't mind banging her if he'd get money out of it. She was not amused but stayed professional.

Kio waited as if he were sitting on pins and needles. He knew Youji didn't care if he passed of failed.

But he was so nervous they would fail again and it would crush poor little Ritsuka's already broken spirits. If Youji failed again he would be at risk of being banned from taking it again till he turns 18.

They took their tests. Ritsuka took his time and thought through every question as if he were actually in the scenarios stated. Youji breezed through his test in record time then pulled out a yoyo to play with while waiting for Ritsuka to finish.

Once they were both finished they went up to the desk and the woman looked over their results. She typed a few things before handed both boys a sheet of paper. "You both passed." She looked back at her computer. "Fill those out and take them to the desk over there." She pointed across the room. "You'll get your permits there."

Ritsuka was so excited. Youji didn't seem to care. Ritsuka jumped up and down and the woman gave a slight smile.

Youji gave the camera a sexy cool boy look. The person taking the picture didn't even look. They just flashed the picture whenever they felt like it and printed it out. Ritsuka looked extremely stoic in his picture but he didn't seem to mind.

"Kio~!" Ritsuka skipped up to the man with a huge smile on his face. "I passed!" He held up his ID.

"That's awesome kid!" He gave the teen a big hug. "What about you Youji?" He looked over at the surprisingly quite one.

"I've going my picture on a piece of plastic." Youji held up his permit with a slight smile. "Now I'm hungry and tired."

"Well then Ritsuka can drive us to get food and you can drive us home if you'd like." Kio smiled. "I'm so proud of you guys."

"Oholy crap it's a sign." Youji's eyes bugged out of his head. "Kio is being nice to me. The end is near." He looked down at his hands. "If he smiles at me any long will I combust?"

…

Ritsuka was craving strawberry crapes so he drove to ijump for brunch. Youji was excited because it was one of the few places in a 100 mile radius he wasn't banded from. Kio just hoped Youji would behave himself so he could enjoy some waffles.

Ritsuka parked the car a little over the line Kio told him it was fine since there was no one in the spot next to them so he could get out without dinging a car door. He was proud that Ritsuka made it without getting scared of the cars around him. The teen had said calm the whole mille and a half of driving and obeyed all the traffic laws.

Youji ran into the restaurant. "Where's the crispy bacon?" He shouted as he ran through the doors. "I need some crispy bacon right now!"

…

"I wish they would hurry up and get home already." Nastuo mumbled while laying on the couch. He looked at Soubi who was reading a book beside him. "I'm bored."

"Read a book." Soubi replied while turning the page in his book. "Or watch tv."

"You changed the parental control password again." Natsuo sat up with a moan. "And without Youji it's hard to break your codes."

"You can watch appropriate shows without the password." Soubi looked up from his book. "I'm sure TubbyPals is one."

"TubbyPals is a baby show." Natsuo crossed his arms causing Soubi to smirk. "I want to watch adult stuff. Like paid programming's GirlsGoneSkanky."

"Last time you and Youji watched that Ritsuka was wide eye in shock and my tv bill was trough the roof." Soubi scolded. "You may watch TubbyPals or pick up a good book. Now stop complaining."

"You know your kinda' hot when you get irritated." Natsuo teased. "I bet Ritsuka would agree with me." Soubi went back to reading his book. "You know…" Natsuo grinned. "Ritsuka is really sexy when he gets irritated. He always turns a cute red color." Soubi shot him a dark glare. "He also turns pink when I kiss him." Soubi's glare became more sinister. "But I don't think he was irritated then." Nastuo put a finger to his lips. "He actually seemed to enjoy himself." He smiled at the angry man. "You've taught him how to make-out extremely well."

"I didn't teach him so you could have your way with him." Soubi glared. "Go kiss your sacrifice if you want to kiss so badly."

"Yeah but Youji is so controlling in a kiss." Natsuo explained. "He is always so forcefully and always wants it his way. But with Ritsuka… Well Ritsuka is smooth and shy in a kiss. He doesn't overpower anything and leave you wanting more."

"Well you can't have anymore." Soubi huffed. "He is my sacrifice who also happens to be dating me."

"Not legally." Natsuo pointed out. "Ritsuka is still considered jailbait till he's 18." He cocked his head and widened his eye. "And technically he's not even your real sacrifice. Tsk tsk." He signed with his index fingers.

"We love each other." Soubi looked back at his book. "With that nothing else matters."

"But Loveless is 'one without love'." Natsuo became very cocky. "So that means he can't love you."

"Names don't matter." Soubi turned the page in his book. "Just like you Zeros aren't everything and nothing, you are just something. Annoying some things." He murmured the annoying part under his breath. "But that has nothing to do with your name."

"Maybe you need to go back to school Beloved." Natsuo scolded. "Because your name is the only thing that matters."

"Maybe in the world of spells." Soubi stated calmly. "But in the world of love and the spells only Ritsuka puts over me, names mean nothing."

((Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews!

Youji: *passes out yoyos*

Ritsuka: We also have another treat to share with you all. It's my first rant video!

www. youtube .com /watch?v=0AtQO8oTlKU (take out the spaces)

Youji: Haha Yeah. That was fun.

Ritsuka: *glare* You weren't supposed to be in it.))


	49. Fun when it was illegal

((Before we begin this chapter I would first like to apologize for my horrible spelling. It really sucks for my age (XD I feel old saying that) and even I am ashamed of it. If it wasn't for spell check I couldn't write. I am horribly dyslectic meaning I can't quickly read written language or numbers (12 might turn to 21). I try my best however but I am quite sorry for it. I know it is hard to read around so many misspelled words. Thank you to all the people who put up with it. But also thank you to the critics who point it out. I have received many private messages and a few reviews about this issue so I thought now after 15 here on fanfiction I would explain myself. Being an adult I should try to fix myself of childish spelling errors.

Youji: And what have we learned after all this? You are a dumb old adult.

Thanks Youji but I think you see all adults as dumb.

Youji: True that. Now can we get on with the fanfic?))

Kio walked in the apartment door first. Soubi stood up ready to ask how the boys did on their tests. Natsuo cocked his head when he saw the smile of Kio's face. Ritsuka ran in holding his ID in the air bouncing up and down. A huge smile took over Soubi's face.

"I passed!" Ritsuka ran up and hugged his fighter. "I only missed one question this time and it was trick question."

"Well let me see your permit." Soubi beamed. "Did they get all your information right?"

Ritsuka handed him his permit. "Everything is right except I think they made me shorter." He explained. "There's no way I'm that short."

Soubi looked at the height on the card then looked the boy up and down. "Hmmm If anything they made you taller." He smirked.

"That's not funny." Ritsuka gave a teasing pouty face. "Besides, I'm still growing."

"Well hopefully." Soubi chided jokingly. "But with your diet of fast food it might have stunted your growth."

Ritsuka gave a sad puppy face. "But Seimei was tall." He stood u on his tip toes. "I'm sure I'll at lest be as tall as him."

Soubi shrugged. "Maybe." He smiled. "But I like you just the way you are."

"Well I know that." Ritsuka put a hand on his hip. "You think my shortness is cute."

"Hey where's Youji?" Natsuo finally spoke up. "He hasn't come in yet."

"Yeah…" Kio sighed. "He's in trouble so he has to wait outside till I tell him he can come in."

"Oh great." Natsuo rolled his eye. "What'd he do this time?"

"He had too much coffee and speed all the way home." Kio explained. "I told the lady he need decaf but she didn't listen."

"So I take it since he drove…" Natsuo pushed curiously.

"He passed." Kio nodded. "He missed some but he still passed."

"YAY!" Natsuo jumped up. "I've gotta' congratulate him." He ran outside.

"I never though I would be so scared of someone learning to drive." Soubi looked at Kio. "But for some reason I'm beginning to fear for this whole city's safety."

…

"Hey dork." Natsuo ran up to his sacrifice who was stomping a beetle running by. "I heard you passed."

"Mhm." Youji stomped at the beetle again.

"Now you get to drive." Natsuo smiled.

"But it's not fun anymore." Youji looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" Natsuo raised an eye brow.

"It was more fun when it was illegal." Youji lifted his foot reveling a now crushed beetle. "Now there'll be no fun to it."

"We can always make it fun." Natsuo grinned. "Last I checked high speed police chases are still illegal."

Youji smirked. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Now show me your permit." Natsuo held out his hand. Youji chuckled and handed his ID to the boy. Natsuo looked at it for a long time before smiling up at his partner. "You are so sexy." He advanced closer to his partner before kissing him on the cheek. "I'm so proud of you."

((Thank you reviewers! Sorry this chapter is short.

Natsuo: I don't know what to give them… Anyone like beetle guts?

Ritsuka: I'll give them something this time. *passes out small teddy bears wearing t-shirt that say "I'm proud of you"*))


	50. Gas pump

"Wake up!" Kio went through the apartment clapping his hands. "I have a surprise for you all." He went into the rooms everyone was sleeping in and turned on the lights. "Everyone come into the living room so I can tell you what the surprise is."

"Screw you." Youji pulled the blanket over his head. "I'm sleepin'."

"Yeah Kio." Natsuo wined. "I need my beauty sleep."

Soubi sat up in bed. "Good morning Ritsuka." He smiled at the boy next to him who was beginning to stir.

"What the hell!" Youji perked up when he looked at the clock. "It's fuckin' 5am." He snarled at Kio. "I'm gonna' rip your face off for waking me up this early."

"It's 5?" Natsup sat up, his red hair tangled around his head. "On a Saturday?" He rubbed the sleep from his eye. "Kio are you out of your mind?"

"I'll answer that question if you get up." Kio smiled. "Now hurry up, times awaiting'."

"I'll waste you." Youji grumbled while crawling his way out of bed. "Fuckin' 5am." He mumbled to himself while pulling on his pants and a shirt. "Who the hell does he think he is? If I weren't so tired I would drop kick his ass to the bloody Tuesday moon and back."

"Youji," Natsuo looked at his partner with a small smirk. "Your talking gibberish again."

"I'm tired okay." Youji raised his voice. "I don't like waking up." He crossed his arms and stuck out his bottom lip.

"You're the only one not up Ritsuka." Soubi rubbed the teen's arms. "I don't know what Kio's surprise is but it must be good if he's willing to wake up the Zeros for it."

"Soubi…" Ritsuka moaned. "I'm too sleepy." He snuggled his close to the man's thigh. "Can't I sleep for 5 more minutes?""I'm afraid not." Soubi smiled sweetly stroking the boy's hair. "If I let you do that then Natsuo and Youji might kill him over the special treatment."

"But you're supposed to give me special treatment." Ritsuka's eye brows furrowed together. "I'm your sacrifice."

"Are you ordering me to let you sleep a little more?" Soubi asked.

"I just might." Ritsuka sighed. "I'm really tired. You wore me out last night."

Kio walked into the room. "Ritsuka, everyone else is up." He smiled. "Trust me, you want o wake up for this."

Ritsuka made a pitiful whimpering noise before pulling himself out of the covers. "Soubi," He looked up miserably at the man. "Carry me to the living room."

Soubi smirked. How could he say no to Ritsuka's adorable puppy dog eyes? He scooped the boy up in his arms and carried him out to were the others were waiting.

"So what do you want Kio?" Youji crossed his arms while sitting on the couch. "This better be good."

"Yeah." Natsuo's eye squinted under sleep and his bottom lip stuck out slightly. "Otherwise I'll kill you after I get some more sleep."

"No need for violence." Kio explained. "You'll like this I swear."

"Get on with it already." Youji's nostrils flare.

"We're going to the beach!" Kio answered with a huge smile. "You three can take turns driving the whole way."

"I'm too tired to drive." Ritsuka began nodding off. "Why do we have to do this so early?"

"The less time we waste the more time we'll have to play at the beach." Kio explained. "The drive is about four hours long."

"But it's too cold to play in the ocean." Ritsuka rest his head on Soubi's shoulder.

"But there is shopping and food." Kio pointed out. "And fireworks with a concert at night."

"Sounds like fun." Soubi smiled. Nobody disagreed though they were too tired to say anything. "How about Kio drives first?" Soubi suggested. "We can eat in the car."

"I want poptarts." Youji stood up and went to the kitchen.

"Sound good to me." Natsuo followed.

"Alright." Kio nodded. "Poptarts for all."

…

Everyone piled into the car once they were dressed. Soubi brought a box of poptarts for the teens and toast for Kio and himself. Everyone but Kio seemed tired. Ritsuka rested his cheek on the window next to him while Youji and Natsuo laid their heads on each other.

"I should have made you all coffee." Kio laughed as he drove out of the apartment parking lot. "I had three cups so I'm wide awake."

"Oh dear." Soubi shook his head in disbelief. "Let's just hope it doesn't make you speed."

"The sun is coming up." Ritsuka looked out the window. "It's not as romantic as a sunset though."

"Nothings romantic when it's 5am." Natsuo noted. "Thanks to Kio I'm going to be tired all day."

"Nonsense." Kio turned on the radio. "You'll be wide wake up soon." Loud pop music began to fill the car.

"Ugh!" Youji groaned. "Not this bubblegum crap. Turn on some punk rock."

"Turn it off." Ritsuka yawned.

"This is going to be a long drive." Natsuo closed his eye.

…

About an hour into the drive everyone began to wake up fully. The sun was up and the sky was clear. Soubi had finally made Kio turn the radio to a CD everyone could sort of agree on. Natsuo brushed Youji's long tangled hair while Ritsuka combed his finger though his own hair.

"Anyone of your three ready to drive?" Kio looked back at the teens with the review mirror. "There are a few highways but if it gets too scary there are a lot of places to pull over and switch drivers."

"I'll do it." Youji offered. "I think I'm the only one fully awake now." He rubbed his hands together. "Besides, I want to go fast and the highway is just the place to do that."

"Obey the laws of the highway." Kio warned. "No second chances here." He pulled into a gas station. "First I'll teach you three how to pump gas."

"I already know how to pump." Youji grinned.

Ritsuka rolled his eyes. "Not that kind of pump you moron."

"Everyone out." Kio turned off the car once he was stopped at a gas pump. Soubi was the only one who stayed in the car. Kio pointed at the little door on the car. "Open this." Natsuo opened it without question. "Unscrew this." Kio pointed at the gas cap. Youji chuckled but popped the cap off as told. "Now I'll press the button to tell the machine how much gas we need." He slid his credit card in and pressed unleaded." He pointed at the gas nozzle. "Put that in the open hole." Ritsuka obeyed while Youji made a crude innuendo. "Now squeeze the trigger and wait for all the gas to fill the tank."

"I have to stand here like this the whole time?" Ritsuka huffed. "It hurts my hand."

"Then flip this little part under it." Kio flipped a mettle stick under trigger. "That holds it in place so you can let go."

"Thank god." Ritsuka shook his hand. "Pumping gas smells."

"I agree." Natsuo scrunched up his face. "Getting gas is no fun."

"It can be if you get your cellphone out of the car." Youji nudged his fighter with his elbow. "Then this whole place will go up in fun flames. I heard about it on the news. It sounds like awesome fun."

"Maybe when you feel like going to prison for the rest of your life you can do that." Kio sounded like a mother. "But for now the phones stay in the car and you will stay out of trouble."

The gas pump stopped. "Natsuo," Kio pointed at the red head. "Take the nozzle out slowly. Let the extra drips get out before taking the nozzle all the way out and putting it back in the pump."

Natsuo did as he was told. "It better not drip on my shoes." Natsuo pointed at new flip-flops. "I just stole these a few days ago and this is my first time wearing them." A few drips of gas splattered on the ground while Natsuo held the nozzle far away from him.

Once the nozzle was put up Kio had Ritsuka turn the gas cap. "Make sure you turn it at lest 3 full turns." Kio couched. Ritsuka turned the gas cap and heard three loud clicks before shutting the little door. "Very good." Kio praised. "Now we can let Youji drive."

"Ah damn it!" Natsuo held his hand up to his nose. "Now my hands smell like gas."

((Sorry this is so late you guys. I am very sick so I have been asleep for a few days.

Youji: Excuses, excuses. You're still late.

Natsuo: Hey! This is our 50th chapter! Awesome!

Ritsuka: Thank you to all you wonderful reviewers. Without you this fanfic would have ended a long time ago.

Youji: Yeah and it would have sucked worse than it does.

Natsuo: It doesn't suck.

Youji: Then it blows?

Natsuo: Whatever…

Ritsuka: *passes out poptarts*

Youji: Nooooo not my poptarts!

Natsuo: We have more.

Youji: But I want them all!

Natsuo: Boy you can share.

Ritsuka: Thank you all again! Have a great labor day!

Youji: And for all you people reading this in the future, have a nice day.))


	51. Merging feels like suicide

Youji pulled out of the gas station. "Where's the highway?" He looked around. "Is it that over there?" He pointed at a long stretch of road with cars flying down it. "That looks like fun. But how do we get on it?"

"Yes that is the highway." Kio answered. "You're going to merge into it." He pointed to a smaller road that connected the road they were on and the highway. "Get over there and find a spot to get in between two cars safely."

"How fast should I go?" Youji raised an eyebrow as he quickly changed lanes. "The speed limit says 40."

"Then go 40." Kio coached. "But you can also go slower or a little faster if you need to."

Ritsuka looked nervous. "This feels like suicide." He watched as the person in front of them sped up and cut in between a huge 18wheeler and a smaller car.

"I see an opening." Youji turned on his signal. He began speeding up. Ritsuka covered his eyes. "I'm gonna' take it."

Kio gripped the seat. "Take it a little slower. If you stay at this speed you'll crash into the front car."

Youji merged in safely. "How was that?" He began slowing down to highway speeds.

"Scary." Ritsuka answered for everyone in the car. "I never want to do that."

Kio took in a deep breath. "Now we'll be here for a while." He looked back at Soubi. "Think he can handle it?"

Soubi shrugged. "If merging is the worst part then I think he can handle driving in a straight line for a while." He wrapped an arm around Ritsuka.

"Just remember to watch the cars around you." Kio pointed out to Youji. "If they start stopping you need to as well. Or if they start slowing down you getting into your lane."

Youji made a face. "So watch them so I don't plow into them? I guess I can do that." He hit cruise control to let the car hold the speed itself.

"When did you learn that?" Kio was surprised.

"The second time I stole a car." Youji shrugged slightly. "I saw the button and wanted to know what it did."

"Has all your driving knowledge come from a time when you've stolen a car?" Kio sighed.

"For the most part." Youji nodded. "But the manual did teach me a little of the road laws."

Natsuo shook his head with a smile. "That's my Youji."

…

"I'm cold." Ritsuka zipped up his jacket and snuggled up close to Soubi. "Youji, turn on the heat please."

"Oh yeah." Youji flicked on the heater. "I forgot it is winter."

Kio looked at the boy strangely. "I swear, I still don't understand how you and Natsuo never seem to get cold or hot." He looked back at Soubi. "Do you know what I'm saying? They are hardly wearing anything and yet they don't seem cold."

Of course Soubi understood but he couldn't let Kio know about the spell world. He shrugged. "Maybe they just handle it better." He looked at Natsuo who was wearing shorts, flip flops and a midriff top. "Though I would like them to wear a little more."

"Why?" Natsuo rolled his eyes. "We're going to the beach. This is what people wear to the beach."

"Yeah," Kio agreed. "In the summer."

"Well I like wearing this." Natsuo crossed his arms. "I don't look cute in a ton of heavy layers."

"You can look cute no matter what." Kio's parenting side came out. "Besides, the way you dress isn't so much cute as it is sexy and too reveling."

"Awe." Natsuo grinned. "Kio said I'm sexy."

"I said the way you're dressed is sexy." Kio tried to correct himself. "Not that you are."

"Well the way I'm dressed makes me sexy." Natsuo flipped his hair like a prep. "So I'm sexy."

"Hey," Youji shot a glare at Kio. "Stop calling my Natsu sexy." He looked back at the road. "His mine."

"I didn't call him sexy." Kio raised his voice. "I was trying to say-"

"Yeah whatever Kio." Natsuo giggled. "We all know you want me."

"I don't!"

"Okay you three." Soubi rolled his eyes. "Lets drop it." He looked at Natsuo. "You are too young to be showing that much skin. When we stop I'm going to get the jacket I packed for you out of the trunk." He looked at Youji who was wearing longer shorts than Natsuo, an unbuttoned plaid collared shirt over a plain white T-shirt. "Youji should have at lest worn jeans."

"I'll be fine." The mint haired boy waved Soubi's words away.

The weather outside was cold and windy. Ritsuka was wearing skinny jeans a long sleeved shirt and a half jacket Natsuo had bought him once. Soubi was wearing his long purple coat with the black feather trim. Ritsuka had made him keep the old coat because it reminded him of the first day he met the man. Kio was wearing a pink long sleeved collared shirt, a jacket in his lap and blue jeans. So everyone who could feel the cold would be warm.

…

Youji drove for an hour. To everyone's surprise he didn't get pulled over or crash into anything. Kio told him to pull over and let Natsuo drive the rest of the highway miles. Ritsuka would take the last part of the drive with smaller roads because he was scared of the highway.

Natasuo got in the drivers seat and immediately pulled out a CD. "While I drive we are listening to my music." He popped the CD in and cracked the volume. He pulled back onto the highway with ease while a girly song began to play.

"Nooooo!" Youji covered his ears. "This song sucks."

"I have music on here you like." Natsuo changed the song and a loud rock song began to play. "I burnt this CD with all kinds of songs you and I like."

"Thank you very much!" Youji started to rock out playing air guitar. "This band is the best!" He started to sing along while Natsuo waited patiently for the song to change.

((Thank you all for the reviews!

Youji: We were worried we weren't going to get many reviews.

Natsuo: Thanks for proving us wrong.

Ritsuka: Now that school has started for everyone it must be hard finding time to read fanfics. But we appreciate you guys sticking with us!

Natsuo: *passes out copies of his CD*

Youji: If you'd like to know what song I'm rocking out to it's right here: www. you tube .com /watch?v=VE9vwAgYqk8 (take out the spaces)

Ritsuka: We don't own this band or anything. We are simply sharing.

Youji: My taste in music is awesome!

I agree!

Ritsuka: Oh no! Not the writer…

For your information I have wrote a lot of this fanfic listening to this band.

Youji: I love you writer!))


	52. Are we there yet?

Natsuo drove like a pro. He kept his speed to the limit and kept two car lengths between him and the car in front of him. Kio looked back at Soubi it a proud smile. Soubi hated to admit it but he felt safest with Natsuo behind the wheel. Natsuo sung along with his music with a huge smile.

Ritsuka snuggled up closer to Soubi. He was worried because in a few minutes it would be his turn to drive. Kio told him he would have ten minutes of highway time and just that short time scared the boy. The highway seemed way to fast and unpredictable.

Natsuo pulled the car over on the side of the highway. Ritsuka began to shake. "Here goes nothing I guess." He got out and traded seats with Natsuo.

"Wait for an opening." Kio watched at the passing cars. "Just go when you feel comfortable."

"I'm not comfortable at all." Ritsuka looked behind him waiting for an opening. "But I guess I should go now." He pulled out and got up to speed. Everything felt too fast that he kept tapping on the brake. "Is this okay?" Ritsuka asked once he was up to speed.

"Doing great." Kio nodded. "Just stay in your line and keep the speed with the other cars around you. In about ten minutes you'll exit the highway and we'll be back on main roads."

…

Ten minutes on the highways felt like an hour to Ritsuka. The speed was extremely fast for his taste. At 65mph he felt like he had little control over the car. Everything was flying and people would cut in front of other's to pass so they could reach 75mph.

Exiting was a nightmare. Kio guided the teen while he got into the lane next to them. The world seemed to be moving all around the boy while he tried to slow down and get on the exit ramp. But he did fine and made it onto the main roads safely.

Ritsuka was fine on the main roads. The speed was a lot slower and the lights kept traffic flowing at a perfect pace. Main roads are full of order which Ritsuka understands best.

"I'm going shopping when we get to the beach." Natsuo pokes Youji's cheeks. "What about you?"

"Anything but shop." Youji answered looking away from the window to look at his partner. "Maybe get some sand between my toes and eat ice cream."

"I like your idea too!" Natsuo smiled. "I think I'll join you." He glanced at Soubi. "And what do you plan to do Sou-chan? Rape Ritsuka in the sand?"

Ritsuka made a face. "That sounds painful."

"Rape is painful." Kio nodded.

"No," Ritsuka raised his eyebrow and bit his bottom lip. "I mean, wouldn't sand get um… in places?"

"Ewww!" Natsuo yelled. "Ritsuka has a dirty mind!"

"Hey wait a minute!" Ritsuka yelled over both Zero's laugher. "You're the one who brought up rape."

"Yeah but I didn't take it that far." Natsuo stop laughing. "Ewww now I have a mental image!"

"Well don't share it!" Youji covered his eyes with his hands. "That's sick."

"Good grief." Kio sighed to himself. "Are we there yet?"

…

"We're here!" Nastuo squealed at the first sign of sand.

Youji started bouncing in his seat. "I see rides!"

"Rides?" Soubi looked out the window. Sure enough there were small carnival rides set up. "Must be a big event. There's even a small ferris wheel." He shot Ritsuka a suggestive look even though he knew the boy couldn't seem him while he was driving.

"Yeah," Kio spoke up. "That's the other reason I wanted to come here. There's an art's festival going on here and a few our Soubi and mine's old classmates are selling here."

"Boring!" Youji faked a huge yawn.

"Maybe if you had some taste," Kio glared at the rude teen. "you would appreciate fine art."

"Hey I've read Soubi's Japanese art books." Youji argued. "I actually learned some stuff from them too."

"Oh yeah?" Kio dared. "Like what?"

"That I only like the Japanese art with the people doing it." Youji smirked only to show his canine tooth. "Now that's fine art."

Soubi rubbed his temple. "I knew I should have taken out those pages." He glanced at the mint haired teenager. "Then again I didn't think you would even want to read them."

"When you locked the tv, the computer and video games," Youji noted. "There was nothing better to do."

"Well that may be fine art in some cases but that's not the art I'm talking about." Kio huffed. "I'm talking about the fine art like the stuff Soubi paints."

"Butterflies and Ritsuka in sexy outfits?" Youji raised an eyebrow. "That's fine art?"

"What do you mean 'Ritsuka in sexy outfits'?" Ritsuka perked up with an accusing tone.

"Have you not seen this man's art book?" Youji pointed at Soubi. "He's painted you in all kinds of weird ways. Most of them are from when you where twelve."

"Oh really? Ritsuka glared at the man in the review mirror. "If that a part of your perverted Lolita complex Soubi?"

"Ritsuka, I'm not a pervert." Soubi arm a hand through his long hair. "I paint those pictures because you are a beautiful model. They were supposed to be for your eyes only."

"For my eyes only?" Ritsuka cocked his head while he looked for an empty parking space. "So then why haven't I seen them before?"

"Because I'm still not done." Soubi smiled slightly to himself. "I want them to be perfect before you look."

((I was referring to Yun Koga's Loveless art book a lot at the end. If you haven't seen it I encourage you to look it up. It is called For Your Eyes Only. In it Ritsuka is dressed in manly different styles of clothing.

Youji: I'm in it too!

Natsuo: Yeah, we're in it like once.

Ritsuka: Thank you all for reviewing! We are so grateful that you all take time our of your busy lives to read and review this fanfic.

Natsuo: *passes out a picture from the art book* http:/ i20. /albums/ b230/kerrigan_r /loveless%20artbook/loveless53 .jpg (Remove the spaces) ))


	53. What part of sunset?

Once they were parked the Zeros jumped out as if the car was on fire. "Hold on!" Kio scolded as he stepped out calmly. "The rules are, don't leave the beach for any reason."

"Even if a guy offers us candy?" Natsuo cocked his head. "That's fine by me cause I only go if I get the candy upfront."

Kio's eyebrow twitched with agitation. "Just stay at this beach. Second, everyone will meet back at sunset."

"What part of sunset?" Youji asked. "Before or after?"

Kio pointed at the blue sky. "When you see the sky start to change colors." He pulled out his cell phone. "If you want I can text you. We will meet somewhere near the pier to watch the fireworks. Just look for one of us around there."

"Okay, we got it." Youji stuck a finger in his ear. "Can we have some money for shopping?"

Kio made a face that was a signal to Soubi he need to step in before he exploded on the little mooches. "Here's ten dollars." Soubi handed them the money. "If you complain about the amount I'll take it back."

"It's a little cheap but whatever." Youji pocketed the money quickly. He looked at Ritsuka. "Are you coming with us?"

"Nah." Ritsuka shook his head. "I think I'm going to hang out with Soubi while he looks at art."

"Okay." Youji took Natsuo arm and began leading him away. "Have fun with the boring people."

"You can go with them if you'd rather." Soubi rubbed Ritsuka's small back. "Or we can do whatever you'd like."

"I want to look at art with you." Ritsuka wrapped both arm's around the man's arm. "We hardly ever do stuff you like to do." He smiled. "It'll be fun."

"Ritsuka's like a geisha today." Kio smirked. "You might want to take advantage of this opportunity while it last Sou-chan."

"Come on." Ritsuka pulled at Soubi's arm lightly. "Let's explore your world together."

Soubi smiled. "My world huh?"

…

"Oooooh!" Natsuo took the lead when he saw all the shops. "Sun glasses!" He grabbed Youji's hand. "Let's try on some. You like sun glasses. We could get matching pairs."

"Why do I have the feeling we're going to be shopping the whole time?" Youji stuck out his bottom lip but followed his fighter. "I want to ride rides and eat beach food."

"We'll do that later." Natsuo reassured while pulled a few different sun glasses off the rakes. "Do you think round frames or square fit my face better?" He put on a pair of round framed sunglasses.

"I don't know." Youji shrugged with his hands in his pockets. "I'm not good with these sorts of things. Get whichever one you like best."

"Hmmm" The red head looked in the mirror. "I'm not sure." He tried on the square frames. "I think these look better." He pulled another pair off the rack. "Or these are nice. And they even have rhinestones on the sides." He put them on and smiled at Youji. "Are they me?"

"Yeah I guess so." Youji looked around. "But I thought we brought sunglasses of our own?" He pulled out a pair of his own dark black framed sunglasses.

"That's true." Natsuo put the sunglasses back. "I just thought it would be fun to get new ones."

Youji put on his sunglasses. "How about you save your money for something you actually need." He took his partner by the hand.

"Hats!" Natsuo slipped out Youji's grasp and ran over to a stand selling all kinds of hats. Youji sighed but followed with a word. "Oh Youji this would look cute on you!" Natsuo placed a hat quickly on Youji's head before he could even see what it looked like. "Nah." Natsuo changed his mind quickly and took it off. "Oh what about this one?" He slipped another on his partners head.

After a few maybes and sixteen rejects on hats Youji became a bit impatient. "I don't need a hat Natsu." He took a silly medieval joker's hat off his head. "What I'd really like is to ride rides now."

"We have plenty of time to do that." Natsuo giggled. "But first I'd like to get me stuff out of the way for we spend the rest of the day doing what you'd like to do."

"Then hurry up." Youji crossed his arms. "This is getting boring."

"Oh shush." Natsuo snuggled up to Youji's arm. "This will only last a little bit longer."

"Well I sure hope so." Youji placed his hand on the small of Natsuo's back and led his towards other shops.

…

Kio lead Soubi and Ritsuka around the art's festival slowly. He had a comment for just about everything in the hundreds of tents. Soubi told Ritsuka it was an artist thing, that Kio always believes he can do better than most artists or can learn from the best.

Ritsuka giggled. "But I've seen his art. Some of these are much better than what he's ever done."

Soubi smirked. "That is very true. Just don't tell Kio that." He lead the teen into a tent full of canvas paintings. "I have a feeling I know who's tent this is." Soubi looked around at the larger canvases.

"Agatsuma-san!" A female voice rang out. "It is you." A tall woman stepped out from around one of the canvases Soubi was looking at. "It's been a while Soubi."

"(insert random Japanese last name here)-san." Soubi greeted. "I had a feeling this was your tent."

"Yep." The woman smiled brightly. "It's my first time here but so far so good. I've already sold two small paintings." She looked at Ritsuka who was staying quite holding on to Soubi's arm like a shy child. "Oh I'm sorry how rude of me. I forgot to introduce myself. " She bowed slightly. "I'm (lets call her… Stacy) Stacy, I was a classmate of Soubi's a few years ago."

"Hi." Ritsuka bowed without letting go of Soubi's arm. "I'm Ritsuka Aoyagi." He gave Soubi a dangerous look.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Ritsuka-kun." Stacy stood up straight. "I'm not sure if Soubi even knows this but back in collage Soubi was my idol. His paintings are amazing if you haven't seen them yourself. My favorite is still the one he worked on with Kaidō-san. It was a beautiful butterfly with the shadow of a small child."

"I haven't seen that one." Ritsuka looked up at Soubi as if to as why. "But I have a feeling I know who the child is."

"You'd love it if you saw it." Stacy continued. "He and Kio really worked hard on it." A light blush appeared on her cheeks. "Soubi and Kio were the cutest couple in the class."

"Oh really?" Ritsuka's eyebrows moved closer together. "And when exactly did this all take place?"

"Well that painting was their final exam basically." Stacy explained.

"It's not like we were a couple." Soubi spoke up hoping to calm Ritsuka's raising anger. "Unless Kio telling you all lies while I was not around."

"It's not like he needed to." Stacy laughed lightly. "You two were obviously together. He even called himself your wife."

"Did he now?" Ritsuka turned to glare at the stated man who was now walking into the tent. Soubi knew this wouldn't end well if he didn't say something now but he didn't know what would reassure his jealous sacrifice.

"Well speak of the devil!" Stacy grinned. "How ya doin' Kio?"

"Stacy!" Kio run up to hug the woman. "How've you been? It's been a long time."

"I've been fine." Stacy hugged Kio lightly. "I was just telling Soubi's young friend here about how you and he were the cutest couple in class."

"Well…" Kio rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile. "I wouldn't tell him that."

"Too late." Ritsuka grumbled.

Soubi sighed. "Sorry about this Stacy but I wish you would stop calling Kio and I a couple in front of Ritsuka."

"Awww Why not?" The woman held a finger to her lips. "Could it be he's a homophobe?"

"Not exactly." Kio gave Ritsuka a worried look. "It's just that…" He looked back at Stacy. "Those two are the couple." He hid a point close to his chest.

"Oh my word!" Stacy yelled loudly. "I had no idea. I mean he looks so young. I just assumed he was some kid Soubi was babysitting." She bowed a few times quickly to Ritsuka. "I am terribly sorry. I shouldn't have made such comments." She raised an eyebrow. "By the way, if it's not too much to ask… how old are you."

Ritsuka bite his bottom lip and looked away. "15." He mumbled.

"19?" Stacy cocked her head. "Well I guess that's not too bad."

"No!" Ritsuka shot his eyes back at the loud woman. "I'm 15."

"Oh dear." She blinked. "That's bad."

"Oh whatever." Ritsuka's ears flattened on his head and his face began to turn bright red. "I don't care."

Soubi stocked Ritsuka slender tail causing the small teen to jump. "Age doesn't matter to me." Soubi explained to Stacy. "What Ritsuka and I have is special and nothing can get in the way of that."

"Oh I didn't mean it like that." Stacy nervously smiled. "I was just meaning… well I guess I was trying to say that… well it's not common that's all."

Ritsuka looked up at Soubi as if he were seeing him for the first time. 'He defended us.' Ritsuka had butterflies in his stomach. 'He even called our love special.' He smiled to himself and buried his watering eyes in Soubi's sleeve.

…

**((Warning! This part is a little mature. If you do not like "intimate" scenes skip over now.)) **

"Don't laugh okay." Natsuo told Youji from behind a changing curtain. "I'm not sure if this is really me." He stepped out from the curtain to show what he was wearing.

Youji's jaw dropped. "Oh my gah…" He's tail began to swish back and forth. "Natsuo… You look…"

"Weird." Natsuo answered for him. "I know…"

"No." Youji perked up. "I was going to say, amazing."

"Really?" Natsuo looked down at himself cutely with his arms raised at his sides. "You think so?"

"Most defiantly." Youji nodded never blinking while he looked at the boy. "You look hot."

Natsuo was wearing a blue tube top with a red long sleeved shrug and skinny blue jeans with a seashell belt. "I thought it might be too girly." He smiled putting a finger to his cheek. "But then again I guess that's what you like best." He winked.

"I like you no matter what." Youji smiled sweetly. "I could care less about what you're wearing." An evil spark lit up his grey-purple eyes. "I mean, if I had it my way you wouldn't be wearing anything at all."

"Well I guess you could have your way now." Natsuo giggled and pranced behind the curtain. Youji perked up when he saw Natsuo's finger jester him to join him behind the curtain.

Youji grinned mischievously. "Oh yeah!" He ran behind the curtain and quickly placed a heated kiss over Natsuo's lips.

"Mm! Youji!" Natsuo squealed when he felt his partner's hand move down into his tube top. "What are you looking for." He stroked his partner's cheek. "You're not going to find what you're looking for there."

"Oh?" Youji rubbed nipple. "I think I did."

"Ah!" Natsuo inhaled quickly. "Now that's a strange feeling." He gripped at Youji's mint green hair. "Ngh! It feels good."

Youji grinned before lowering to the ground bring Natsuo with him. Natsuo sat on Youji's lap while he moaned with pleasure from his lover's touch. Youji nipped at his neck causing Natsuo's breathing to quicken.

"Mm Youji." Natsuo whispered. "I need you." He licked the other's human ear. "I love you."

"Natsu," Youji's eyes sparkled. "I love you more."

"Do not!" Natsuo pulled back. "I love you more."

"Impossible!" Youji grinned before kissing his fighter again. He run his tongue across Natsuo's bottom lip. Natsuo granted him entrance. Then he pulled back to place his tongue in Youji's mouth. Natsuo smiled in the kiss when he felt how much Youji was enjoying himself.

Nastuo pulled back slightly with Youji's bottom lip in-between his teeth. He pushed forward into a more forceful lip contact before pulling back completely. Youji moaned, his face was now bright red and his hair a mess. Natsuo caught his breath before planting small kissing long Youji's jaw line, occasionally his tongue would brush across Youji's skin causing the mint haired boy to shiver.

Youji rubbed Natsuo's thighs hoping to press him down harder on his lap. Natsuo noticed this and began moving his hips back and forth. Youji moaned with pleaser.

"You're amazing." Youji breathed. His body began to tremble as he tried to keep some control over himself. "I want this to last forever." He began stroke Natsuo midriff with his thumb while he secretly tried to remove the boy's belt. The latch was tricky making it difficult for him to do one handed. He slipped his other hand down tried to work without Natsuo finding out what he was doing.

"Having trouble?" Natsuo grinned. Youji rolled his eyes up and sighed. Natsuo giggled quietly to himself. "Here." He pulled back and unlatched the belt himself.

Youji felt a bit stupid and embarrassed but didn't want Natsuo to know that. He unbuttoned Natsuo pants quickly. Natsuo looked at his partner lovingly. Sure this wasn't exactly the type of place they ever expected to passionately fool around in, but to them it didn't seem to matter. As long as they were alone together everything felt right.

**((You my now read on safely.))**

…

"Soubi?" Ritsuka laid in the man's arms watching the sunset. "Why did you tell me you can't drive when I've been in the car with you driving before?"

"I never said I couldn't drive." Soubi smirked with a light chuckle. "I simply said I don't have a license to legally drive with." He ran his fingers through the boy's soft hair. "Besides, you also asked me to teach you how to drive. I think it's safer you learn to drive from Kio."

Ritsuka exhaled heavily. "You know, even after all these years I still don't understand you." He tipped his head back to look the man in the eyes. "Why is that?"

Soubi lightly placed the back of his fingers on Ritsuka's cheek. "Curious isn't it?" He planted a lightly kiss on the teens forehead.

((Well that got heavy…

Youji: Woohoo! Finally some good action!

Natsuo: *blush*

Ritsuka: *wide eyes* Wow…

Ummm anyways… this is a very long chapter for my normal chapter lengths. This fanfic also reached 100 pages in Microsoft Word in 10 sized font! This fanfic is a lot longer than I ever expected it to be so I am very proud. This wouldn't be possible if it weren't for all you awesome reviewers!

Soubi: *hands out $10*

Ritsuka: *hugs everyone*

Natsuo: *passes out sunglasses*

Youji: ummm *reaches in pockets* want some lent?

This fanfic is not over yet so have no fear! I will have to take longer breaks in-between updates I'm sure so I hope that won't worry you all. Honestly I have no idea when this fic will end but I am can assure you it is not now.

Again, thank you all so much for your reviews which I consider great support!))


	54. Prank Dialing Aliens

"Natsuo and Youji should be here by now." Kio grumbled as the sun fully set. "I warned them about this." He pulled out his cell phone.

Soubi smirked. "Perhaps they forgot?" He stroked Ritsuka's cheek absentmindedly. "Or they're still heading over here."

"Somehow I doubt that." Kio held the ringing phone to his ear. "Damn it." He bite down on his Chupa stick. "Youji sent me to voicemail." He pushed in Natsuo's number next. "They're ignoring me." Kio yelled causing everyone to stare. "Who do they think they are? Little brats."

Ritsuka looked out at the ocean waves that were now lit up in the moonlight. "I guess they'll miss the fireworks." He laid his head down on Soubi's chest. "I might too. I'm getting tired."

"We should have bought you some sugar." Kio pulled a Chupa out of his pocket and offered it to the boy. "The concert will start soon. That should wake you up."

"Thanks." Ritsuka took the sucker and popped it in his mouth. Soubi wasn't happy about Ritsuka eating unhealthy sugar but he kept his mouth shut. He enjoyed holding Ritsuka like this. "Want a lick?" Ritsuka offered the wet sucker to his fighter. Soubi smiled and took the whole think in his mouth. "Soubi!" Ritsuka whined. "I said a lick."

Soubi let the boy pull the Chupa from his mouth. "But you didn't order." He licked his lips with a daring smirk.

"Don't give me that." Ritsuka poped the sucker back in his mouth. "You're and adult. You understand what a lick is."

"That is true." Soubi nuzzled his face in Ritsuka's hair. "I understand what a lick is very well." His tongue brushed against the teen's neck.

"Soubi..." Ritsuka shivered but not from the cold weather. "There are people around."

Soubi chuckled. "I am aware of this." He wrapped his arms around the boy's torso. "But that hasn't seemed to stop you from letting me hold you."

Ritsuka rolled his eyes but smiled. "You idiot. I don't care if you hold me in front of people." He blushed. "It's just embarrassing when you do pervy things."

…

"I think Kio tried to call." Natsuo tried to speak through Youji's kiss. "I bet he's mad."

"Who cares." Youji pushed their lips harder together. He stole Natsuo's phone from his pocket and threw it over the certain.

Unbeknownst to him the cell phone hit the certain and caused it to fall. Everyone in the store stopped to stare. The Zeros where still kissing heavy and Natsuo was half naked. A mother shielded her child's eyes while the store owner run up and began screaming at the boys.

"Oops." Natsuo broke the kiss to see the over weight man flailing his arms. "We're busted."

Youji looked up at the man with wide eyes. "Ummm." He plastered on a guilty grin. "Hi."

…

"There they are!" Ritsuka waved to the Zeros with a warm smile.

"And there's a cop." Kio sighed seeing the beach security guard behind them. "I should have known…" He stood up and dusted the sand from his pants. "Good evening officer." He crossed his arms. "What'd they do this time?"

Soubi pushed Ritsuka from his arms. Of course it didn't upset the teen any, he knew if he and Soubi were to ever been caught Soubi would go to jail. Soubi felt horrible however, he loved holding his Ritsuka without care. They would make it up to each other somehow like they always do.

"These two are in violation of severe P.D.A." The man with the badge informed. "I'm going to have to ask them to leave the premises."

"P.D.A.?" Kio looked confused. "Prank Dialing Aliens?"

"Public Display of Affection, sir." The guard didn't look amused. "In other words they were making out in public."

"Oh really?" Kio scowled at the two teenagers. "Are they're ears still holding tight?"

"They wouldn't be if it weren't for this jack wagon." Youji scowled back. "I was just about to get lucky."

"Good lord you two!" Kio snapped. "Just when I was about to have some faith in you, Natsuo mostly, you go and blow it like this!"

"We didn't blow anything." Natsuo crossed his arms with a pout. "That's the problem."

"That's disgusting!" Kio yelled. "What are you two thinking? That having sex will make everything better or something?"

"No." Youji shrugged. "Just that it'd be fun." He looked away. "Besides," He muttered. "I was in a mood."

"I cant believe you two have once again ruined the fun for all of us." Kio snarled. "I guess will have to leave now without even seeing the concert."

Ritsuka sighed heavily but stood up. "We're not leaving." Soubi pulled him back down by his wrist. "They do this kind of stuff all the time. It's nothing new so we might as well enjoy regardless. Make them leave."

Kio looked shocked. "Okay… fine by me I guess." He looked at the Zeros. "You heard him. Get a move on."

"Where are we supposed to go?" Youji scoffed. "It's not like we can walk home from here."

"Well you can at lest start." Kio sounded like an angry mother. The guard seemed impressed. "I mean it you two." Kio warned. "You are walking on the edge of my patience with every placing day you are like this. You may not understand now while your still dumb and stupid but one day you'll understand that this kind of behavior is unacceptable."

"Holy fudge." Youji's eyes widened in shock. "Kio just had a cow."

"And it's a girl." Natsuo shared his partners shocked expression. "We should run now before it's mood swings kick in."

"You mean they haven't already?" Youji looked nervous. "Now I'm worried." He grabbed his fighter's wrist. "Come on, let's bail." They ran off.

"I'm so sorry for them." Kio apologized to the officer while rubbing his temple in frustration. "I'll pay for any damages."

"Are they yours?" The officer looked confused.

"Not biologically." Kio smirked slightly. "But they have become mine with time."

Ritsuka smiled. Sure his new family was a little messed up and crazy but he wouldn't change it for anything better. He leaned against Soubi's shoulder with a care if the officer saw.

((WoOt! Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews! As of right now as I type this, we have 406 reviews! I'm feeling lucky and thinking we can break 500 in no time! What do you guys think? Sound impossible?

Ritsuka: Nothing's impossible with our awesome reviewers.

Youji: Come on guys! Lets see if we can break 500 faster than we broke 400!

Natsuo: Why do I have a feeling our inbox is going to flood if we say this?

Youji: Because the people reading are awesome.

Natsuo: *passes out sparklers*))


	55. Achoo!

"Achoo!" Youji sneezed as he walked hand in hand with Natsuo. They had no idea where they were going but it was better than being yelled at any longer. "A-a-a-choo!" He sneezed again.

"Oh great." Natsuo looked worried. "Kio and Soubi were right. The cold air must be making you sick."

"Don't ever say they are right." Youji rubbed hid nose with the back of his hand. "I'm fine." He sneezed again.

"You don't look fine." Natsuo stopped walking. "Maybe we should get you inside somewhere with a heater." He looked around but couldn't see anything but lights from the beach they were forced to leave. "It's only going to get colder with the sun down."

"I'll be fine." Youji tried to reassure his partner. "You can't catch a cold from the cold. Besides, I can't feel it."

"That's not my point." Natsuo wrapped his arms tightly around his sacrifice. "I just don't want you to get sick."

"Well we better keep walking." Youji wrapped and arm around Natsuo. "If it's three hours to drive home then it must be a hundred hours to walk."

Natsuo looked at his partner with a strange matter of fact look. "You were never great at math were you?"

"Nope." Youji shrugged. "Two plus two equals I don't give a fuck in my book."

Natsuo giggled lightly. "You're such a dork."

"Yep." Youji grinned. "But you love me for it."

"If that's what you call it." Natsuo laughed.

"Hey!" Youji's jaw dropped with a smile. "I resent that."

"Oooooh!" Natsuo giggled. "A big word."

"Why you little." Youji pulled the boy in a headlock and gave him a hard noogy. Natsuo squealed with laughter. "I otta' teach you a few things."

"Like what?" Natsuo laughed trying to wriggle his away out of Youji's hold. "How to be an unintelligent punk?"

"I'll punk you." Youji tackled him to the ground.

"You've been around Kio too long if you say it like that." Natsuo mocked while he fought to stand back up. "Ah! Get off of me!" Youji sat on the red head's stomach. "I'll scream rape."

"Do it." Youji grinned. "Cause that's exactly what this is."

…

The music from the concert was a little too loud for Ritsuka's taste. Once the security guard left Ritsuka had moved back into Soubi's warm arms. The air was becoming crisper with a slight icy breeze every so often. The teen shivered in the man's arms.

Soubi smiled sweetly. "Cold?" He took off his coat and laid it over his snuggly sacrifice.

"But now you'll be cold." Ritsuka sounded worried. "Put your coat back on. I'll be fine."

Soubi didn't listen. Instead he pulled the boy in closer and tucked the coat in around him. ((This would make cute fanart)) Ritsuka blushed slightly before giving in and laying his head back down on Soubi'd chest. With out orders Soubi was a stubborn man.

Kio sucked on a Chupa while singing along with the music. He seemed to be the only one without a date so he felt a little out of place. He caught the eye of a woman who was also alone but he didn't feel it would be appropriate to walk up to her to say hi. So he waved instead which made the young woman giggled and wave back.

"Oh dear." Soubi whispered with a smirk. "It looks like Kio found someone."

Ritsuka, not worrying about being conspicuous, raised his head to look over Soubi's shoulder. "She's cute." He noted. "Think he'll go talk to her?"

"Maybe." Soubi grinned. "But I think she's the one who's making the first move." He pointed out the girl now walking towards them.

Kio greeted the woman nicely. Ritsuka and Soubi could tell he was a little nervous because he kept tugging at the him of his shirt. The young woman seemed to be in the same boat of nerves, she kept fiddling with her charm bracelet.

"Adults are still a lot like kids." Ritsuka snickered to Soubi.

"They act like you." He teased. "Shy."

((55 chapters! Also, we gained 12 new reviews! Only 82 more to go for our 500 review goal!

Youji: That's a lot!

Ritsuka: If we get 12 reviews for every chapter from now on, we'll need roughly 6 more chapters.

Youji: Shut up smart ass. We'll just have to demand more reviews is all.

Natsuo: I guess I'll have to give them what they as for…

Youji: You little hussy.

Natsuo: Not like that!

Youji: Well you give them whatever. They can tell you what they want but they better not ask for anything that'll make me mad.

Natsuo: You heard him guys. What would you all like for reviewing?))


	56. Fluff your pillows

"So who was that Kio?" Ritsuka grinned like a teasing child. "You're new girlfriend?"

"Nothing of the sort." Kio sat down next to Soubi. He looked a little spaced. "She's a friend of my daughter."

Ritsuka jaw dropped. Sure he knew Kio had a wife and daughter but he also knew they hardly spoke. "So what did she say?"

"That Shikiko is she usual self and about her grades in school." Kio answered looking up at the sky. "She's growing up so fast."

Ritsuka's ears flattened on his head. He felt bad for Kio even though he didn't know his full story. Maybe Kio really did want to be a father? Maybe that's why he takes such good care of everyone else.

"How old is she now?" Soubi seemed a bit curious. "Around Ritsuka's age?"

"To tell you the truth I don't really remember." Kio rubbed the back of his head. "It's been too long." He shrugged. "But it's not like age matters for her anyways." He made a bitter face. "She's been forced to grow up faster than most."

Ritsuka slowly reach out to touch the man's arm. "It's okay Kio." He smiled. "You're a great parental figure to me."

Kio grabbed the boy's hand tightly. "I wouldn't trade you for the world Ritsu-chan." He smiled with hints of tears in his eyes.

…

The kids Kio would trade, trade for a bag of dirt, were currently making out on the sidewalk against a brick building. Youji was holding Natsuo in place while the other boy squirmed and moaned. The stray cats around seem disgusted as they ran away with sharp hisses.

"Youji, I'm not a prostitute." Natsuo tried to push Youji off of him. "I want to go home." Natsuo panted. "We can be rebel horny teenagers some other day. But right now you're sick and I'm worried about you."

"I told ya I ain't sick." Youji kiss his partner's neck. "I feel fine."

"Well you could get worse if we stay out here in this cold any longer." Natsuo tried to stand up. "Come on. Lets find a warm place to stay while we wait for Kio's baby cow to grow up."

"Can we get a hotel?" Youji grinned. "I stole Kio's credit card when he wasn't looking."

Natsuo smirked. Typical Youji, he can steal anything without anyone ever noticing. "Sure, we can get a hotel room if that will make you happy. Maybe we can even watch some adult programming."

"Score!" Youji jumped to his feet in a victory pose. "Fancy beach hotel here we come!"

…

The fireworks varied from standard to extravagant. Ritsuka loved the beauty the lights created on the ocean water. Soubi couldn't help but be inspired to paint later. Kio watched with a dreamy smile on his face.

"Do you think Youji and Natsuo can see the fireworks from where they are?" Ritsuka asked Soubi when the fireworks began to die down before the finale. "I would hate to know they are missing this."

"They can't be too far away." Soubi reassure the boy. "If they are outside, I'm sure they can see."

…

"Youji look." Natsuo jumped up and down pointing to the sky. "The fireworks have stared."

Youji looked at Natsuo with a smile. None of the colors shone as bright as his partner's green eye. He took the boy's hand and pull him in close. "They are for you." He kissed his cheek.

"You're so cheesy Youji." Natsuo giggled. "But you know how much I love cheese" He grinned at his sacrifice.

"You love cheese?" Youji looked confused.

"Okay I'm just as bad with this flirting stuff I guess." Natsuo laughed. "You know what I mean."

"I guess." Youji's eyes sparkled. "I love you Natsu."

"I love you too Youji." Natsuo leaned in close to his partner's face.

Youji then rubbed their nosed together. Natsuo giggled. They were still children in a way, playful and somewhat innocent.

…

Once the fireworks were over Kio saw he had a missed call. He listened to the voicemail and his face turned red with anger. "The brats have my credit card." He began pounding a text in to the accused Zeros' cell phones. "They've got a hotel room somewhere and my card was just declined after the fifth order to room service."

"Oh dear." Ritsuka looked worried yet somewhat amused. "They're gonna' get it now."

…

"I'm surprised that worked." Natsuo giggled while he jumped on the hotel bed. "Now we have the best room in the world!"

"Yeah!" Youji jumped back and forth from bed to bed. "Just don't used the toilet." He quickly sat down with a scared look on his face. "It does bad things."

Natsuo laughed. "We got a bidet?" Natsuo laughed loudly. "Last time you used one you got sprayed in the face."

"This time it violated me." Youji wiggled slightly.

Natsuo howled with laugher.

Adult programming echoed off the hotel room walls along side the boys laughter. Three food carts blocked the door while plates of half eaten food were scattered everywhere. The two beds were now trashed, one had a spring sticking out of it. The shocking thing is they had only be there an hour.

…

"Do you know what hotel they are at?" Soubi asked his fuming friend. "Did the card company say anything?"

"I'll call the company for more information." Kio hit redial. "There are over fifty different hotels around here though."

…

"I think Kio texted me." Natsuo pulled out his cellphone while he sat with Youji on the unbroken bed. "Yep, it's him." He read the long threatening text message. "He knows we have his credit card."

"I guess they must have called him to say we spent all his money." Youji clicked to a new porno. "We better enjoy this while it lasts."

Natsuo pocked his phone. "Aw not this one again." He whined at the tv. "I watched it at the library about a month ago and it sucks. They mostly keep the camera on the girl's face and not on the actual action."

"Lame!" Youji flipped to another. "This ones got two girls and one guy."

"Yeah but he mostly takes care of himself while he watches the girls." Natsuo shrugged.

"Double lame!" Youji changed again.

Natsuo laid back on the bed. "I wish I knew how to make those noises." He tried to mock the girls moaning and squeaking in the video. "Oh yes. Oh gah. Oh fuck me." Natsuo." Tightly grabbed onto the blankets. "Tell me I'm pretty. Make me want it."

Youji chuckled. "You are such a great actor." He then got up and sat on the boy's stomach. "But I bet I could make you make even better noises."

…

"What the hell do you two think you are doing!" Kio knocked on a hotel room door. "You better open up right now or I swear to your graves you'll be laying in them soon."

Ritsuka couldn't help with giggle at how crazy Kio was acting. The credit card company couldn't give them the name of the hotel but they did have the room number. Kio took it upon himself to knock on every room with that number in every hotel within a five mile range.

The door opened a bit and a hand stuck out holding money. "Here is all my money." A shaky voice answered. "Please don't hurt me."

"Crap." Kio turned around. "Wrong room."

…

"Youji please be kind." Natsuo wrapped his arms around the mint haired boy. "I want you." He pulled up to kiss him.

Just when they started kissing there was a knock at the door. "We're busy." Youji answered.

"Room service." A weird voice replied. ((In honor of the movie Tommy Boy!))

"Don't need any." Natsuo started nibbling at Youji's ear.

"Do you need me to fluff your pillows?" The voice from the other side of the door persisted.

"Go away!" Youji yelled. "We're having sex!"

"Ew gross!" Ritsuka's voice echoed from the other side of the door.

"What the hell?" Natsuo pushed Youji off of him, wrapped a bed sheet around him and answered the door. "Ritsuka!" Natsuo looked around. "Please tell me it's just you."

"Yeah," Ritsuka stepped in the room. "Kio, Soubi and I split up to find you guys." He looked around at the trashed room. "Kio is really pissed."

"He's always pissed." Youji didn't seem to mind that his pants were down to his knees while he sat on the bed. Ritsuka was just glad the Zero was wearing boxers and both of them still had their ears.

"Yeah." Natsuo shrugged looking around for his pants. "That's nothing ne- Achoo!" He sneezed loudly making Ritsuka jump.

"Haha!" Youji pointed. "Natsu's sick!"

((434 reviews! You guys are amazing!

Natsuo: *passes out hugs and hotel food* *kisses Youji for fanservice* *passes out a picture the writer drew: butterflyritsuka. deviantart. com/d2yjqiv (take out spaces)*

Youji: Keep those reviews up! We love 'em!))


	57. Awkward

"Hey Ritsuka," Natsuo held up a half eaten plate from the bed. "Want some hotel food?"

"No thanks." Ritsuka twitched at the images on the tv screen. "I think you guy should start cleaning up."

"That's what the maid's for." Youji nibbled on a grilled cheese sandwich. "Besides, Natsuo and I are not done having our fun."

"You can't have sex." Ritsuka leaned against a wall. "You guys are too young."

"We're older than you." Natsuo pointed out.

Ritsuka rolled his eyes. "Not even by a year."

"Sex is sex Ritsuka." Youji shrugged. "It's not like there are any consequences for Natsu and I. I can't get him pregnant."

"That's not what I mean." Ritsuka huffed.

"Kio's explained it to us." Natsuo laid back on the bed. "It's a commitment. One we feel ready to make."

Ritsuka looked at Youji. "Are you ready for that?"

"Does commitment mean I sign something?" Youji looked confused.

Natsuo giggled. "This is a kind of commitment you make with your full body." He explained. "It means you only want to be with me."

"And only you?" Youji looked socked.

"Well yeah…" Natsuo now looked worried.

"But what if I want to be with someone else for a day or two?" Youji asked like a whiny kid. "You mean I couldn't have sex with anyone else?"

Ritsuka nodded. "Exactly."

"Well where's the fun in that?" Youji pouted. "I mean come on. Even Natsuo wouldn't have fun with that. He's wanted to sleep with you from the first day he met you."

"I have not!" Natsuo's tail puffed up.

"That how come you were being so nice to him?" Youji accused. "You even got him a drink."

"It was a drink!" Natsuo sprang up. "It's not like I threw myself at him."

"But you wanted to."

"Youji, you're taking everything out of context." Ritsuka spoke up. "Natsuo loves you. He loves you and only you." He crossed his arms. "It's disgusting for me to say but I think he's the only one who wants to make this commitment. He'd have sex with you for the right reasons while you'll just do it for fun."

"It's not like I want to marry him." Youji now sounded like a guilty child. "I don't want to marry anyone."

"You're a pig." Ritsuka muttered to himself.

"Marriage isn't the point." Natsuo sighed. "But whatever…" He fell back on the bed again.

"Natsu," Youji crawled across the bed and hovered above the red head. "I'm confused. Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you." Natsuo covered his eye with his arm. "I just don't understand you sometimes."

Youji leaned down and kissed the boy softly. "I'm sorry."

Ritsuka's eyes widened in shock. Did the word 'sorry' just pass that Zero's lips? He couldn't believe it. Was he hearing things?

"You are the only one I want to see every single day of my life." Youji explained. "I just want to have some fun with other people too. I was made for you and you for me. So we already have a special commitment don't we?"

Natsuo couldn't help but smirk. "I guess you're right." He let his arm fall from his face so he could look into his partner's sincere eye. "Even though you can be such an idiot." He place his hand on Youji's cheek. "I understand your feelings now." He pulled himself up and kissed his sacrifice sweetly.

Ritsuka looked away. "Awkward…" He would never understand those two.

"Hey." Youji whispered to Natsuo. "I have an idea."

Ritsuka looked up to see the two staring right at him with evil smiles and gleams in their eyes. "What…?" Ritsuka's eyes widened in fear.

"Get him!" The Zeros jumped Ritsuka and pulled him on the bed in one quick swipe.

"What the hell?" Ritsuka had no time to fight.

"Oh come on Ritsuka," Youji grinned. "If sex is about making a commitment to be with someone for the rest of your life then we want to be with you."

"Me?" Ritsuka's voice squeaked. "Well be can be friends." He started to struggle. "Friends don't need to have sex."

"Nonsense." Natsuo giggled. "We want to make the same commitment with you that we make with each other."

"But I don't want to make that kind of commitment with you!" Ritsuka started to yell while kicking his legs all around. "Sex is about love! We don't love each other like that."

"Oh but we could." Youji leaned down and licked the boy's human ear.

…

Soubi closed his phone. "Ritsuka's not answering."

"You don't suppose his got lost do you?" Kio looked worried.

"If he were lost he would call me." Soubi sighed. Suddenly a loud ringing noise filled the man's ears. ears. "He's in trouble." He spun on his heels and began running towards the source of the ringing.

"Wait Sou-chan!" Kio ran after his friend. "What are you talking about?"

…

"Ritsuka's skin is so soft." Natsuo nuzzled his face in Ritsuka's neck.

"I love his hair." Youji ran his fingers through the boy's black hair.

"Guys…" Ritsuka rolled his eyes. "Let me go." He was extremely uncomfortable but had tired himself out struggling. "Soubi will be angry."

"Soubi's not going to find us." Natsuo trilled kisses down the boy's neck. "Just relax.

Youji's hand slipped down to Ritsuka's pants. "We'll go easy on you." He unbuttoned his pants.

"I'm not worried about that." Ritsuka tried to talk his way out of this. "It's just that I don't want to be with you guys like this. You guys should just do this together." He freed one hand and pushed away Youji's hand.

"Oh come on Ritsuka." Natsuo slipped his hand up the teen's shirt. "This is just for fun."

Youji pressed his lips on Ritsuka's tightly closed ones. "You're heart is racing." The mint haired boy smirk aginst the other's lips.

Suddenly there was a loud bang. The door was kicked in and Soubi rushed in. "Ritsuka!" The man yelled before freezing in shock at the sight before him.

The Zeros sat up straight. "Shit! You called him?"

Ritsuka sat up. Soubi run up to the boy and quickly wrapped his arms around him. "I'm fine Soubi." Ritsuka laid his head on the man's shoulder. "They were just playing."

((Thank you all so much for the reviews!

Youji: Keep 'em coming! We didn't get many for the last chapter.

Ritsuka: We got 4. We are very grateful for even one. Stop being selfish Youji.

Youji: Well we're trying to get 500 reviews. We can't do that with so little reviews. Maybe we need to give them better stuff.

Natsuo: Oh Youji… how about our reviews get to see what you did the other day.

Youji: Which thing?

Natsuo: www. youtube .com /watch?v=qQp2bwGCfes (take out the spaces) Enjoy wonderful reviewers!

Ritsuka: Yep, they're sure to review now.))


	58. Stop using big words

"Kio will be here soon." Soubi shot Youji a murderous glare. "You two are not allowed to stay here or come home with us." He stood up with Ritsuka in his arms.

"Soubi," Ritsuka struggled to get out of the man's strong arms. "I'm fine. They were just playing. They wanted to scare me for the fun of it."

"Yeah Soubi." Natsuo looked worried. "It was just a game that got a little out of control."

The sound of running feet echoed down the hall. "You can explain it to Kio." Soubi turned towered the door. "For tonight Ritsuka and I will get a room here. Kio will stay in here with you two. You will respect him. We will discus the money issues in the morning."

"Finally I found you." Kio panted in the doorway. "Sou-chan don't run away like that again."

"I'm sorry Kio." Soubi walked past the man. "Could you talk with the boys for me. Ritsuka and I are going to get a room."

"Wait Sou-chan don't leave me." Kio whined between pants. "I don't know what to start yelling at them about first."

"They touched Ritsuka inappropriately." Soubi told him from down the hall. "And they've been watching adult paid programming."

Kio snarled. "Oh fuck." Youji rolled his eyes. "Here it comes."

Ritsuka's eyes bugged out when he heard Kio's rants fill the hotel. "It sounds like someone is killing a zebra." He looked up at Soubi. "Maybe he'll be too hard on them."

"Nonsense." Soubi smiled a little to himself. "This is me going easy on them."

"I'm so glad you're on my side." Ritsuka looked freaked out. "I worry what you would do if you weren't easy on them. Would you kill them?"

"No." Soubi shook his head. "That would be much too merciful."

…

"I should chop your parts off." Kio threatened the Zeros. "How dare you even lay one finger on Ritsuka. It seems like all you two ever think about is sex."

"You've had sex." Natsuo pointed out. "How old were you when you first did it?"

"That's not the point." Kio's eyebrow twitched. "The point is you two are still too young to be thinking about sex so much."

"Well what else do you expect us to think about?" Youji spoke up. "We are curious."

"Then talk to Soubi or I." Kio's voice when from frazzled to frustrated. "We've always tried to make it clear to you two that you can ask us anything." He tried to bring his tone down. "We understand being a teenager is not easy. But not make mistakes to learn from them. Learn about mistakes so you won't make them."

"Just ask Soubi, it's not anything to be proud of walking around without your ears at a young age." Kio turned off the tv. "We live in a society where you will be glared at, pointed at and called names for not having ears."

"It at lest feels good doesn't it?" Youji's eyes lowered to the ground.

"The stuff we have already done feels good." Natsuo wrapped his arms around his partner.

Kio chose his words wisely. "It does." He nodded. "But first you have to have the feeling of love."

"We do have that." Youji perked up. "We love each other more than anyone else."

"Then why'd you touch Ritsuka?" Kio raised an eyebrow.

"We love him too." Natsuo answered. "He's the only other person who seems to understand us."

…

Soubi got a one bed room. He assured the woman behind the desk Ritsuka was his step son. Ritsuka didn't even try to play along. He sat on the hard marble floor against the desk when Soubi signed the papers and paid. He didn't want to even admit it to himself but the Zeros had really scared him.

The room Soubi got was nice. The bed was huge with a fluffy blanket and many different pillows. Ritsuka immediately laid down and closed his eyes. Soubi sat down next to him and pet his hair.

"Are you alright?" Soubi asked. His voice was low but laced with worry. "I shouldn't have sent you to find them on your own."

"Don't worry about it." Ritsuka scooted closer to the man. "Hold me?"

Soubi smiled. He pulled the boy into his arms. Ritsuka rested his head on the man's chest. He smiled when he could hear his heartbeat. Of course Soubi was human but sometimes he was just so wonderful Ritsuka would sometimes forget.

"I love you Ritsuka." Soubi kissed the top of the boy's head.

The black haired neko-jin looked up into the man's eyes. Love and honesty mixed with the sapphire blue. "I love you too." Ritsuka's violet eyes sparkled despite his brittle state.

Their lips came together. It was a moment no words could explain. They didn't need to move or speak to understand each others' passion.

…

"Soubi said we have to stay here." Natsuo told Kio after the atmosphere became a little calmer. "We'll pay you back somehow."

"I already know how." Youji glanced over at Natsuo who instantly understood.

Kio looked a little worried and confused. He hated how those two could understand each other instantly. It was like they were twins or something. He asked Soubi once about it but he just said they were close.

"You two also need to clean this place up." Kio listed. "You should also apologize to the hotel and Ritsuka."

"The hotel can kiss our butts." Youji crossed his arms.

"Yeah." Natsuo chimed in. "The sundae I ordered was partly melted when it got here."

"Not to mention the bed broke easily." Youji pointed at the exposed spring.

"They should make you two work here to pay off your duet." Kio glared. He was not amused with the boys' lack of respect. "If you two can do an efficient job then Soubi and I will let you drive again. Otherwise you will have to wait till your moved out and can buy your own car."

"They wouldn't hire us." Natsuo perked up. "We're not diligent workers."

"Stop using big words!" Youji pulled two pillows over his ears. "They're hurting my brain."

((Thank you all so much for all your reviews! I feel extremely honored to have your dedication to this fanfic. I now joke that this is my job because I have so many people depending on me to write new chapters. Youji can be selfish though and want reviews quickly and a ton of them but in the end we understand that you all have lives and need to focus on your school/jobs.

Natsuo: *passes out sundaes*))


	59. Kissing an ashtray

Much to Ritsuka displeasure Soubi got a smoking room. The man pulled out his cigarettes and lit up on the bed. "Soubi…" Ritsuka moaned before getting out of bed to open the window. The cold wind poured in. "Couldn't you do that outside." Ritsuka darted back to the bed and buried himself under the covers. "You'll make the whole room stink."

"I'm sorry Ritsuka." Soubi grabbed the ashtray on the nightstand and walked over to the window. "Is this better?" He blew his smoke out the window.

"Yeah I guess." Ritsuka sat up with the blankets wrapped tightly around him. "I just wish you didn't have to smoke is all."

"You could always order me not to." Soubi pointed out.

"I couldn't do that." Ritsuka huffed. "Because quitting smoking isn't that easy."

"Kio makes it easy." Soubi shrugged.

"He still smokes sometimes." Ritsuka noted. "And now he has cavities from all those chupas he used to help him quit." He took in a deep breath. "Look," He exhaled. "I just want you to be healthy and I assume you want the same for me. So the cancer stick has got to go."

"Is that an order?" Soubi smirked daringly.

"I'm not going to order you!" Ritsuka yelled.

"Then what are you trying to say exactly?" Soubi took one last drag of his cigarette till it went out.

"I'm saying could you please at lest try to quite." Ritsuka looked like his old 12 year old self worried about the man's health. "Not for me but for yourself." He tugged at a strand of his black hair. "I mean, I know you started to smoke because you thought it would help you relax and forget about Ritsu and Seimei but not it's just something you have to do or you start to shake." Tears filled the teen's eyes. "I hate seeing you like that. You can't relax because you're always thinking about when you can get your next hit of nicotine."

Soubi walked over and sat on the bed. "You're right." He wrapped his arms around the boy. "I'm sorry. I guess I hadn't looked at it that way."

"Last year you had to miss part of my birthday party because you had to step out to smoke." Ritsuka buried his face in the man's arms. "You missed Yuiko kiss Yayoi on the cheek and he chocked on the birthday cake and fainted with a nosebleed."

"Is that why his face was colored on?" Soubi smirked.

"Yeah, Ritsuka nodded. "Natsuo and Youji had fun with that."

"I suppose I do miss a lot without realizing it." Soubi agreed. "I'll try to quite." He kissed the top of his sacrifice's head.

"I am proud of you for only smoke outside now when we're home." Ritsuka praised. "That way everyone else can stay healthy."

"It also helps me to get away from the Zeros when they are way out of control." Soubi smirked. "But I am glad it keeps you healthy."

"I haven't told you this…" Ritsuka looked up at the man with a grin. "But I like the flavor you have right after you've smoked and chewed on a mint leaf."

"You've caught that?" Soubi chuckled. "I've only started doing that recently when I started growing the herbs at home. Sometimes I don't even notice myself doing it."

"I know." Ritsuka giggled. "But it makes you taste so good."

Soubi kissed the boy quickly. "Well then I shall have to do it more often."

"It's sad that I'm almost used to kissing an ashtray." Ritsuka crinkled his nose.

Soubi chuckled. "So I'm an ashtray now?"

"Since the day I met you." Ritsuka nodded.

…

"Well I don't know about you guys but I'm going to sleep." Natsuo crawled under the covers head first. He's feet stuck out and rested on the pillow.

Youji grinned. "Can you even breathe under there?"

"Breathing is for losers." Natsuo's voice mumbled from under the fluff.

"Well goodnight then I suppose." Youji grabbed the boy's tail and began playing with it.

"I guess I'll take the other bed." Kio yawned. He placed a pillow over the spring before collapsing from exhaustion. "I'll yell at you more in the morning."

"Then I should suffocate you with a pillow." Youji made a sinister smiling face.

"Oh shut up Youji." Natsuo punched his partner's leg through the covers. "You'll only make it worse. Now get some sleep."

…

"Why did you kiss me the first day we met?" Ritsuka played with Soubi's fingers. "You really come across as a scary pedo. I was afraid you were going to kidnap me."

"I guess I didn't want to waste any time." Soubi smirked.

"But Seimei wouldn't tell you to kiss me." Ritsuka looked confused.

"Of course not." Soubi laced his fingers with Ritsuka's and kissed them softly. "But I also wanted to let you know that my being with you was to be more than just friends. We had to create a bond quickly before the enemy showed up."

"Am I gay?" Ritsuka made a strange face. "Or are you just a pedo and I'm your victim with stockholm syndrome?"

Soubi pulled the teen's face up by his chin. He looked him directly in the eyes as if there was nothing else around them. "You are Ritsuka. I am your fighter. I love you but you don't have to love me."

"But I do love you." Ritsuka's eyes were like a small child's. "You are the only one I have ever loved."

"So then why do you care about labels?" Soubi asked with a steady loving voice.

"I don't know." Ritsuka shrugged. "I just want to know if my head is on straight."

Soubi chuckled. "It seems fine to me." He rubbed his free hand through the boy's hair.

"Yeah but the rest of the world doesn't see it that way." Ritsuka looked away. "We can't be romantic in public like a regular couple and you have to call me your step son."

"I'm sorry." Soubi kissed the top of his head. "I wish it were different the same as you do."

"I've also been thinking about marriage." The teen blushed.

"Ritsuka…"

"Let me finish." Ritsuka cut him off. "I've been thinking… would we even be allowed to?"

"It doesn't matter." Soubi squeezed the boy tightly. "Because our bond is much stronger than any certificate, title or ring."

"If only we could show it." Ritsuka sighed.

"When you're older I swear." Soubi smiled. "I'll kiss you passionately in front of the world."

Ritsuka giggled.

((Thank you so much for reviewing!

Ritsuka: Only 29 more reviews needed to reach our 500 review goal!

Youji: Then how about an awesome video for our wonderful reviewers?

Natsuo: Okay! Here's the link:

www. youtube .com /watch?v=LPmyHIOiDyU

(take out the spaces) enjoy!))


	60. 500 review chapter!

((Posted at 8pm

Ritsuka: We need 4 more reviews to reach 500 reviews.

Youji: Yeah, so if you want a new chapter you best review.

Natsuo: He means it guys. We were going to post a new chapter tonight but Youji is being really selfish.

Youji: It's not selfish! It's life, they have to prove that they really want a new chapter.

Ritsuka: *rolls eyes* I guess we'll have to wait then. Sorry guys.

Natsuo: Here's some Zebra Cakes while you wait. *passes out Zebra Cake*

30 minutes later:

We've done it! 500 reviews!

Youji: Here's your new chapter!))

Natsuo fell asleep quickly leaving Kio and Youji in an awkward silence. They glared at each other for their separate beds. Finally Kio pulled the blanket over his head and fell asleep. Youji remained sitting up bored. He wondered where Ritsuka and Soubi were and if they were banging fuzz while he thought about them. Then that thought grossed him out and he started thinking about filling a pillowcase with ice from the ice machine and replacing Kio's pillow with it.

…

That morning Ritsuka wake up first. Soubi's arms were wrapped tightly around him while they spooned. The teen struggled to roll over to face the man without waking him. Soubi looked so peaceful when he slept. He hair was messy and in his face but somehow Ritsuka found it cute. He smiled sweetly at the sleeping man before gently kissing his lips.

Soubi moaned slightly before letting his eyes slowly open. "Good morning." He smiled when his first sight of the day with his sweet little neko's wide purple eyes staring at him. "Have you been awake long?" He let the boy go before looking around for a clock.

"No." Ritsuka sat up. "I just wake up." He rubbed his eyes and yawned. "But I figure we should get up before the Zero's find us."

"Smart thinking." Soubi rolled out of bed. "Want to take a shower first?" He walked over to the coffee machine and started a pot. "I'll see if they serve healthy breakfast here or if I need to find I store around here."

"Actually," Ritsuka smirked sheepishly like the uke he is. "I was thinking we could take a shower together."

Soubi spun around. "Are you sure?" He searched the boy's face for any hint of a lie.

"Positive." Ritsuka nodded. "It'll be fun."

…

Natsuo woke up to see Kio and Youji were both passed out in odd positions. Kio was sprawled across the whole bed laying on his stomach snoring softly. Youji was hanging halfway off the bed, his face red because he was upside down. Natsuo giggled before walking into the restroom and turning on a bath.

…

Ritsuka blushed when he was fully undressed and stepped in the shower with his fighter who was also fully undressed. Both of them seemed a bet uncomfortable trying not to look down. The water was warm and steam filled the room quickly.

"Want me to shampoo your hair?" Soubi took a small bottle of hotel shampoo from off the shelf. "Or are you too big a boy and can do it yourself?" He teased.

"I don't care." Ritsuka blushed and looked away. "Sure."

Soubi palmed some shampoo before lathering it into Ritsuka's hair. "You're hair is so soft." Soubi mused with delight. "I hope you don't mind but I think I'll rub my hands through it a little longer."

"I don't mind." Ritsuka smiled, enjoying the scalp massage. Soubi had long painter's fingers that send shiver's down Ritsuka's shine every time they ran down towards his neck. He closed his eyes as if in a kiss.

…

"Nastu?" Youji groaned before falling headfirst out of bed. "Where'd you go?" The Zero, who couldn't feel the pain of possibly cracking his skull, got up and looked around.

Kio reluctantly opened his tired eyes. "What happened?" He sat up yawing and stretching.

"I guess Nastuo's in the bath." Youji jiggled the locked bathroom door.

"Go away!" Was the reply he got from his partner.

"Rude." Youji turned away to find something to do. He found the coffee machine but didn't know how to work it. At first he tried reading the instructions but that became to much work for him. Instead he opened the pre-filter wrapped coffee and stuffed it in his mouth. But not even a second later he realized just how bad an idea that was and began spitting franticly.

"You're not the brightest crayon in the toolshed are you?" Kio sighed. "Which is odd because there aren't normally crayons in toolsheds."

"Well there aren't normally people like me in places like this either." Youji spit into the empty coffee pot. "Now I think I'll order room service."

"I don't think so." Kio objected. "You've already spent too much of my money as is." He picked up the phone. "I'll see if they have free breakfast for me."

"That's not fair." Youji crossed his arms and pouted. "I need food too."

"You had food." Kio gestured to piles of half eaten plates everywhere. "Now shut up."

…

Once out of the shower Soubi went down to check out the breakfast selection at the hotel. Ritsuka stayed in the room drinking some coffee. The shower he had with Soubi had been awkward at first but after awhile it felt right. He was just embarrassed Soubi had to see him with wet messy hair.

A few minutes later Soubi came back with a tray of food. "I take it there was some healthy stuff?" Ritsuka asked while Soubi set the tray on the bed.

"I am so glad I didn't bring you down there." Soubi sat down next to the boy and handed him a plate filled with rice, two slices of bread and an apple. "They serve too many unhealthy things." He also handed him a cup of orange juice. "You would have loved it."

"Like what?" Ritsuka look a bite of bread. He wondered if he should sneak out to get some of those unhealthy things just so he wouldn't starve.

"Cinnamon rolls," Soubi listed eating some rice. "Liquid waffles you cook in less than five minutes, greasy sausage biscuits, poptarts and sugar filled freanchtoast."

"Sounds good to me." Ritsuka gulped his juice.

"That's why I won't let you down there." Soubi too a sip of Ritsuka's unfinished coffee. "You even fill the coffee with unhealthy sugar." He made a face. "What all did you put in this?"

"Well it only came with four small packs of regular but that wasn't enough." Ritsuka shrugged. "So I also used the pink and blue packets to try and make it taste better."

"That is disgusting." Soubi grabbed for his cranberry juice.

…

Kio reluctantly waited in line for breakfast with the Zeros. At first he wasn't going to let him eat but after threatening to burn his fingers on the hotplate of the coffee machine he decided to let them get food.

"Oh boy poptarts!" Youji rushed over to a basket filled with the good stuff.

"Do they have the strawberry flavor?" Natsuo ran up.

"Who cares?" Youji started pulling all the foil warped pastries out of the basket and onto his plate. "I'm eating them all!"

"Hey!" Natsuo smacked his sacrifice's hand. "That's not fair. I want one."

"Fine." Youji opened a wrapper and handed his fighter one of the two pop tarts. "Enjoy."

"Are you serious?" Natsuo glared with a pout. "This is grape. I want strawberry."

"Well you get grape." Youji turned and walked away. "Enjoy, Zero fighter."

Natsuo stomped his foot. "Oh you never use the fighter thing on me anymore."

"Just did!" Youji called behind him. He found a table and sat down. "Oh boy this is going to be good!" He looked up at the ceiling. "Thank you Santa." He dug in.

…

Soubi pull out his cell phone. "Kio just texted. They're done eating." He pocketed his phone again. "Time to go play with fire." He stood up.

"Are you going to kill Youji and Natsuo?" Ritsuka followed Soubi out the door. "Or are you going you going to torture them to the point they kill themselves?"

"Yes." Soubi answered.

"Which one?"

"Both." Soubi smiled.

"There you are." Kio ran up to his friend. "Sou-chan I swear, if you don't kill them now I'm going to do something I'll regret."

"Youji," Soubi walked up the boy who's face was covered in crumbs and poptart jelly. "Since I have a feeling most you are the one most responsible for the mess in the room, your punishment will be to clean the entire room. Every crack and crevasse better be spotless."

"I'll try on the cracks." Youji nodded with his mouth full. "But since I don't know what a crevasse is, I say no."

"Well then I'll watch." Natsuo grinned. "To make sure he does actually clean something."

"Kio and I will be in charge of that." Soubi crossed his arms. "You're not getting away that easy. You will be helping the maids with their jobs."

"Ew!" Natsuo made a face. "Does that mean I'll have to scrub a toilet?"

Soubi nodded slowly. "But first you both have to clean up this breakfast area."

…

"This is so unfair." Natsuo huffed while he took a pile of plates into the back kitchen. "Soubi is such a jerk. I bet cha this isn't even the end of our punishment. We'll get done cleaning rooms all day and he'll still have other things for us to do."

"He's such a jerk." Youji vacuumed. "He's blowing everything out of purple."

"Don't you mean proportion?" Natsuo started picking up silverware.

"Whatever." Youji hit a cair with the vacuum and it fell over.

"It's a good thing you're not the fighter." Natsuo laughed. "If you had to form a spell it would probably end with rubber ducky falling from the sky."

"I've seen that." Ritsuka spoke up from across the room. He was left as management while the adults apologized to the hotel. "Some little kid fighter Soubi and I battled once did that."

"What would you do if you and Soubi suddenly had to switch roles in battle?" Natsuo asked while wiping down tables. "If you had to be the fighter for once."

"I think we would die." Ritsuka scratched behind hid human ear. "I still don't fully understand how Soubi can make things happen just by saying certain words."

"That's why I had to go to different classes than Youji." Natsuo explained. "And from hearing Youji's horrible vocabulary, I'd say sacrifices have it easy."

"Hey, us sacrifices have a hard job." Youji protected, knocking another chair over with the vacuum. "If you the fighter mess up we can't move."

Ritsuka nodded. "Yeah, we have the painful job." He looked at the Zeros. "Well at lest I do since I can feel it."

"Yeah," Natsuo noted. "All Youji has to do it be annoyed for a little bit while he can't move."

"It's really annoying." Youji turned off the vaccum. Every chair in the room was now knocked over. "Chains also leave red marks that last long after battle."

"Yep." Ritsuka nodded. "Once Yuiko thought Soubi and I had a kinky relationship because of the chain marks. I was thirteen."

…

"I swear I would just rather kill them and burry their bodies in the dump." Kio muttered while he and Soubi waited in the hotel manager's office. "They spent all my money and then some. I'll have to model for the rest of my life and sleep with every art instructor for tips just to pay back half of the debt."

"Than then you'll get an S.T.D. and die." Soubi shock his head with a sigh. "I've told you sleeping with people for money is dangerous."

"But one of my jobs last month I made two times my normal pay in a nice tip." Kio explained. "That's how I was able to bring the better tasting beer home."

"I also hate that you waste your money like that." Soubi inhaled. "But I guess it's your life and you'll do with it what you want."

"Exactly!" Kio beamed.

…

Ritsuka took Youji to the destroyed room while Natsuo had to follow a maid. Youji hated being away from his partner and stomped his feet al the way down the halls. Natsuo just did as he was told, he didn't want to cause anymore trouble for himself.

"I guess you should start by piling up all the plates." Ritsuka sat down on the bed. "Then you can take them to the kitchen to wash."

"And you can start by shutting up." Youji grumbled. "I'll do what I want."

"You're already in a whole lot of trouble." Ritsuka sighed. "Don't make things worse. Just clean without complaint."

"But I didn't do all of this." Youji complained. "Natsuo helped."

"And Natsuo has to clean a lot more rooms than you." Ritsuka pointed out. "Now just clean up."

…

"Gross! Gross! Gross!" Natsuo ran out of a bathroom. The maid looked at him funny. "Somebody didn't flush and it is sooooooo nasty!"

"Get used to it." The maid rolled her eyes while dumping a trashcan in her larger trash bin. Her voice was constantly monotone. "Onetime I found used adult dippers on the floor."

"Sick!" Natsuo stuck out his tongue.

"That's why we wear gloves." The maid held up her rubber gloved hand.

…

"We're hoping this will teach our boys a lesson." Kio explained to the hotel manager. "And maybe they can work off our debt to you."

"Well I can't promise anything about the debt." The manager leaned back in his chair. "They did order a ton of food. We had to make a hundred trips to the grocery store a mile away once our kitchen ran out of food."

"Then why didn't you cut them off?" Kio's voice raised with anger.

The manager shrugged. "They were paying."

"Yeah with my money!" Kio started to raise from his seat but Soubi pushed him back down. "Besides, how could your stupid hotel give a room to two teenage boys?"

"I assure you, had we known they were minors we would have sent them away." The older man explained. "But their IDs said they were 18 and the woman at the front believed it."

"But their names didn't match the one on the credit card." Kio hissed. "Was the woman at the front desk that blind?"

"We apologies for the mix up but there is not much we can do at this point." The man shrugged. "What's done it done."

"I will sue your ass!" Kio stood to his feet.

…

"Oh shit!" Natsuo ran out of another bathroom. "I'm going to hurl." He stuck his head in a trashcan. "Who fucking does that?"

"Could you hurl in another bin?" The maid sighed while striping the bed. "I just emptied that one."

"There are used tampons stuck on the wall." Natsuo made gagging sounds. "And a few used condoms in the bathtub. What the hell were they doing?"

"Sometimes it's better not to ask." The maid finished making the bed. "Just clean it up."

…

"I'm tired." Youji complained while he scrubbed ketchup off the floor. "And my fingers are starting to prune from the cleaning spray."

"Stop whining like a bitch and just do it." Ritsuka sighed after an hour of listening to the Zero's moans and groans.

"Dude!" Youji perked up. "When did you grow the pier?" He stood up. "Cause nobody calls me a bitch and gets away with it."

"Just keep cleaning." Ritsuka looked a little worried. "You're already in enough trouble with Soubi. If you hit me you'll have dug your own grave."

"But you started digging your own by calling me a woman." Youji popped his knuckles. "I'm now going to put you in it."

…

"I can't believe they paid you back." Soubi followed Kio to Youji and Natsuo destruction zone. "I guess every lawsuit they've had was not in their favor."

"Well they bastards are stupid for over looking such important things." Kio shrugged. "So if we sued them we would defiantly win."

"Just be glad he give you your money back and be done with it." Soubi stopped in front of the room door. "Now lets see if Youji is learning his lesson." He opened the door with the key.

"What the hell?" Kio yelled when he saw Ritsuka tied the bed with torn up bed sheets and was shirtless. Youji was on top of him playing with the boy's chest asking him who the bitch was now.

Youji's head spun around with the eyes that read 'busted'. "He called me a bitch." He defended.

…

Natsuo threw away his rubber gloves outside after hours of cleaning. "I don't say this to a lot of people." He looked at the maid. "But I respect you." He rubbed the back of his head. "I have no idea how you do this everyday."

"It pays well." The middle aged woman threw away her gloves and pulled out a cigarette.

"Really?" Natsuo cocked his head.

"No." The woman took a drag of her cigarette.

"Ummm well thanks for showing me the most disgusting side of the world." Natsuo smiled. "I swear I'll never complain when Youji doesn't flush and I fall in when he doesn't put the seat down."

"Don't mention it." The monotone woman cracked a small smile. "It was nice to have the company."

"Well I've got to go." Natsuo turned on his heels. "I have to see what my next punishment is. Though I don't think it can be any worse than what you had me do."

…

"Soubi's killing Youji." Kio greeted Natsuo from outside the room door.

"What?" Natsuo looked confused yet worried. "What didn't he do?"

"You don't want to know."

…

"We're going home." Soubi stormed out of the hotel room after being in there for ten minutes. He took Ritsuka's hand and dragged him down the hall leaving Kio to follow and Natsuo to run in the room to check on his partner.

Youji was tied to the bed like Ritsuka was. Natsuo saw that one of Youji's socks was missing then he saw it must be in his sacrifice's mouth that was covered with a bed sheet. "You know I could take advantage of this situation." Natsuo's eyes sparkled.

"M hm ma mi." Youji struggled.

"What was that?" Natsuo pulled the gag from Youji's mouth.

Youji spit out the sock. "Yuck! My feet taste horrible." He spit a few more times. "But I said, I'm not the bitch."

"Oh you are now." Natsuo licked his lips.

((500 reviews! You all are amazing! I am in complete disbelief! I could hug you all! Thank you so so much!

Ritsuka: Who would have thought this fanfic could make it this far? And 60 chapters?

Youji: And we're still not done! Who knows how long this could last?

Natsuo: This is beyond epic! We should all celebrate!

*disco ball starts spinning* *strobe lights and lasers flash* *loud music plays* *confetti*

Thank you!

Ritsuka: Thank you so much!

Youji: Thanks!

Natsuo: Thank you!

Soubi: Thank you very much!

Kio: Thank you a million!))


	61. Fudgey duck biscuit

Natsuo snuggled next to his partner who had managed to escape the ties. Youji held Natsuo close in his arms. His red hair smelled like hotel soap and something Youji couldn't quite put his finger on. He burried his nose in Natsuo's hair and inhaled deeply. JellyBeans maybe?

"What are you doing?" Natsuo giggled. "Why are you smelling my head?"

"I just think you smell good." Youji pulled back. "You should take it as a complement."

"You have an odd way of complementing people." Natsuo laughed. "But I love you for it."

"You love me for a lot of things." Youji grinned.

"I know." Natsuo made a face. "And I'm still wondering if I am confusing the word love with the defanition for 'put up with'."

"Jerk."

Suddenly there was a pound at the door. Before either boy could react the door was kicked in and 7 police officers poured into the room. "Freeze! Hands up!" Their guns were drawn quickly.

"What the fudgey duck biscuit?" The Zeros throw their hands way up in the air.

"You're coming with us." An officer wearing a helmet yelled. "Stand up slowly and put your hands behind your backs."

"Youji…" Natsuo looked worried. "Please tell me you hired male stripers and this is all part of their act."

…

"We leave them alone a lot now a days." Ritsuka sighed while and the two adults walked to the car. "I can't believe you tied Youji to the bed." He glared at Soubi. "It's not like he would really do anything to me. When it comes right down to it, I'm not his type."

"Ritsuka hun," Kio smirked. "You're not anybody's type. You're a very unique taste."

"I resent that." Soubi spoke up. "He's my type." He wrapped his arm around the boy.

"No he's not." Kio chuckled. "We all know your type is the one with whips and chains. Ritsuka is much too soft for that."

"I've switched types." Soubi shrugged. "Now I like them shy and snuggly." He pet Ritsuka neko ear.

Ritsuka blushed. "Back to that I was saying." He huffed. "Don't you think it's stupid of us leaving Natsuo and Youji alone again? I mean every time they are alone something happens."

"I've already got it covered." Kio smirked. "I told the lady at the front desk to call the cops on them and bring them home cuffed in the back of the police car."

Ritsuka and Soubi exchanged a worried glance. They knew the Zeros would never obey the authorities. They feared for the police more than the boys.

…

"Okay…" Natsuo pulled at the handcuffs on his wrists. "I'm fine with kinky stuff but this is really stupid at the moment." He frowned. "I'm starting to think you guys are legit cops."

"That's because we are." An officer without a helmet stepped out of the shadows. "And most theses men are from the S.W.A.T. team."

"Steve?" Both Youji and Natsuo's eyes widened.

"That's right." The man nodded. "And I know what you two are capable of. But your little tricks won't work this time."

Both boy's burst into laugher.

…

"Should we go back and help the police?" Ritsuka whispered to Soubi. "They could get hurt if they annoy the Zeros even a little."

"I agree but Kio with never understand." Soubi whispered. "He'd think we're over reacting."

"Well then I'll tell him I have to go to the bathroom and you can act like your usual pervy self and follow me." Ritsuka suggested. "He'd never question that."

"Good thinking." Soubi gave the boy a quick thumbs up. "But I'm not a perv."

"Sure…" Ritsuka rolled his eyes. "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Soubi gave him a sour face. "Just tell Kio you have to go to the bathroom already."

Ritsuka made the same face back. "You don't give the orders around here." Then he run to catch up with Kio. "Um Kio, before we go I should really se the bathroom first. My bladder might burst if I don't."

"Fine, go." Kio sighed. "But make it fast. I want to get home at a good time."

"Thanks!" Ritsuka ran back to the hotel.

"I'll see that he finds a nice stall." Soubi came up the lamest excuse to follow the boy.

…

Soubi saw Ritsuka frozen in the door way when he finally made it to the Zeros' hotel room.. It was too late. Steve was cowering in the corner while all the other officers were making out with each other. Youji was sitting on the table while Natsuo poked at Steve.

"So did you enjoy Yosi's manhood?" Natsuo giggled. "Was he as small as I believe he is? Was he any good?" He poked the man again. "Come on, tell me. Did you two ever switch positions?"

"Natsuo," Soubi scolded. "Leave that poor man alone."

"Awe but Soubi…" Natsuo whined. "I was just asking him how he and Yoshi enjoyed each other."

"Wait," Soubi looked shocked. "That's Steve? The officer from years ago?"

"In the flesh." Natsuo nodded with an odd smile. "It's fun we've now ran into him and Yoshi in the same month." He looked back at Steve. "Speaking of Yoshi, he said you two had it going on for a very long time."

"Shut up." The man covered his ears quivering. "I have no idea what you two did to him. But it was horrible." He looked at the officers that were still making out. "What are you two."

"Your worst nightmare." Both Natsuo and Youji grinned evilly.

((Thank you all so much for reviewing! I love having over 500 reviews!

Natsuo: *passes out JellyBeans*

Also, I have some news about updates. Updates will not be happening as often as they have been. I got a job so that takes up most my writing time. I wish writing could be my job but alas it is not (unless you all want to start paying me to write.*wink* I could set up a paypal account for that. *wink**wink**wink*) But until then I have to work and make a living that way. I'm mostly trying to make money so my girlfriend and I can be together since we are long distance.

Youji: They should pay you. But only because they like this story and not because they want you and your girlfriend to be happy. I hate fairytale crap like that.

Natsuo: Oh shush Youji, I think it's romantic.

Ritsuka: This is all beside the point. The point is, updates will take a little longer.

Natsuo: Yeah but you can still enjoy your JellyBeans!))


	62. Youji's missing

"Why do you have them?" Kio yelled at Soubi who had Natsuo and Youji hung over her shoulders. "We were going to leave them. Leave them for the police. Don't you remember anything?"

"The police are no match for these brats." Soubi threw the boy's in the back. Kio noticed they were unconscious. "Lets go home." Soubi got in the car. Ritsuka slipped in and buckled both boy's up. "We can deal with them at home."

"What the hell did you do to them?" Kio started to drive.

"Doesn't matter." Soubi replied. "Just take us home. We'll have to stay on the down low for a few days because of them."

"What?" Kio snapped. "What the hell did they do?"

"Something that will put them on wanted posters." Soubi looked back at the slumped over boy's.

Ritsuka pocked Youji and his head fell to the side. "I think we should lock them up in cages and mail them back to Nagisa." He looked up at Soubi. "That or we just cage 'em."

…

"We have to pull over for gas." Kio pulled into a gas station two hours into their drive. Soubi was dosing off and Ritsuka was already asleep. "Guess I'm talking to myself." Kio sighed before getting out of the car to pump gas.

While Kio was out Youji started to stir. He opened his eyes a crack and saw he was in the car. "Am I kidnapped?" He asked groggily. He noticed Soubi's hair. "Well I guess I was since Soubi's here." He looked around. "Where are we? Where did the police go?" He rubbed his eyes. "Well I have to take a leak." He slowly and quietly got out of the car and wondered into the gas station.

Kio got back in the car a few minutes later and drove off. Soubi was now fully asleep along with Natsuo and Ritsuka. Kio hoped it could keep his eyes open long enough the get home.

…

"We're home." Kio announced once he pulled into the apartment parking lot. "I crashing here tonight."

Soubi opened his eyes. "I'll take the boy's in." He said yawned while Kio started heading up the stairs. Soubi opened the car door and grabbed Ritsuka. He carried the sleeping boy up the stairs and into the bedroom. Once Ritsuka was snuggly under the covers Soubi went back for the Zeros.

Kio fell into bed. "I never want to wake up." He buried his face into the pillow.

"I can't find Youji!" Soubi ran into the room causing Kio to jump. "He's not in the car.

"Good." Kio waved it off. "We don't need kids anyways. Besides, you only use Ritsuka."

"Where the heck could he be?" Soubi started pacing around like crazy. "What if he's lost?"

"Good for him." Kio sighed. "It serves him right anyways. Get some sleep." Kio pulled the blankets over his head. "We'll search for him tomorrow if we have to."

"Wait!" Soubi pulled out his cell phone. "I just call him."

"Now that's using your ol' noodle." Kio gave a thumb up. "Now let me sleep."

…

"Yo." Youji answered his phone.

"Youji thank god." Soubi wasted no time on the phone. "Where are you?"

"Some dumpy gas station." Youji glanced at the man behind the counter who was now glaring at him. "I swear, I've already had like the whole slurpy machine without a cup. I told the guy I'd just pay for the whole thing." He chuckled. "Little does he know, I'm not going to pay." The man behind the counter cleared his throat and crossed his arms. "Or maybe he doesn't now…" Youji gave a guilty smile.

"Well there is no way I can come and find you tonight." Soubi rubbed his temple. "Is there anyways you can find a place to stay for the night?"

"Yeah sure." Youji shrugged. "I'm sure there's a truck driver who would even be willing to pay me to sleep in the cab with him."

"Just don't do anything stupid." Soubi sighed deeply. "Why'd you get out of the car in the first place?"

"I had to piss." Youji explained loudly. "I had to pee from laughing to hard and after you knocked me out I couldn't hold it any longer."

"Youji I can't believe I am going to trust you." Soubi walked into his bedroom. "But be safe and don't do anything stupid. I'll come pick you up tomorrow."

"Or I could start hitchhiking." Youji suggested.

"Just as long as you don't get killed." Soubi laid down in bed. "See you tomorrow. Goodnight." He hung up.

"Youji's lost?" Ritsuka rolled up to snuggled up close to the man.

"He's okay." Soubi wrapped his arms around his sacrifice. "You can drive to pick him up tomorrow."

Ritsuka exhaled deeply. "Any excuse to get me to drive huh?"

"Basically." Soubi shrugged. "Now get some sleep." He kissed the boy's forehead before closing his eyes and falling asleep."

…

Natsuo screamed early the next morning. "Youji's missing!" He darted into Ritsuka and Soubi's room. "He's missing. I've searched the whole house."

"What the hell did you do to the place!" Kio yelled from the living room.

Soubi groaned before getting up. "He's at a gas station." He explained before walking out of the room to see everything in his entire apartment turned upside down.

"Well that's a relief." Natsuo put his hands on his hips. "I was worried he was trapped the toaster."

"Are you insane?" Kio screamed. "Why would you search for someone in a toaster?" He flipped a small vase over correctly.

"You never know with Youji." Natsuo shrugged.

"Once Ritsuka wakes up we'll go find Youji." Soubi reassured.

"Well there's no time to waste." Natsuo ran into the room with the sleeping boy and started jumping on the bed. "Youji could be killed by now."

"Then there's no rush." Kio shrugged. "If he's die he's die."

"Shut up Kio." Natsuo jumped on the bed harder till he jumped on Ritsuka's stomach.

"Uff!" Ritsuka's eyes snapped open.

…

Once Ritsuka caught his breath after having it knocked out of him, everyone jumped in the car to find Youji. Ritsuka was in the drive's seat with Kio as his guide in the passenger seat. "Where are we going?" Ritsuka stopped at the exit of Soubi apartment complex.

"Take a right." Kio answered. "It'll take us about two hours but the gas station I stopped at is not to far from the main highway."

"Highway?" Ritsuka sounded worried.

"It'll be fine." Kio reassured. "I'm here."

…

Youji woke up in the cab of a 18 wheeler. The guy who let him in was asleep in the driver's seat with a dirty magazine covering his face. Youji couldn't believe how easy men where when it came to letting cute things sleep next to them. He searched the glove box and found a few more girly magazines before finding what he was looking for, money. He swiped the bills quickly before quietly getting out of the truck.

Youji walked into the gas station where he'd left the man behind the counter tied up. The man had yelled at Youji for no pay that night and even threatened to call the cops. Youji walked up to the tied up man and threw the money he'd got from the truck at the man.

"Happy now?" He started to untie the man. "Now, never threaten me again."

…

"You are doing great." Kio praised Ritsuka on the highway. "Only a few more miles to go."

"I'm very proud of you Ritsuka." Soubi smiled. "You'll have your real license in no time."

"Well he can't get it till we find Youji." Natsuo pouted.

"We'll find him." Ritsuka took the correct exit. "I can see the gas station now."

…

"Finally!" Youji pulled his head out from under the coffee machine. "They're here." He ran out to the parking lot and jumped into the car before Ritsuka could even come to a complete stop.

Ritsuka threw the car in park. "I'm done." He unbuckled. "Youji, you drive. It's your fault we had to drive here anyways."

Youji crossed his arms. "You're the one's who left me."

"Drive!" Ritsuka yelled getting out of the car.

"Fine." Youji held up his hands in defiance. "Whatever. I'll drive."

((Thank you all for being so patient and for all the wonderful reviews. You all put a smile on my face. Thank you so much.

Youji: *passes out slurpies*))


	63. Exact copy of me

Youji drove home. Ritsuka sat in the backseat with Natsuo glaring at Soubi. It was a quite drive but Kio didn't mind. Youji was obeying the road laws which shocked the adults but they knew better than to point it out now for fear Youji would rebel.

"How could we leave Youji?" Natsuo finally spoke up. "I mean seriously, he could have been raped and killed."

"I'm fine Natsu." Youji interjected. "No one can touch me."

"Bull shit Youji." Natsuo looked like he was fighting back tears. "Just because you hold yourself as something super strong and invincible doesn't mean you are. Remember, I was the one who held your hand while you almost died because of those Zero bitches."

"They aren't normal people though." Youji explained. "I'm fine around normal people like stupid truck drives."

"Truck drives?" Natsuo twitched. "Don't tell me you used your looks to get your way with them."

"Okay I won't." Youji shrugged.

"Youji!" Natsuo whined. "Only I'm allowed to do that!"

"Well I was desperate." Youji defended. "I didn't want to sleep in the bathroom with a hobo who missed the toilet a lot. Besides, it's not like I gave the trucker anything but someone to watch while he read his magazines."

"You're one of a kind." Kio finally spoke up shaking his head.

"Well I should hope so." Youji nodded. "Being born in a lab I've always worried there might be an exact copy of me."

"The world would explode if that were the case." Kio looked worried. "And what do you mean you were born in a lab?"

"Forget it." Youji waved the question off. "I will say no more. Cause honestly I don't understand it all myself."

"Well I understand that you need to be more careful little mister." Natsuo crossed his arms and gave his best pouty face. "I don't ever want to see you hurt again."

"I'm fine Natsuo." Youji rolled his eyes. "If anything you should be mad at Kio for leaving me."

"I am mad at Kio for leaving you." Natsuo replied.

"I didn't leave you!" Kio snapped. "You're the one who didn't tell anyone you were getting out of the car."

"You should have seen I wasn't in the car." Youji pushed.

"It was dark." Kio raised his voice. "And I thought you were asleep."

"I wasn't asleep." Youji raised his voice back. "I was unconscious because Soubi's a big jerk meanie face."

"Meanie face?" Ritsuka raised an eyebrow.

"Oh you wanna' go, Loveless?" Youji snapped d at the be in the review mirror. "You sure didn't help any."

"It's not like I told Soubi to knock you guys out." Ritsuka defended.

"Yeah but you could have stopped him." Natsuo hit the boy's arm.

"I don't give him orders!" Ritsuka pushed back.

The whole car started yelling while Ritsuka and Natsuo shoved each other. Soubi rolled his eyes and sighed. Sadly there would be a few more hours of this insanity.

…

Youji pulled into the apartment parking lot. Everyone got out quickly. Natsuo grabbed Youji by the arm and dragged him into Kio's bedroom. Ritsuka stormed into his room while Kio and Soubi crashed on the couch.

"I will never understand teenagers." Kio sighed heavily.

Soubi shook his head. "It's puberty."

…

In the room Natsuo fell into Youji's arms and began sobbing. "I was so worried about you." He whimpered into the teen's chest. Youji stood frozen. He didn't know what to say. He'd never seen Natsuo seem this worried over nothing. "I couldn't stand to see you hurt again. I know you are strong but it doesn't stop me from worrying about you any less."

"Natsu." Youji pet his partner's hair. "It's okay. I had my cell phone so that helped you guys find me easier."

"Yeah but what if you didn't have your cell phone?" Natsup sniffed. "Then what?"

"Then you could have found be by following our bond." Youji held up his pinky finger.

Natsuo couldn't help but smile. "You'll always be as far as our bond reaches, right?" He intertwined their pinkies.

"Right." Youji grinned before planting a soft kiss in Natsuo's red hair.

…

"So what did Youji mean about being born in a lab?" Kio asked Soubi. "Or about you knocking them out?"

"I don't know." Soubi lied. "Sounds to me like he didn't get enough sleep and was just speaking crazy."

"And why did he say Loveless?" Kio pondered the thought. "He directed it at Ritsuka. Could it be a new insult kids are using now a days?"

"Could be." Soubi lied again. "But until we understand, it's best not to get involved."

"Well those boys are extremely protective of each other doing you think?" Kio mused out loud. "Sometimes I worry that they might be too close. Maybe we should try separating them a bit."

"I don't think that would help anything." Soubi tried to hide his worry. He knew how close fighters and sacrifices needed to be.

"But it's not healthy." Kio advocated. "Teens need to have other things to find happiness in not just each other."

"You really believe that?" Soubi raised an eyebrow. "Kio, I think it's wonderful they have each other. They give each other purpose. You don't complain when it's in a fairytale. In fact, you're the one who always cries reading fairytales saying you wish you had that kind of love."

"Yeah but that's just fantasy." Kio shrugged. "I cry because I know it's not real."

"Well it's real for them." Soubi smirked. "Maybe you're just blind to other worlds and ideas than your own."

"Well what about you?" Kio sat up straight. "It's not like you believe in fairytales."

"True." Soubi nodded. "But that doesn't mean the idea of a fairytale can't exist in this world under another name."

"Another name?" Kio looked confused. "Like what."

"True love." Soubi's eyes flashed.

…

"Ritsuka?" Soubi knocked on the bedroom door. "May I come in?"

"Whatever." Was his reply.

Soubi opened the door to find the lights were off. "Are you asleep?" He asked seeing Ritsuka's small figure in bed.

"I'm sorry I got mad." Ritsuka muttered. "I guess I'm just really tired."

"Ritsuka, you never have to apologize to me." Soubi shut the door behind him before walking over and sitting on the bed. "I still love you even when you're crabby."

"Well I know that." Ritsuka huffed. "I've been crabby since the day I met you."

Soubi couldn't help but chuckle. "I can't deny that."

Ritsuka hid his smirk by burying his face in the pillows.

…

Kio wrote a note in huge letters before he left to go to his own home. He left it on the refrigerator where he was sure Soubi would find it first. He was correct. Soubi read the letter with a smile.

"Tomorrow, I'm going to schedule the kids' driving tests."

((Thank you so much for reviewing! It makes me smile that you all stick behind my stories so amazingly like you do.

Youji: I have no idea what to pass out…

Natsuo: Hmmm

Ritsuka: I have an idea! *passes out sushi with crab meat* Haha Get it?

Youji: *face palm* You're hopeless.))


	64. Practice test

Kio showed up bright and early. "Come on kids." He clapped his hands and turned on the lights. "You're taking your tests today. But first you all need a little more practice."

Ritsuka threw a pillow at Kio until he realized that left him without a pillow. "30 more minutes Kio." He groaned before reaching for Soubi's pillow but Kio stole it quickly.

"No." Kio smacked the boy with Soubi's pillow. "No more minutes. It's time to get up."

"We seem to do this a lot now." Soubi smirked in the doorway. "They are hard to wake up." He walked over to the bed. "I'll take care of this one." He smiled at Kio. "You can wake up Youji and Natsuo."

Kio made a face. "Yeah, give me the dangerous job." He sighed before exiting the room.

"I don't want to drive today." Ritsuka reached out for Soubi. "I want to be with you."

"Kio has you scheduled already." Soubi grabbed the boy's hand and held it gently. "You have to drive today."

"What if I promise you sex?" Ritsuka buried his face into the mattress. "Or whatever you want."

"Is this a bribe from my sweet and honest Ritsuka?" Soubi grinned. "However can I turn this down?"

"You're going to anyways, aren't you?" Ritsuka pouted. "I'm just too sleepy to drive." He held up a finger. "And that's dangerous."

"No what else is dangerous?" Soubi grabbed the boy's finger and shook it. "Making Kio angry."

"You're not going to let me sleep are you?" Ritsuka huffed. "Fine…" He pulled himself up. "But don't blame me if I fall asleep at the wheel."

"I'll go buy you an energy drink if you want." Soubi kissed the boy's forehead. "So start getting dressed."

"An energy drink?" Ritsuka's neko tail swished back and forth. "You never let me have those. This must be important."

"You're the one who wanted to learn to drive." Soubi pointed out before standing up and dragging Ritsuka up with him. "So I'm holding you to it."

…

Youji held Natsuo in a death grip. "We're not getting up." He glared at Kio. "We are sleepy so we sleep."

"Youji let me get up." Natsuo struggled in his partner's hold. "I want to drive."

"Are you crazy Natsu?" Youji held tighter till Natsuo found it difficult to get air. "It's a trap."

"You're just mad at him for leaving you at a gas station." Natsuo pushed out of Youji's strong hold. "Well he's not going to do it again, I'll make sure of it."

"But I was having a good dream." Youji pulled Natsuo's tail. "Now I can never get it back."

"Well going to sleep again isn't going to fix that." Natsuo tried to stand up but Youji jerked him back down. "Let go!" Natsuo glared at his partner. "Kio," He held his hands out to the man. "Help me up."

Kio grabbed the boy's wrists and started to pull. "Come on Youji, you're going to hurt him." He pulled harder.

…

Once everyone was up Kio scared them all. "Dress nicely. If you pass they'll be taking your pictures which will be on your card for a year."

"A year?" Natsuo freaked out in the bathroom. "Right! A license judges if you get into clubs and stuff." He came running out wearing nothing but underwear. "How could I be so stupid. This outfit won't work at all."

"Calm down Natsuo." Ritsuka yelled from his room. "Your picture will only so your face and some of your shirt."

"I'm ready." Youji came out wearing a nice shirt and boxers.

"Oh my god Youji." Kio covered his eyes. "Where are you're pants?"

"I don't need them." Youji shrugged. "Ritsuka said the picture only sees your face and shirt."

…

Soubi came home with an energy drink. "Ritsuka." He snuck passed the Zeros. "I got you a drink." He slipped into the bedroom.

"Soubi!" Ritsuka hissed. "I'm not dressed." He hid behind the bed.

"Ritsuka," Soubi smirked. "I've seen you naked before."

"Yeah but I like to keep things a mystery." Ritsuka's neko ears were the only things Soubi could see of the boy. "If you see me naked too much you'll lose interest in me."

"That could never happen." Soubi got on the bed. "You should really stop reading Kio's magazines about how to spice up your love life."

"I was trying to take the survey in it." Ritsuka muttered. "I just skimmed that article."

"Skimmed it enough to start shaving your legs." Soubi snickered.

"You enjoy it!"

…

"Alright!" Kio opened the front door. "Since Natsuo woke up first he gets to drive first."

"Oh what a shame." Youji said sarcastically. "I was really hoping to drive first."

"Well too bad." Natsuo pulled out his key. "Let's go!" He bounced out the door.

Once everyone was in the car, Natsuo started the car. Kio pulled out a clipboard. Ritsuka's eyes widened.

"Wait." Ritsuka sounded nervous. "You're grading us?"

"This is what the instructor will be doing." Kio explained. "I'm going to take you all on the same steps of the driver's test."

"I'm doomed." Ritsuka melted into his seat. "I'm not good with this type of judgment."

"You'll be fine." Kio scribbled Natsuo's name on the top of the page. "They see hundreds of teens everyday. You'll just be one if the crowd." He pointed at the road ahead. "Turn left here."

"Unless you run into something." Youji grinned. "Then they'll be sure to remember you."

"Oh god." Ritsuka hide his face behind his energy drink. "What if I do?"

"Hey!" Youji looked at the drink. "Where'd you get that?"

"It doesn't matter Youji." Soubi rolled his eyes. "Just watch Natsuo so you'll know what to do when it's you're turn."

"But I want an energy drink!" Youji pouted.

Soubi shook his head. "You're energetic enough."

…

"In 5 seconds I want you to change lanes." Kio scribbled on Natsuo's score sheet. "Then stop at the red light."

Natsuo obeyed. "This is easy." He said once he was stopped at the light. "I bet I get an A."

"It's not graded like that." Kio explained. "You just pass of fail."

"Wait." Natsuo stepped on the gas once the light was green. "You mean I can't mess up?"

"You can mess up a little but it can't be too big a deal." Kio tried to explain the best he could. "Like if it could get you a ticket, you fail."

"Oh shit!" Natsuo looked worried. "Well it's not like there'll be any cops around right?"

"Most likely not." Kio marked on the paper. "But conceder the instructor as a cop."

"But I don't like cops." Natsuo freaked. "I don't do well with cops. This isn't good. I'm going to fail."

"Don't get nervous." Kio sighed. "That's what'll make you fail."

"Oh great." Natsuo changed lanes. "So now they read emotions?"

"Just turn right." Kio pointed.

…

Once Natsuo was done with his practice test Kio read over his score. "Well you took your turns nicely." He smiled. "And you kept to the speed limit." He scribbled something down. "The only think you need to work on is you stops. You don't fully stop. That's what failed you."

"You mean I failed?" Natsuo slammed his head on the steering wheel causing the horn to blow. "I'm screwed!"

"That's why we have this practice." Kio reassured. "Just remember to stop fully during the test. You'll feel the car rock a little."

"Oh yeah!" Youji perked up! "Like sex!"

"Shut up Youji." Kio glared.

…

"Ritsuka," Kio looked back at the raven haired boy. "Are you ready?"

"Can we let Youji go before me?" Ritsuka was sweating bullets while chugging his energy drink. "I'm too nervous."

"Okay then." Kio write Youji's name on a new sheet of paper. "Youji, get up here."

Natsuo started to get out. "Natsuo!" Kio yelled. "Put the car in park first!" The car started to roll forward.

"Oops!" Natsuo freaked and stomped on the brake. "My bad."

"Don't do the during the test either." Kio pointed out. Natsuo put the car in park before switching off with Youji.

Natsuo sat next to Ritsuka and wiped a small tear from the corner of his eye. This made Ritsuka even more nervous. If this test could break a Zero, it must be hard. He looked up at Soubi who was not paying attention to anything but the road ahead.

"Would you love me even if I didn't pass?" Ritsuka snuggled up in the man's arm. "Love someone as stupid as that?"

"You're not stupid." Soubi wrapped his arms around him. "I love you no matter what."

…

"Parallel park." Kio instructed Youji. "See those two cars? Don't hit them but park in-between them."

"This is insane." Youji squeezed his eyes shut. "I can't even do this with my toy cars."

"Yeah because you ate the tires." Natsuo rolled his eye.

"Just parallel park." Kio scribbled on his paper. "You should know how to do it by now, you read the manual."

"Do you even know how to parallel park Kio?" Soubi raised an eyebrow. "Cause I've never seen you do it."

"I learned for the test." Kio explained. "I've just never had to do it since. But I do down hill and up hill park." He noted. "So do that as well Youji."

"This sucks!" Youji grumbled.

…

After half an hour, Youji was finally parked in-between two cars. "Okay." Kio marked on the paper. "Well done. Just make sure you do it faster in the actual test." He handed Youji his score sheet. "You pass."

"What?" Natsuo jumped up. "So you mean someone like Youji can pass but I can't?"

"Hey!" Youji spun around. "What do you mean, 'someone like Youji'?"

"Oh don't play dumb." Natsuo crossed his arms. "Even you know you're not smart with things."

"What the hell?" Youji shouted. "'Even me'? Gah! I can't believe you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous!" Natsuo defended. "I just think Kio is scoring wrong is all."

"Well then we'll see how the real test goes." Youji dared. "Loser has to blow the winner."

"You're on!" Natsuo nodded.

"Oh dear." Ritsuka slapped his forehead.

…

Ritsuka got in the diver's seat nervously. He checked his mirrors before getting out of the parallel park carefully. He turned the corner and drove to the DMV fallowing Kio's instructions. He watched his speed and made sure he stopped fully at every stop sign.

"You can go now." Kio pointed out while Ritsuka sat at a stop sign with out cars around. "You're messing up the pattern. That car just went, so that means you can go now." He checked something on Ritsuka paper. This made Ritsuka even more nervous.

Someone honked and made Ritsuka jump. "Damn it!" He yelled. "Jerk!" He started rolling down his window.

"Ritsuka, let it go." Kio tried to reach for Ritsuka's hand. "Don't make me fail you."

"Well he's a jerk." Ritsuka growled. "I need to flip him off."

"No you don't." Kio scolded. "You need to drive."

…

After Ritsuka parked the car in the DMV parking lot, Kio read him his score. "You passed." Kio looked at the teen. "But just barely. You need to learn to keep your emotions in check." He looked in the backseat at Youji and Natsuo. "You are need to get over your rage for the real test."

"Just take it easy and take it one step at a time." Soubi added. "And take a deep breath before every step."

"Thanks Soubi." Natsuo made a face. "But I think we're all doomed."

((The big moment is now upon our wonderful neko boys! Will they pass or fail? Be sure to review what you think.

Soubi: Thank you all so much for your patients and reviews. *passes out energy drinks*))


	65. Natsuo's driving test

Kio pulled out three sheets of paper. "This says, you have to wait in the car and an instructor will come to you when they are ready to give you the test." He looked around the parking lot. "I guess they are giving someone else a test right now. I don't see any instructors." He shrugged and sat back. "Just relax boys. I remember my driving test, I ended up dating the instructor for two days after."

"Really?" Youji rolled his eyes. "I bet that's the only reason you passed too."

"Hey, he and I both didn't see that stop sign." Kio defended quickly. "So I passed fair and square. I worked to hard and long just to fail because of something even the instructor didn't see."

"Yeah I bet you both worked 'hard and long' at something." Natsuo smirked to himself. "You're such a slut Kio."

"Am not." Kio glared. "He's the one who asked me out after the test.

"So why were you both not looking at the road?" Youji pushed. "Where you doing something?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you." Kio snapped. "Now shut up, I think I see someone finishing their test."

The boys looked out to see a car pull up beside them. It sat there for a minute before a tall man got out of the passenger's seat. Just then they heard loud female cried coming from the car.

Ritsuka fell back deep into his seat. "I'm doomed."

"Would you guys stop saying that." Kio looked back at the boy. "You're not doomed. You'll do fine."

"Monster!" The female drive finally got out of his car. "I swear, this is my 5th time!" Tears poured down her face as she stormed into the DMV building to reschedule. "He's such a monster."

"Like we were saying." Natsuo matched Ritsuka by sinking into his seat. "We're doomed."

Suddenly there was a knock on the car window. The tall instructor from the other car was looking in the window. "Natsuo?" He opened the door himself.

"He's right here, sir." Kio pointed at Natsuo. "Is he going first?"

"Yes." The man answered flatly. "The rest of you need to step out of the vehicle."

"What?" Natsuo looked extremely nervous. "You mean they cant come with?"

"No." The man started writing on his own clip border that made Kio's look meaningless. This man was extremely intimidating.

Everyone got out of the car and let Natsuo take the driver's seat. Youji ran around to the driver's side quickly. "Good luck Natsu." He smiled.

"Thanks Youji." Natsuo forced a weak smile. "I wish you could be in the car with me."

"I could!" Youji opened the door behind Natsuo's. But it was quickly pushed shut by the tall man who was now inspecting the car's back lights. "Hey!" Youji snarled.

"Go sit over there miss." The man pointed at the bench the others were sitting on.

"I'm a boy!" Youji snapped.

…

Once the overall car inspection was done, the instructor got in the passenger's seat. "Take off the eye patch." The man glanced at Natsuo. "This is a test, not a fashion show."

"Ummm I never take this off." Natsuo explained.

"If it for medical reasons?" The man sounded doubtful.

"Ummm" Natsuo thought. "Sure."

"Fine then." The instructor looked down at his clipboard. "Are there any questions you have before the test?" He muttered while reading over his papers. "No?" He marked a page before even giving Natsuo the chance to ask a question. "Pull out and head East."

"Right." Natsuo put the car in reverse and looked over his shoulder. He let off the brake and let the car idle it's way back. "Ummm…" Natsuo tapped on the brake. "Which way's East?"

The instructor rolled his eyes up and huffed lightly. "To the right." He marked something on his paper.

"Hey!" Natsuo looked worried as he turned the wheel. "I better not be counted off for that just cause I don't have a compass in here."

The instructor ignored him. "Turn right here. Then make another right."

The test went smoothly. Natsuo took everything one step at a time, thinking everything through moving on. He was proud of himself until they got to the parallel parking. He hadn't really practiced it. He wasn't confident at all. But he remembered what the book said and tried step by step.

The instructor never spoke except for directions. Natsuo was really hoping to hear some kind of approval from the man just so he'd know if he was doing a good job. But it was a hopeless wish.

…

At the end of the test Natsuo pulled into the same parking space he started in. "So…" The red head look over at the instructer nervously. "How'd I do?"

"How do you think you did?" The man asked while scribbling a few things down.

"I think I did well." Natsuo answered in all his honesty.

"Wrong." The man handed the boy a sheet of paper.

"Fail…" Natsuo whispered, closing his eye in shame. Then he looked down at the paper. He read it. Read it again. Read it once more to make sure. "Pass?" He gasped. "I passed?"

"Yeah," The instrusctor rolled his eyes. "Now get out, another kid has to use this car."

"So why'd you say I didn't do well?" Natsuo pressed the issue.

"Because you didn't." The man answered simply. "But I didn't make the score sheet. So legally it was good enough to pass."

Natsuo glared, trying not to get too angry so he could celibrate the fact he passed. "You better pass Youji." He threatened. "Or I'll be the one removing the pole up your ass." He got out of the car. "And I won't make it pleasant."

((I need to come up with something else to say other than thank you all for reviewing. But I am always so grateful for your reviews. I also received a message on YouTube from eripmavkiss that made me smile a ton because she was telling me how I've inspired her and that makes me feel good. You all are awesome!

Youji: And to show our thanks…

Natsuo: We have a video for you all!

Ritsuka: Youji fails in this video so you know it's good.

Natsuo: Here's the link: www. youtube .com/ watch?v=KVJXxpkf-XY (take out the spaces)

Youji: Oh! And we almost have 600 reviews! *happy dance*))


	66. Ritsuka's driving test

Natsuo jumped out of the car waving his paper in the arm. "I passed!" He ran up to the group that was waiting for him. "Suck it Youji! In your face!"

"Congratulations Natsuo!" Ritsuka smiled. "Who's turn is it now?"

"I think it's yours." Natsuo pointed at Ritsuka. "Youji should go last anyways, he has to blow me in the bathroom."

Ritsuka paled. "My turn?" His heart began to race and his whole body started to shake. "Well… Okay…" He stood up but his knees now felt like jelly. He was extremely nervous. The fear of failure and judgment was unbearable.

"You'll do great Ritsuka." Soubi stood up beside his shaking partner. "Just remember to take it slow and think." He wrapped his arm around the boy's shoulders and kiss the top of his head quickly. "You've got this."

"You're making me even more nervous." Ritsuka pushed the man away lightly. "I'll do my best." He walked to the car.

The driving instructor was still in the passanger seat. He wrote Ritsuka's name on a score sheet. "Back out and head East. Then make a right and another right."

"Okay." Ritsuka buckled up so not to be failed atomaticly before putting the car in reveres. He tried to imagine himself alone in the car. When that didn't work he tried to imagine the instructer as Kio.

At the first stop sign Ritsuka noticed his leg was shaking so much it was hard to move to the brake. Thankfully he managed to stop and look both ways before going since no one else was around. He's hands were tretaning to shake at every turn so he gripped the wheel tighter till his knuckles turned white.

…

Kio watched Natsuo drag Youji into the DMV to find a restroom. Soubi sighed, he couldn't believe how inappropriate those two were. His Ritsuka would never act so indecent, even in their own bedroom. It's not like he hasn't tried to open the boy up to it by being the naughty one but the teen just won't budge.

"Sou-can?" Kio snapped the other man out of his thoughts. "Why is you're bottom lip sticking out?"

"Hm?" Soubi pulled his lip back. "Oh um… I was just thinking."

"Thinking?" Kio raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

"Uh… the weather." Soubi lied. "It looks like it might rain today."

"Rain?" Kio looked up at the clear blue sky. "No, I don't think so." He looked back at his friend. "It's Ritsuka isn't it?"

"Ritsuka?" Soubi's eyes widened as he gave Kio a sideways glance. "What about him?"

"Are you worried about him or something?" Kio wondered. "You think he might fail?"

"No." Soubi looked away. "It's not that, I'm sure he's doing fine."

"Then what were you thinking about?" Kio pressed. "Don't you lie to me."

"Fine." Soubi closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. "I was thinking about him. About how grown up he is getting." He's expression became slightly pained. "I'm starting to feel like I'm losing him."

"You haven't lost him." Kio tried to comfort his friend. "He's just becoming more independent is all, all teenagers do that."

"But he's not the cute little boy he used to be." Soubi hung his head. "Pretty soon he'll be as tall as me. He's already starting to look more and more like Seimei."

Kio gave the man a disgusted look. "So are you trying to say if he grows up you'll lose interest in him because he's little boy looks will be gone?" He sneered, "That's disgusting."

"No." Soubi shook his head slightly. "Although I will miss his sweet little voice." Soubi mused. "And his small body cradled in my arms." He sighed. "He's becoming a man. Yet, he's not a man yet. Lately I've been worried the only reason he hasn't lost his ears to me yet is because he doesn't see me in that way."

"Sou-chan…" Kio looked completely grossed out. "He's only almost 16. He shouldn't see you like that till he's older."

"How much older?" Soubi sounded worried. "I mean, that can't be right. He already know what sex is and has even started reading sex advise columns."

"Yeah." Kio dumbed his tone and words down by speaking slowly and shortly. "Because he is just curious right now." He pat his friend on the back. "If you so sex deprived, I can always take you for a ride."

"You are really a good friend." Soubi buried his face in his hands. "But that is not helping."

…

Ritsuka stopped at a redlight before looking over at the instructor. The man was taller than Soubi, his hair was black and short, he reminded Ritsuka of a war general with his cold facial expresians. He was marking things quickly on Ritsuka's sheet but the boy couldn't see if that was good or bad.

"Change lanes." The man instructed. "Then turn left and down hill park."

Ritsuka turned. He found an empty curb before realizing he had never down hill parked before. He's mind started racing. He started turning the wheel a lot and reversing before going forward again. It was humiliating. He's fate was sealed, he was going to fail. He finally put the car in park and sighed.

The instructor started writing quickly. "Okay, now go straight and take us back to the DMV." He put put his pen down for the first time. That was a definite sign to Ritsuka that he had failed. It was going to be a horrible drive back to the DMV.

((What's this I see? We only need 4 more reviews to reach 600?

Youji: 'oly hell! Your right!

Ritsuka: We weren't expecting this at all. 600 reviews is amazing.

Natsuo: Turns out we have better reviewers than we ever thought we'd have.

Youji: Just for this you all disserve a thumbs up from me! *thumbs up*

Natsuo: *roll eye* Yeah… cause that'll keep them reviewing…

Ritsuka: I've got something even better. *starts to play amv*

Natsuo: No! *turns off* None of your amvs are happy. These people need something better. *passes out remote control cars*

Youji: Hey! I want one!

Natsuo: You don't review. So none for you.

Ritsuka: Tanks for the reviews guys! We would be writing this without you.))


	67. Youji's driving test

Ritsuka parked the car and took a deep breath in. The instructor started checking everything. This made Ritsuka even more nervous. "How'd I do?"

He finished writing. "How do you think you did?" He rolled his eyes, he hated when kids asked such stupid questions.

"I guess I could have done better." Ritsuka answered truthfully. "Like with the parking."

"And the stops and turns." The man handed the boy his paper. "See if you can come back tomorrow."

Ritsuka took the fail slip. "Okay." He hung his head. "Thanks anyways." He got of the car.

Soubi greeted the boy with a warm smile till he saw the tears. "No luck?" He wrapped his arms around his boy. "You'll get it next time."

"I don't want a next time." Ritsuka buried his face in Soubi's chest. "I wanted this time."

Soubi took the sheet of paper from the boy. "Well, you just need to work on up hill and down hill parking, stopping completely and turning left without getting in the wrong lane."

"It's too much work." Ritsuka pouted. "I quite."

"You can quite today." Soubi wiped the teens cheeks. "No one's forcing you to do this."

"Kio woke me up super early." Ritsuka corrected. "I was forced."

"That's because before this you wanted to take the test." Soubi explained. "So he was helping." He pulled the boy's chin up to have their eyes meet. "Do you want to come back tomorrow?"

"Let me see how Youji does first." Ritsuka pulled his head down. "Then I might."

"Sounds like a plan." Soubi smiled. "Come here." He lead Ritsuka to the bench Kio was sitting at.

…

Youji pulled out. The instructor kept looking the teen up and down. Youji knew what he was thinking, he was wondering why all three of these boys looking like girls. "Think I'm sexy?" Youji winked at the man.

The instructor looked away quickly. "Turn right here." He went back to his job.

"It's okay if you think I am." Youji smirked while he drove perfectly. "But I must warn you, Natsu hates to share."

"Turn right." The man ignored Youji's teases. "Stop again here."

"You're a demanding one aren't you?" Youji grinned. "I bet your hand loves that while you look at the picture of the only person who ever fucked you."

"I can fail you right now." The man threatened. "I suggest you shut your mouth and drive."

"I bet that's what you told her too while you were doing it." Youji chuckled. "Maybe that's why you've never had another lay." He looked directly at the man. "Oh, and you can't fail me just because you got your feels hurt."

"No." The man agreed. "But I can fail you for look away from the road too long."

"But you're not going to." Youji looked back at the road. "Cause I don't need friends to slit your throat."

"Are you threatening me?" The man seemed extremely irked now. "I could have you arrested for that."

"Well then that makes two of us threatening each other." Youji smirked. "How entertaining."

"You want to play games?" The man started writing on Youji's test sheet. "I can play games. You are speeding. That's a mark off."

"Speeding?" Youji looking down at the speedometer. "I'm going 1 over and I just tapped the gas might I add. That's not speeding at all. This would never hold open, even in an American court."

"Well the paper says otherwise." The man gave a sinister grin. "Besides, who is everyone going to believe? You, a loud mouth boy? Or me, a noble driving instructor of 33 years?"

"33 years?" Youji eyes bugged out. "Wow dude, no wonder you're so uptight and only score with a pillow."

"Oh looky there." The man marked on the paper again. "You've stopped in an intersection."

Youji growled. "I'm not even on the white line!" He yelled till his sounded demonic. "Do you know how difficult it is for me to even do this right?" He began to rant. "I can't be a cherub with everything so I have to compensate! Do right driving and make fun of you, or be civil and fail this test by jumping this car over an bridge narrating like a hillbilly in the process saying stuff like, 'looks like them boys got them shelve is a high flyin' mess again'. So don't fail me just because I'm annoying or I'm give you something to really fail me for."

…

"Here comes Youji!" Natsuo jumped up an down when he saw the car pulling into the parking lot. "I can't wait to hear how he did." He run up the parking space Youji was stopping in. "How'd you do?"

Youji got out of the car with a huge smile on his face. "Piece of cake." He held up the piece of paper with his name on it.

"YAY!" Natsuo glomped his partner. "I'm so proud of you."

"Um," Ritsuka walked over to the passenger side door. "Why isn't the instructor getting out of the car?" He tapped on the window looking in at the frozen man still seating in his seat.

Youji shrugged. "He most show his excitement differently, I guess."

"Let me help you out of there, sir." Soubi pulled the man out of the car. "He didn't harm you did he?" He asked the man in a hushed tone.

"I'm going home." The man pulled out of Soubi's grasp and walked like a zombie towards his own car in the parking lot. He got in before slowly driving off, still with a sunned look on his face.

Soubi glared at Youji who was still being congratulated by his fighter with hugs and kisses. "Well maybe this is a good thing." He muttered to himself. "Maybe this means Ritsuka will get a nice instructor next time if that guy quits."

…

The Zeros walked out of the DMV building holding up their freshly printed driver's licenses. "Who wants to party?" Youji cheered. "I know I do!" He wrapped his arm around Natsuo and led him to the car.

"Looks like we won't need these anymore." Natsuo pulled his fake ID out of his pocket. "We can get into clubs legally now!"

"Well Ritsuka can't." Youji pointed out. "So that keeps things fun still doing things illegally."

((Over 600 reviews! You guys are amazing! I wish I could hug you all even though I am not a hugger.

Youji: Oh come on, you can be a hugger for one day for these guys, they're the ones that have made this fanfic so awesome and pulled in new readers.

Natsuo: That's true. Some people only read fanfics if they have a lot of reviews.

Ritsuka: So to thank you all for all you wonderful reviews and more to come, we present to you… *crickets chirping* uh… guys…? What should we give them?

Youji: Oh! I know! *passes out fake IDs* Now you can get into clubs.

Natsuo: That'll work.

Ritsuka: I don't agree with this… but I'm out of ideas so that'll be fine for now.))


	68. Hitting the dancefloor

After rushing home to change into dancing clothes, Natsuo drove to a club Kio gave them promision to go to. Ritsuak clung to Soubi while Soubi pet the teen's hair trying to comfort him about his failing grade on his test. The two held each other silently for the whole drive.

"Ritsuka's fake ID should work." Natsuo pulled into the club parking lot. "He looks 16 in the picture we took and Youji made everything on it fit him nicely." He parked. "We're going to have a blast!"

"Call us when you three are ready to be picked up." Kio went into mother mode. "This is an alcihol and drug free club. Don't do anything stupid. Just dance with everyone and be nice." He looked looked at Ritsuka who had a death grip on Soubi's shirt. "Ritsuka is in charge. Don't presser him to dance though cause he doesn't look like he's in the mood."

"We'll be fine Kio." Natsuo got out of the car. "I'll be in charge if Ritsuka doesn't feel up to keeping Youji in line."

Kio gave the red head a long glaring stare. He must be up to something but he hasn't given them any reason not to trust him in a while. "Fine." Kio finally agreed. "But you have to consult with Ritsuka about every action you three make."

"Oh whatever." Natsuo grabbed Youji's arm. "We'll have fun no matter what. Come on Ritsuka."

Ritsuka kissed Soubi goodbye before slowly getting out of the car. He looked miserable but he knew the Zero would force him to go no matter what. He followed behind the two slowly.

"I can't believe I am trusting them." Kio hung his head when he got in the drive's seat. "This is a horrible mistake. I just know something bad is going to happen."

"No use dreading on it now." Soubi moved to the passanger's seat. "They have to spread their wings at times. Besides," He smiled. "You and I now have the whole evening to ourselves."

A perveted grin creeped over Kio's face. "It's been a long time since we've had that." He started the car. "Where should we go?"

"Somewhere not too far away." Soubi answered. "That way if the boys do need us we can get to them quickly."

"How about the park nearby?" Kio suggested. "We could take a romantic strole around the pond."

"A walk sounds nice." Soubi gave his friend a knowing smirk. "But I don't seem to comprehend your idea of that being romantic."

"Oh it'll be romantic." Kio smirked back. "I'll make it romantic."

…

"Go ahead." The bouncer at the club passed Natsuo through. Ritsuka handed him his fake ID. The big man looked Ritsuka up and down then back at the ID. "Go ahead." He passed him. Youji passed with no problem.

"Alright!" Natsuo threw his hand in the air. "Let's party!" He was wearing a tight black tubtop that exposed his midriff and tight black leather jeans.

"I'm hitting the dancefloor!" Youji grabbed Natsuo's hand. He was wearing a black leather jackket with a dark purple T-shirt undernear and black skinny jeans.

"I'll watch." Ritsuka explained. "I don't really feel like dancing." He was wear a balck T-shirt with a green plaid scarf and black jeans.

"You have to party at some point." Youji replied. "We didn't make you that ID just so you can pout about one failed test at a club."

"Come on Ritsuka." Natsup grabbed the boy's hand. "Loosen up a little. You can't change anything today so there's no use thinking about it over and over. What happened happened. You'll pass next time."

"But what if I don't?" Ritsuka whispered to himself. "What if I never pass?"

The music started to boom louder and the laser lights started dance around the walls faster. The DJ scrached the record and everyone in the club started jumping. Even though it was a club for teens Ritsuka was certan some of the people there were drunk, either that or just really stupid. Youji dragged the boys onto the dance floor and started to grined agent Natsuo causing Ritsuka to blush and look away.

…

"I've been thinking about something." Soubi spoke up during he and Kio's first lap around the small park's duckpond. "It's really important."

"Something important?" Kio asked. Their finger's were laced softly together still at their sides. "What is it?"

"It's difficult for me to say." Soubi explained. "Cause it could change a lot of things."

"Is it about me?" Kio guessed. He wrapped his free arm around Soubi's arm. "Or Ritsuka?"

"It's about both of you in a way." Soubi answered.

"Well come on then." Kio pushed. "Spit it out already."

"You know I love you right?" Soubi finally looked at the man. "You are my best friend."

"Of course." Kio perked up. "You're my best friend to."

"But you know I can't be with you the way you want to be with me." Soubi looked away. "Because I have Ritsuka and I don't want to upset him."

"I understand that." Kio looked away. "You told me last time that we could never do it again." He's face showed the pain he felt in his chest. "Is that what you're trying to say again?"

"No." Soubi answered. "I've been thinking about something else but I needed you to understand that first." A tear shimmered in Kio's eye but Soubi could not see. "I'm thinking of asking Ritsuka to marry me."

((Thank you so much for all the reviews! Halloween is just a few days away! I'm going as Peter Pan! What are you all going to be?

Natsuo: I want to be a stripper!

Youji: I like the sound of that, Natsu. I'm going to be a pirate.

Ritsuka: I think I'll be a cowboy.

Youji: Here's a video I made for all you epic reviewers: www. youtube .com /watch?v=SMiEYthxmH8 (take out the spaces) Enjoy!))


	69. Soda beer?

"Oh hells yeah!" Youji dragged Natsuo over to a group of people who were drinking from cans. "Mind if we get some of that?" Youji asked the group who gladly pulled out a bag filled with the cans.

"We had to put beer in these soda cans so we could get them through the doors." One of the girls in the group explained. One of the boys handed them two cans. "They're $4 each."

"We'll take 9." Youji pulled out his wallet. "3 for me, 3 for Natsuo and 3 for Ritsuka."

…

Kio stood next to his friend in shock. "Marry?" He put at his hair. "That's not even possible."

"I realize this." Soubi looked away. "Ritsuka is much too young and our skin separates such an act to accrue." He looked at the sky. "But I love him. This is the only way I can show my love to the world."

"Yeah but Soubi…" Kio set his hand on the man's shoulder as an attempt to pull him back to reality. "There are other ways… marriage is only for the straights."

"Straights and adults." Soubi noted. "Two things we are impaired by." He sighed. "But what else is there? Ritsuka gets hit on all the time by girls in his classes. I want to have something that shows them he is taken."

"So basically you should just give him a ring." Kio suggested. "And if you really want a wedding so badly we could throw you one at home. It won't be legal but it'll get you the pictures I assume you are after."

Soubi smirked. "That would be nice." He looked his friend in the eyes. "Thank you Kio. You are a wonderful friend." He leaned in and gave the man a warm kiss on the cheek.

…

"What are you two drinking?" Ritsuka cocked his head once the Zeros returned to him on the dance floor. "Is that soda? Can I have one?"

"Sure." Natsuo handed him a can. "We got you three."

"Oh." Ritsuka saw the can was closed by a separate lid. "Thank you." He opened it without care and took a huge gulp. The taste was sharp and bitter. He quickly started coughing from the unexpected surprise. "This is nasty." He tried to hand the can back to Natsuo.

"Yeah." Natsuo shrugged. He wasn't going to take the can back. "It's not the best but it'll do." He took a sip. "It also takes a few sips to get used to."

Ritsuka gave in a tried another sip. It was still horrible but he chocked it down. "This honestly doesn't taste like juice." He tried again. It was still strong and made him gag.

"You guys are wimps." Youji chugged his first can. "This stuff is the best. I bet cha it's grade A stuff."

"Grade A?" Ritsuka looked confused. "I don't think so. I've have much better soda than this. This isn't even carbonated."

…

Soubi checked his watch. The boys had been at the club for a little over an hour now. He decided he should text Ritsuka to make sure everything was okay. He pulled out he's phone and texted a quick message. "I'm worried that he hasn't texted me this whole time." Soubi sighed.

"Don't worry about him." Kio set next to him on a bench. "I'm sure he's just having too fun a time."

"Without me." Soubi looked at his friend. "I should be there with him."

"That's you're problem Sou-chan." Kio crossed his arms. "You're just too clingy."

Soubi phone buzzed. He quickly flipped it open and red the message inside. "Something's not right." Soubi looked puzzled. "Ritsuka just called me, hot stuff."

"Maybe one of the brats stole his phone." Kio shrugged. "Stop worrying so much."

"Well then I should worry about their spelling." Soubi started typing a new message. "Because they spelt stuff wrong."

"Wow." Kio chuckled. "That takes skills."

…

"Woohoo!" Ritsuka danced around with his four can of 'soda' Youji bought him. "This is my song!" He's cheeks were bright red and sweat shimmered on his pale skin. He had no idea he was drunk and only getting drunker with each gulp of 'soda' he took.

"Soubi's going to kill us." Natsuo laughed while he watched Ritsuka start attract creepy men with each sway of his hips. "He is super drunk."

"Yeah." Youji laughed, downing his fifth can. "He sure can't handle his liquor."

"Natsuo!" Ritsuka waved for the boy to come over to him on the dance floor. "I want to dance with you!" He pointed at a couple grinding. "They said they'd teach us how to do that!"

"Of no." Natsuo's eye widened. "His a shameless drunk."

"He better not dance with you like that." Youji grumbled. He was an easily pissy drunk, not that it really changed anything about him.

…

"We should pick them up." Soubi stood up. "They've have their fun for two hours now."

Kio looked tired. "Let them have more time." Kio grabbed the man's hand still sitting. "It's nice not having them around."

Soubi stroked the back of Kio's hand with his thumb. "I know you'd like more time with me but I think it's only right we pick them up now." He smiled. "I'll make it up to you tomorrow at your place."

Kio perked up like a dog to a bone. "Really? You mean it?" He stood up quickly. "Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go pick the brats up now!"

…

Soubi texted all three boys once Kio parked the car in front of the club. He got a reply from Natsuo saying they were heading out now. The man got out of the car to open the or like a gentlemen chuffer.

"Soubi!" Ritsuka pranced out the club doors with a bit of a drunken wobble. The Zeros followed knowing they were going to be in huge trouble once Soubi noticed his sacrifice was drunk. "I missed you." The young teen threw himself into the man's chest. "Dance with me." He nuzzled his red face in Soubi's clean shirt.

"Ritsuka…" Soubi could smell the alcohol on the boy. "Are you alright?" He glared at the Zeros knowing they had to be the cause of this.

"Of course I'm alright." Ritsuka giggled. "In fact I'm more than alright now that I have you."

"Don't blame us Soubi." Natsuo got in the car. "We thought it was soda."

"Yeah." Youji lied along. "I guess that's what you get when you trust people at clubs."

…

Ritsuka had passed out in the car so Soubi carried him into the apartment. He took out their shoes carefully before taking the drunk boy to bed. "I'll kill them for them." Soubi muttered under his breath about the Zeros. He Ritsuka on the bed. He couldn't just leave him in beer soaked clothes.

Ritsuka stirred awake when he felt Soubi take off his shirt. "Soubi?" The young neko's eyes fluttered open. A drunken grin took over his face when he say the man's worried face above him. "Are you going to take my ears now?" He giggled.

"You need your sleep." Soubi unzipped Ritsuka's pants. "I'm just pulling your pjs on."

"Oh but I don't need those." Ritsuka laced his arms around Soubi's neck as support to pull himself up. He pressed his bare chest against the man and whispered seductively in his ear. "All I need is you." Suddenly he nipped at the man's ear causing him to jump with surprise. "Take me."

"You're drunk." Soubi pushed the boy away. "Maybe once you're sober I'll take you up on that offer."

"Since when are you no fun?" Ritsuka ran his fingers through Soubi's long blond hair. "Any other time you would kill for this kind of attention from me." He licked the man's cheek. "I'm not drunk. Just more horny than ever."

Soubi couldn't help but enjoy this side of Ritsuka but he knew it wasn't how the boy truly felt. In the morning he would be sober enough to never to want the affection he was asking for. He pushed the horny drunk teen down on the bed with a long kiss.

Ritsuka nipped and teased hoping to get his way. Soubi loved this side of Ritsuka more and more. Ritsuka could feel the man growing hot for him between his legs, Ritsuka was already there.

But suddenly Soubi broke the kiss and sat up. "Goodnight Ritsuka." He stood up. "I'll see you in the morning." And with that he waked out of the room leaving the boy confused in the dark.

Kio was sitting on the couch looking exhausted. He lectured Youji and Natsuo briefly about alcohol but they wouldn't listen and went to sleep. He couldn't believe raising teenagers was so difficult.

Soubi leaned over to look his friend in the eyes. "How about I make everything up to you tonight?" He took the man's hand and dragged him off to Kio's room.

((YAY! I got candy on Halloween! Hope you all had a fun Halloween! What did you all do? I want to the zoo with my aunt and cousins to trick or treat!

Natsuo: Thanks for reviewing! *passes out Halloween candy*))


	70. Hangover

In the morning, Ritsuka sat up to find himself with a splitting headache. "Ugh!" He grabbed the sides of his head. "What happened last night?" He thought for a moment before remembering the 'soda' Natsuo and Youji gave him last night. "They got me drunk." He hissed.

Then he remembered Soubi. He looked beside him but saw his fighter was not in his rightful spot in the bed. "Soubi?" He looked about the room but saw no sign the older man. He looked at the clock beside the bed to see it was only 6am. "He must be making breakfast." He rolled out of bed.

He walked out of the room to find all the lights were off in the apartment. "That's odd." Ritsuka muttered himself. His ears twitched when he heard Youji's snoring. "Everyone's still asleep."

He crept into the kitchen. "Soubi's not here." He looked concerned. "Where could he be?"

Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him. He spun around quickly to see it was Soubi rubbing sleep from his eye. "Good morning." The old man yawned. "I figured you'd sleep later." He walked over to the coffee maker and started a brew. "How's your head."

"It hurts." Ritsuka answered with a pained expression. "And my stomach feels bad too." Just standing was making Ritsuka's eyes blur and his stomach rebel against the large amount of alcohol still in his system.

"Sit down." Soubi pulled out a chair for his sacrifice. "I'll get you something to help with that sick feeling. He walked over to the sink and ran a washcloth under cold water. "Put you're head between your knees." He walked back to the boy and placed the cold cloth on the back of his neck.

Ritsuka sat there with his head between his knees for a few minutes. Soubi poured two mugs of coffee and made a plate of crackers. "Drink this." He set the coffee in front of the boy. "Also, eat the crackers. They'll help soak up the alcohol."

Ritsuka lifted his head which only made the nausea worse. "I'm sorry Soubi." He looked up at the man pitifully.

"We'll talk about it when you're feeling better." Soubi kissed the top of the boy's head. He then took a seat next to Ritsuka and started drinking his own coffee.

"Why weren't you in bed?" Ritsuka whimpered once the steaming coffee hit his tongue. "Are you mad at me?"

"Of course I'm not mad at you." Soubi looked the boy straight in the face. "Everyone makes mistakes. This is just a life lesson you'll have to learn from."

"I think I have." Ritsuka's face turned green. "No alcohol ever for me." He looked worried. "Was I really stupid last night?"

"I wouldn't say stupid." Soubi chose his words wisely. "But you defanatly weren't yourself."

"I remember people dancing with me." Ritsuka made a disgusted face. "One guy told me he'd take my ears." He set his mug down and slammed his head on the table, making his headache worse. "I am such an idiot."

"Kio talked to the Zeros." Soubi pet the boy's soft neko ear. "They told him what happened. It's not your fault, you thought it was soda."

"I still should have known better." Ritsuka mummered. "You can never trust those two."

"They've become your friends over the years." Soubi explained. "It's okay to trust them a little more than you used to."

"You didn't answer me before." Ritsuka lifted his head from the table. "Why weren't you in bed?"

Soubi looked away. "I didn't want anything to happen." He's eye's lowered to the floor. "I was worried we'd both regret it."

"Did I say I wanted to have sex?" Ritsuka's eyes widened. "Oh gah." He tugged at his hair. "Soubi, I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Soubi glanced back at him. "I should be the one saying sorry."

"What?" Ritsuka blinked in shock. "Why should you be sorry?"

"I staied the night in Kio's room." Soubi admitted. "Because I didn't know how to handle you being drunk."

Tears filled the boy's purple eyes. "Did you sleep with him?" He acussed weakly.

"In the same bed." Soubi looked ashamed. "But we didn't have sex if that's what you're worried about."

"So you're only sorry you didn't stay with me last night?" Ritsuka looked confused. "Cause you didn't want my first time to be like that?" Soubi nodded. Ritsuka got up and drapped himself around the man. "Thank you." He whispered with a tear sliping down his cheek.

"Ritsuka," Soubi grabbed one of the boy's hands and held it tightly in his. "I'm still sorry." He kissed his small fingers. "Kio and I may not have had sex but he was there for me."

"You kissed him didn't you?" Ritsuka bit the inside of his lip. "He was more than a friend to you last night."

"It was like old times." Soubi sighed. "But I swear to you the feeling were different. I wanted you the whole time."

Ritsuka stood up straight. "It was a bad night." Tears rolled down the boy's pink and green cheeks. "But answer me this." He looked deep into his fighter's blue eyes. "Who do you want to be with now?"

"Ritsuka." Soubi answered with all honesty in his voice. "I want Ritsuka always."

"And Kio?" Ritsuka asked with bitterness in his voice. "You two will never do those things again?"

"Never." Soubi nodded though his eyes held Ritsuka's. "We are only friends."

"I love you." Ritsuka smiled weakly. He wrapped his arms around his partner gently.

"I love you, Ritsuka." Soubi stroked the boy's hair. "Now," He pushed the him back a little to see his face. "We should take care of your hangover some more."

"Good." Ritsuka turned green again. "Cause I think I'm going to throw up."

…

Kio knocked on the bathroom door. "Soubi, are you in there?" He knocked again after getting no reply. He could hear water running and sounds of crying but he couldn't understand what was going on. "Soubi." He turned the doorknob to find it was unlocked.

Kio couldn't believe the scene in front of him. The bathtub was filling with warm water which filled the whole room with steam. Ritsuka was hanging over the toilet while Soubi was holding a cold washcloth over the boy's neck. They both looked broken and tired.

"Is he okay?" Kio asked when Soubi finally reliezed he was there. Soubi only nodded. "Poor kid." Kio looked like a worried mother. "Should we call a doctor?"

"No." Ritsuka spit. "No doctors. I'll get in trouble. I'll be fine. I just-" His stomace turned again caused him to throw up in the middle of his sentence.

"He'll be fine." Soubi reassured the man. "It's not like you havn't been worse."

Kio couldn't argue with that. "True." Soubi and he used to have long nights for fun drinking and even longer mornings with horrible hangovers. "Is there anything I can do?"

"You could check to make sure Natsuo and Youji aren't sick as well." Soubi suggested. "But first could you turn off the bath water? I 'mm going to have Ritsuka get in it now."

…

Natsuo woke up first. He hated the smell that greeted his nose. Youji and he both smelled of strong alcihol and the taste of it left over in his mouth made him gag.

Youji was snoring loudly with drool running down his chin. Natsuo couldn't help but giggle lightly at the horrible aperance of his partner. He got up quitly and made his way to the bathroom.

"I have to pee." He announced when he saw everyone else huddled around the bathtub. "It's an emergency."

"We have two bathrooms." Soubi looked at him. "Use the other one."

"Is Ritsuka sick?" Natsuo changed the subject. "He doesn't look good."

"He has a hangover, thanks to you." Kio explained. "Don't you as well?"

"Ummm" Natsuo poked his forhead. "I don't think so. But I do have to pee really bad." He crossed his legs. "Maybe that's from the alcihol." He ran to the other bathroom.

"I will never understand them." Kio shook his head. "It's like nothing hurts them."

Soubi only shrugged. He could explain to his friend just how right he was about the boys. Nothing could hurt them not even the pain for a handover headache.

…

Youji woke up when he heard Nastuo come back in the room. He sat up quickly and wiped the drool from his mouth. "That was a fun night." He yawned and streached. "Ritsuka is funny when he's wasted."

"He's not so funny now." Natsuo started running his fingers through Youji's tangled hair. "He has a hangover."

"That doesn't sound like fun." Youji made a face. "I'm hungry."

…

Ritsuka sat in the tub looking like a green and red drowned rat. Soubi smiled while he dumped more water on the boy and shook like a puppy ever time. If Ritsuka didn't feel so sick he would tell Soubi to leave the room while he was naked but right now he just wanted the loving attention.

Soubi stroked the boy's wet hair gently. "Feeling an better?" He asked with a small smile on his face.

"A little." Ritsuka wrapped his arms around his stomach. "Seimei used to take care of me like you are." He smiled. "I think that fact alone makes me feel a little better."

Soubi winced at the familiar name. "Well I bet he never made you feel better like this." He grabbed the boy's chin and pulled him into a light kiss.

"No." Ritsuka made a face. "But I don't think anyone would since I've been sick this whole time. Gross."

"I don't mind." Soubi smirked. "It's not like I'll make out with you right now. But we should clean out our mouth for your own sake."

…

"You're so sexy." Youji watched Natsuo in the kitchen. "Smokin' hot."

"Oh really?" Natsuo grinned while putting pop tarts in the toaster. "And what makes you say that?"

"Maybe the alcohol." Youji shrugged. "Or it's what I really think." He grinned. "You can decide."

"Hmmm" Natsuo teased. "I think I'll go with the first one."

"Hey!" Youji's jaw dropped with a smile. "No fair."

"Well it's not like you don't tell me everyday at lest once a day how sexy you think I am." Natsuo poured two things of coffee. "So what's to say you're not changing things up today since you have alcohol on the brain?"

"It only tell you those things because they're true." Youji bat his eyelashes. "I think you're the sexiest person in the world."

"What do you want?" Natsuo set a mug in front of his partner. He knew Youji was up to something now.

"I want sex." Youji grinned. "Like they do in the movies."

"Only if you can get a pirate ship first." Natsuo grinned. "Then I'll go down to Davy Jones locker with you, Captain Youji."

Youji started to drool. "The park ten miles from here has a pirate ship play set." His tail began to swish back and forth. "Can we do it there?"

"I'll think about it." Natsuo winked. "But for now we should get you in your right mind." He took a sip of coffee.

"I hate my right mind." Youji dumped a ton of sugar in his. "I think I'm more fun without it."

Natsuo chuckled. "Whatever you say." He loved how idiotic his partner acted sometimes.

"Can I kiss you for now?" Youji smiled sweetly. "Make out maybe."

"Hmmm" Natsuo pretended to think for a long time. "I suppose. But make sure I enjoy it."

"Oh I'll do more than that." Youji literally crawled up on the counter to make contact with his fighter's lips. "I'll make you enjoy it so much you'll forget about that stupid pirate ship and call me captain right here."

Natsuo squealed with excitement before deepening the kiss. He pulled back briefly to stare into Youji's purple gray eyes. "I love you, captain."

((YAY! Chapter 70! It's funny to me how you all said you liked the chapter even though you were mad at Soubi. Thank you so much for the reviews!

Natsuo: *passes out coffee*))


	71. Turkey burgers

Ritsuka dragged himself out of the bathroom for the tenth time that day. "I am never drinking again for as long as I live." He pluped down one Soubi's lap who had been reading on the couch. "How much longer will this last?" He laid his head on Soubi's shoulder.

"You gotta learn to hold your liquire better." Kio laughed. "Otherwise you'll never have any fun."

"I think he had enough fun." Soubi glared at the man's advise. "No more alcihol for him."

"Ritsuka's just a baby." Youji laughed from his video game. "I drank more than him and I don't feel a thing."

"That's because you've been drinking since you were twelve." Kio pointed out. "Although I still don't get how you don't even have a headache."

Youji shrugged. "All I know is, Ritsuka is a fun drunk." Natsuo nodded in agreement. "Had we known he would get like that we would have came prepared."

"I don't want to know." Ritsuka started to feel sick again. "You two suck."

"Yes we do." Natsuo giggled. "But only to each other."

"Oh gah." Ritsuka turned green. "I have to throw up again." He got up and ran."

The Zero's laughed their heads off. "That was horrible, Natsuo." Soubi glared. "You shouldn't say such things."

…

"I just got a call from the DMV." Kio came in from shopping for headache medicine. "They were wondering if they could rescedual Ritsuka for a test tomorrow."

"If he feels up to it." Soubi shrugged. "But right now he's passed out asleep. But I'm sure by tomorrow he'll be just fine." He set his book down. "I'm making turkey burgers for dinner. Did you get the medicine?"

"Yep." Kio held up the one small bag he was carrying. "I got the really good stuff since Ritsuka has it really bad." He tossed Soubi the box. "Just make sure he eats right after taking those."

Soubi thanked his friend before getting up take the pills to Ritsuka. Youji yelled because Natsuo killed him in the video game they were playing. Kio smiled, this is where he truly felt at home.

…

"This game is boring now." Youji threw his game controller to the side. "You win every time."

Natsuo giggled. "Well I am better at video games than you." He set his controller down gently. "So you're just bitter."

"I'm not bitter." Youji came back. "I could beat you in a real fighting match any day."

"Oh yeah?" Natsuo glared playfully. "Bring it then."

Youji tackled Natsuo to the ground quickly. "It's been brought." He crossed his arms triumphantly sitting on Natsuo's stomach.

But Natsuo had a trick up his sleeve. He wrapped his fingers around Youji's long hair and jerked his head down till their lips came crashing together. Youji's eyes widened but he quickly gave into the kiss. They started making out like you would only see in a triple X movie. While Youji's guard was down Natsuo pushed him off and laid him on his back till the tables were turned.

"I always win." He smiled when he came up for air.

…

"Ritsuka." Soubi kissed the sleeping boy till his eye's fluttered open like a princes in a fairytale. "Dinner is ready."

"Ugh!" Ritsuka sat up holding his head in pain. "I thought his pain would be gone by now."

"Kio got you some pills to help with that." Soubi had already taken two out of the bottle and got a glass of water. "You should take them now and eat."

Ritsuka took them quickly. "I had a dream I wreaked the car." Ritsuka hung his head. "Maybe it's a sign I'm not ready to drive."

"Of course you're ready to drive." Soubi rubbed the teen's back. "You're just nervous and need more practice is all."

"It's not worth it." Ritsuka shook his head. "I'd rather rely on the bus for the rest of my life. This is Japan, I walk most the time anyways. Why waste the gas?"

"Those are some valid exuces." Soubi nodded with a smile. "But I still think you should try atlest one more time."

…

"What is it?" Natsuo instested the white patty seating inbetween two buns. "It looks like a sick hamburger."

"It is a sick hamburger." Youji sniffed the meat and made a face. "I bet it's a new way Soubi's come up with to poisin us."

Soubi shook his head with a smile. "I asure you there is only turkey and tofu." He took a bite of his own food. "You may add a little ranch if you must have something on it."

"Ranch?" Youji made a face. "Now your just pulling my leg. There is no way you really expect me to eat this health crap do you?"

"No one is forcing you to eat it." Soubi noted. "But you can't have soybean pudding if you don't atlest eat half of it."

Ritsuka made a disgusted face. He's stumache was finally feeling better but now he was just grossed out by the thought of tasting the healthy mean in front of him. A BigWac sounded much better than his.

"Ritsuka, you have a driving test in the morning." Kio finally spoke up after taking a bite of his burger and finding it didn't taste too bad. "I would have sedualed it for some other day but they didn't have anything else opened but they wanted to be nice for you."

"Nice for me?" Ritsuka raised an eyebrow. "Is this only because of what Youji did and I'm friends with him?"

"Exactly." Kio nodded taking another bite.

((Sorry it's so late. I havn't had any new ideas for this fic lately.

Ritsuka: Thanks for reviewing!

Natsuo: *hands everyone pieces of he and Youji's turkey burgers*

Youji: *passes out soybean pudding*))


	72. Nightmare behind the wheel

Ritsuka wimpered in his sleep that night. Soubi woke up to comfort him. He pet his hair and whispered soothing words in his ear. Ritsuka's small fingers gripped at Soubi's shirt. Soubi kissed Ritsuka's red cheeks. "Ritsuka." He whispered. "Wake up."

Ritsuka flinched awake. Tears dripped down his face. "Soubi." He wimpered before burrying his face in the man's arm. "I had the worst dream."

"Come on now." Soubi pulled him into his arms. Ritsuka snuggled into his chest. "I'm here. It was only a dream."

"I never want to drive." Ritsuka cried. "I'll die."

"I will never let you die." Soubi smoothed his hair. "I will protect you while you drive like I protect you on the battle field."

"It's not the same." Ritsuka shook his head. "On the battle field there are only words. On the roads there are people who can kill you without even knowing your name."

"Now you're making me worry about giving that power to the Zeros." Soubi started to look conserned. "I hadn't thought that giving two mentaly unstable boys with blood lush would be terrible behind the wheel."

…

That moring Kio woke up early. Today was Ritsuka's second driver's test. He was pumped cause he couldn't wait to see the chibi smile proudly when he finally passes. It was going to be a good day.

"Ritsuka doesn't want to take the test." Soubi walked into Kio's room. "He's too scared to drive."

"What?" Kio yelled. "Scared? What could he posably be scared of? He's already taken the test once so he knows what to expect."

"It's not the test he's scared of." Soubi explained. "He's now scared of driving in general."

"Well he has to drive." Kio sighed. "People can't rely on the bus for everything. Tell him once he passes te test we won't force him to drive if it makes him uncomfortable."

…

"Ritsuka's taking his driving test again." Natsuo rubbed sleep from his eye. "I think I'm gonna' go to cheer him on."

"I'll cheer from here." Youji rolled over on the futon. "I'm too tired to get up."

"Tipical Youji answer." Natsuo rolled his eye. "But I think you should come with. That way if Ritsuka doesn't pass we can threten the instructer into passing him anyways."

"Sounds like a blast." Youji sat up. "I'll be sure to carry my good hammer today."

…

Ritsuka took a shower and got dressed. He was still extremely nervouse to drive. He's dream had been every bloody and scary. It was one of those nightmares where he had no control and felt more like a spectaor in a horror movie.

In the nightmare he was behind the wheel with everyone in the car. Everyone was singing and having a great time. But suddenly out of nowhere a huge truck slammed into the side of the car killing everyone in a horrifying blood bath.

Shaking at the thought, Ritsuka brushed his hair and tried to think of ways he could get out of taking the driving test today. He knew if he plaied the sick card Soubi would let him stay home and even take care of him all day. But he knew Kio would call his bluff and force him to go even if it meant dragging him by his ear.

In the end he knew there was no escape. He was just worried the driving instructor for fail him again just for being friends with Youji who had threatened him. Also, he worried he still didn't know how to parallel park which was an important part of the test. He felt like a failure.

…

"Ready to go?" Soubi knocked before opening the bedroom door. "Kio's already in the car."

"I'm just going to fail again." Ritsuka shook his head. "There's no point. I can't even parallel park."

"You don't have to parallel park." Soubi smiled. "Kio just found out while scheduling your test that it has been taken out as a part of the test. Just remember your mistakes from last time and corect them this time."

"That's good news." Ritsuka felt a ton of relief. "But I'm still scared."

"Everyone is scared when it comes to new things." Soubi wrapped his arms around him. "But I'm here for you and I love you no matter what. When your test is done to day, pass or fail, I'm going to take you out on the best date of your life."

"Of my life?" Ritsuka's neko ears perked up and his tail began to swish. "Even better than when I was 14 and you took me to the aquirum and we ended up making out in front of the jellyfish till people started coming in and then we went to the dolphin tank and I actually got to touch one? Better than that?"

"Much better than that." Soubi smiled. "I have it all planed out and you'll love it."

"I want to go now then!" Ritsuka's young heart began to beat with exitment. "Screw the test."

"Test first." Soubi shook his head with a smile. "That way if you do pass you'll be even happier."

"Oh fine." Ritsuka stuck out his bottom lip. "But I doubt I'll pass."

"I believe in you." Soubi leaned down and kissed the boy softly. "Just do your best."

((Only 1 more review till we reach 700! You guys are the most amazing reviewers ever! I wish I could hake all of your hands.

Natsuo: I could shake their hands! *starts shaking hands*

Youji: I want in on this too! *shakes hands*

Ritsuka: I'll pass out stuff they really want. *passes out replicas of Youji's hammer*

Thank you so much for reviewing!))


	73. Ritsuka's second test

Kio had Ritsuka drive to the DMV dispite the boy's complaints. Ritsuka drove there slowly and consciously. Natsuo and Youji brought a music player to rock out too for the wait. Youji was banging his head and playing air gitaur while Natsuo was air drumbing. Soubi couldn't help but chuckle at Kio's complants that they were moving the car. There was never a daul moment.

Once at the DMV, everyone but Ritsuka got out of the car. Soubi went over to the driver's side window and had Ritsuka roll it down for a good luck kiss. "I'll be right here waiting to hear how you do."

"I wish you could stay with me." Ritsuka's eyes began to water. "I'm so scared."

"A woman is coming." Soubi announced before pulling away from his young boyfriend. "You'll do great."

"Ritsuka Aoyagi?" The woman watched up to the car holding a clipboard. "I'll be giving you the driver's test this morning. Are you ready?" Ritsuka nodded while saddly watching Soubi walk away to join Kio and the Zeros on the bench.

The woman did all the ruiten car checks before getting in the passanger's seat. "Alright, you may pull out whenever you are ready and take a right."

Ritsuka was glad this woman seemed nice. He had a hunch she was hired since the other guy probably quite from the fear Youji inflicked inside him. Pulling the car in revers he started he's second driver's test. The only thing that kept him motivated was the date Soubi promised him.

He went the speed limit and took each turn carefully. The woman didn't say much but she kept a smile on her face as she marked a few things on her clipboard. Ritsuka didn't feel threatened by her at all and actually began to relax. At a stoplight the woman even told him he was doing a great job.

Once the test was over, Ritsuka felt very proud of himself. This time seemed much easier than the first one. He put the car in park and waited for the instructer to tally up his score. He could see Soubi sitting on the bench watching the car, wating on pins and needles for the boy's score.

"You pass!" The woman instructer smiled handing him a signed sheet of paper. "Just make sure next time you turn on your blinker just a little bit sooner. It's not too big a deal but 200 feet is the required feet to start signling."

"Will do." Ritsuka took the sheet of paper with a huge smile on his face. "Thank you so much."

"Just take that sheet of paper inside and they'll print up your license." She got out of the car. "Now I'll leave you to tell your family."

Soubi wasted no time when he saw the instructer exit the vehicle, he jumped off the bench and ran over to Ritsuka who was playing the sad face. Soubi felt his heart drop. But just as he was about to start comforting the boy with sweet words Ritsuka started dancing in his seat.

"I passed!" Ritsuka cheered. "I passed! I passed! I passed!"

"Congradulations!" Soubi pulled him from the car into a tight embrace. "I knew you could. I am so proud of you." He kissed his neko ears over and over.

Ritsuka giggled. "This time was so much better." He explained. "I was only nervouse in the beginning." He held up the slip of paper he was given. "Now all I need to do is get the proof." He pulled out of Soubi's arms and nearly skipped into the DMV building.

…

"Well lets see it." Kio smiled when Ritsuka walked out the DMV doors. "Did you smile for the picture?"

Ritsuka giggled and held up his freshly printed lisence. He didn't smile for the picture but he didn't look sad or dead in it. Kio's eyes filled with prideful tears. Youji and Natsuo however laughed at how Ritsuka's ears made him look younger while their ears simply complemented their cute fitures. Soubi thought he looked drop dead sexy but of course he wasn't going to say that outloud for everyone to hear.

"Thanks so much for teaching me to drive Kio." Ritsuka pocketed his lisence with a smile. "You're the best parental figure a kid could ask for." He quickly wrapped his arms around the man and hugged him tight.

"Awww!" Natsuo squealed. "That's presious."

"I want in on this!" Youji joined in the hug. "Group hug."

Natsuo giggled and joined in. Soubi chuckled before joining in himself. To Ritsuka, this was the best family in the world. Dispite the insanity, they were all happy.

…

Ritsuka drove home this time fully legal. Soubi enjoied the change in the boy from this morning to now, he now seemed fully comfortable behind the wheel. Not even the Zeros screaming along to their loud music seemed to faze the teen driver.

"So about that date?" Ritsuka smiled at Soubi when they pulled into the apartment parking lot. "Should we drop everyone one off here now and I'll drive us to wherever you tell me?"

"If you're up for a long drive." Soubi nodded. "Kio," He looked back at the man. "You don't mind making lunch for Natsuo and Youji do you?"

"Not at all." Kio got out of the car. "Just don't be out late. I don't want to cook dinner."

"We'll see what happens." Soubi looked at the Zeros get out of the car. "You two behave. Kio is incharge and you two will obey everything he says. My place better be just how I left it or I'll kick you to the streets."

"Whatever Soubi." Natsuo rolled his eyes. "We'll be fine. Just have fun of your date and don't worry about us."

((Over 700 reviews! You guys are the most amazing of all the amazing!

Natsuo: YAY! You guys are the best! *flying glomp*

Ritsuka: Wow! 700 is a lot more than I ever thought we'd get!

Youji: It's cause we're awesome!))


	74. Special question

"What a jerk." Youji plopped down on the couch. "Why are we never allowed to go on dates but Ritsuka gets to?"

"Maybe it's because you're not romantic enough to think of anything for us to do on a date." Natsuo noted. "It's not like we haven't had plenty of opportunities to go on dates alone."

"I could think of stuff." Youji crossed his arms. "But you don't want to lose your ears yet."

"Oh you are such a perv." Natsuo rolled his eyes. "You know I'll never let you take my ears if I don't get what I want first."

"What the hell?" Youji perked up. "What do you want then?"

"Something nice." Natsuo shrugged. "You know, dinner, maybe a movie and a sweet kiss on the door step."

"You mean you actually like that crap?" Youji made a face. "I always hate those parts in your cheesy chick flick movies."

"Well they can be a little cheesy." Natsuo nodded. "But they make me fantasies. I want a sexy man on a white to take me away to his castle at sunset."

"And I want a taco with a cold beer." Youji shrugged. "But we can't always get what we want. Besides, you have me. I'm sexy, I don't have a while horse but I could turn Kio into one, I don't have a castle but I have a tent made out of sheets in the closet and I could open a window so you could see the sunset."

"Would you treat me like a prince?" Natsuo bat his eyelashes. "And lay me down in a fluffy bed?"

"No." Youji answered. "But I would treat you like a princess and lay you down in our futon."

Natsuo couldn't help but giggle. Sure Youji wasn't a prince charming or have anything to his name except a bad attitude but despite all that Natsuo loved him as his soul mate. He believed he was the only one that could see through the mint haired boy's rough edges.

"I love you." Natsuo smiled. "Even if you're not much of a date."

"And I love you." Youji nodded. "Even if you're hard to understand."

"How am I hard to understand?" Natsuo's jaw fell open yet his lips still held a smile. "If anyone's hard to understand it's you."

"You're hard to understand." Youji shrugged. "Cause I don't understand why you aren't kissing me already."

"Why you little…" Natsuo giggled but leaned in and rubbed noses with his partner. Youji pulled him into a sweet kiss. "I love you, brat." Natsuo kissed him back.

…

Ritsuka drove, taking the derections Soubi would give along the way. It was nice being alone with the man. It felt like forever since they'd had time to themselves. A part of him wanted to just stop the car and kiss Soubi for the rest of the day but he was also very egar to see what Soubi wanted to do on this date.

"The park?" Ritsuka questioned when Soubi told him to park. "I thought you said it would be a long drive?"

"I lied." Soubi smirked. "I didn't want to spoil anything."

Ritsuka parked the car and looked around. This was the park he and Soubi made memoires in and even shared their first kiss. He was confused, this wasn't as romantic as the aquarium. But he dicided to go along with it and smile for soubi's sake.

"I thought we could make new memories here." Soubi pulled out a camera. "It's been a long time since you've made those."

Ritsuka blushed. It had been a long time since he was serious about making memories. Ever since he moved in with Soubi he didn't see the point in making them because he knew if he ever forgot who he was Soubi would be there to remind him.

They got out of the car and Soubi immediately dragged Ritsuka over to the exact spot where they'd first made memories. They snapped many cute shots and even reenact past shots to compare later. This time they were much closer. Ritsuka wasn't afraid to hold Soubi close or look into his saphire eyes.

"You are as cute as ever." Soubi smiled looking through the pictures they just took. "I love this one." He pointed at the one they took kissing.

After a while they felt content with the number of pictures they took and went to sit down at a picnic table. Ritsuka blushed when he sat down. "Do you remember this table?" He looked up at Soubi sheepishly. "It's the one where you kissed me for the first time."

Soubi nodded with a warm smile. "Only this time you won't try to run away." He leaned across the table and kissed the teen just the same. Just as he said, Ritsuka did not try to run but infact deepened the kiss. "I brought you here for a reason." Soubi said breaking the kiss. "I have something I want to ask you."

"Ask me?" Ritsuka looked at him quizativley. "Something you couldn't simply ask me at home?"

"It's too special a question to keep at home." Soubi stroked the teen's cheek. "Ritsuka," He began. "When I first met you, you were a young uneasy boy. But I have watched you in theses few years grow into a strong young man. It has been a privlage to have you by my side as not only my scarifice but the love of my life as while." He stood up straight and walked around the table to stand by Ritsuka's sight. "I'd like to watch you grow more."

Ritsuka's violate eyes grew wide in disbelief. "Soubi…" His voice was hard to find. "Are you trying to say…"

"I want to keep you by my side forever." Soubi announced before taking Ritsuka's small hand and getting dow on one knee. "Ritsuka, will you marry me?"

Through warm tears looked into Soubi's eyes and slowly began to nod him head. "Yes." He breathed. His heart felt like it was going to take off and fly like a butterfly. "Ofcourse." He smiled before falling into Soubi's arms and hugging him tight.

((I have an announcement to make. This fanfic has been going on much longer than I ever expected it to. It makes me so glad that you all enjoy it so much. But now I feel it is time to start bring all this to a close. The next chapter, chapter 75, feels like a perfect place to end. So you all have one more chapter to look forward to. I appreciate all over your reviews and suport. Without you guys this fanfic would have ended a long time ago. Thank you all so very much.))


	75. Thank you for teaching me to drive

Ritsuka had his arms wrapped tightly around Soubi as they walked into the apartment. Kio was drawing a quick scetch at the kichen table. Youji and Natsuo were nowhere to be seen. Soubi didn't really care were the Zeros were. He kissed the top of Ritsuka's head before leading him over to Kio. Ritsuka didn't really want to share the news. After Soubi asked Ritsuka to marry him all the boy wanted to do was give himself fully to the man in bed.

"Welcome back." Kio greeted them with a knowing smile. "Did you two have fun on your date?"

"Mhm." Ritsuka nodded with a huge smile beaming on his face. "You'll never believe what happened."

"Oh really?" Kio played dumb. "What happened?"

"Soubi proposed." Ritsuka answered in a dreamly voice. "He took me to the place where we first kissed. He got down on one knee and everything. It was so romantic."

"I'm so happy for you both!" Kio stood up to hug the two. He felt like a proud mother. Even though this ment he would have to give up on chasing Soubi, he knew this time would come invintually and finally felt ready to let him go. Ritsuka disurved him. Besides, he knew Soubi would still keep him as a best friend. "Hey, can I be the best man in your wedding?"

Soubi smirked. "I'm sure we could arrange that. Althought I did see you being the one to walk Ritsuka down the aisle."

"He could do both." Ritsuka suggested. "I know I want Yuiko to be my maid of honor."

"So does that mean you'll be wearing a dress?" Kio teased. "Cause I would love to take you shopping for that."

"Of course I'm not wearing a dress." Ritsuka blushed. "I'll wear I suit to match Soubi's."

"Awe…" Soubi pouted playfully. "But I was really hoping I could lift your vail."

"I'm not wearing a vail!" Ritsuka huffed in playful enbarressment. "I'll take the tital as bride but that's as girly as I'm getting." Sudenly his expression turned to mischief. "Well… maybe on the honeymoon I'll wear something girly." Soubi's face turned red this time. Kio noticed and laughed. Ritsuka giggled.

"Well it'll be a long engagment." Soubi reminded the teen of the convertation they had in the cr driving back. They knew they couldn't marry in a church and curtanly couldn't marry till Ritsuka was atlest 18. "You'll have plenty of time to think about what you'll wear."

"Who'll wear what?" Natsuo's voice rang out. "What are you guys doing back so early? I thought you're date would go all night."

"Natsuo?" Ritsuka eyes bugged out of his head. "Wha- where…" He stuttered at the sight of the boy. "Where are your ears?"

Natsuo smiled as he patted the top of his head. "Youji finally got rid of them." His tail was missing too. The whole room was silent. Everyone could only stare. "We decided it was time to get rid of them now that we are old enough to drive and all."

"Was that really what you decided?" Kio raised an eyebrow not believing any of it. He idn't want to yell because there was nothing he could do to change it. "Or was that the excuse Youji told you to use?"

"Okay you got me." Natsuo shrugged with a smirk knowing he'd been figured out. "Really Youji just got really horny and I finally gave in." He blushed and giggled. "Giving in wasn't hard to do though once he tied me to the bed."

"Oh dear god." Kio covered his face with his hands. "I don't want to hear any more."

"So where is Youji then?" Ritsuka looked in the direction Natsuo came from. Kio's room door was cracked open but the lights were off.

"He fell asleep right after taking a long piss." Natsuo crossed his arms. "I've always told him he isn't very romantic."

Soubi couldn't help but chuckle a little. The Zeros would never change no matter what age they are. "Well would you like to know what we were talking about now?" He asked with a proud smile.

"Oh yes!" Natsuo clasped his hands together. "Something about wearing something right? What are we planing?"

"A wedding." Ritsuka answered with a huge smile. "Soubi asked me to marry him."

"Shut the fuck up!" Natsuo's jaw hung open with a smile. "That's ingretable." He flung himself at Ritsuka and hugged him tight. "Congratulations that is amazing!"

"What's a amzing?" A grogy voice intrupted Natsuo's squeeling. "It better be good cause it woke me up."

"Ritsuka and Soubi," Natsuo answered before anyone else could open their mouth. "Are getting married!"

"Holy shit!" Youji's jaw dropped. "When the hell did this get decided?"

"Since Soubi asked me on our date tonight." Ritsuka smiled. "While you and Natsuo were busy losing your ears."

"Oh you noticed that huh?" Youji smoothed the top of his earless head. "Well that's really cool. Is Natsuo going to be the flower girl?" He teased. "Can I be the ring bearer?"

"We'll see Youji." Soubi smirked. "For now Ritsuka and I are just going to have a long engagment."

"Well that doesn't sound like fun." Youji crossed his arms. "What do engaged people do anyways?"

"Well I know one thing we're going to do now that we're engaged." Soubi took Ritsuka's hand and started dragged him to the bedroom. "We'll talk about other engaged people things later."

"Soubi!" Ritsuka yelled as the man dragged him away. "What the hell! Are you wanting to do what I think you want to do?" Soubi wouldn't answer him as he pulled him into the room. "Soubi! Soubi!"

The door shut and everyone else was left to wonder. Kio grabbed his scretch and quickly stormed into his bedroom to find his headphones. Youji and Natsuo burst into laughter.

…

"Thank you for teaching me to drive." Ritsuka kissed Soubi before nuzzling up in his warm arms. "I'll thank Kio later aswell. That is if he doesn't kill me first when he sees I have no ears."

"You're all grown up now." Soubi pet the top of Ritsuka's now earless head. "I'm so proud of you."

((The end!

Thank you all so much for your amazing support! You're reviews are what kept this fanfic going. I hope you all have enjoyed it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Be sure to check out my other stories and click to get author alerts from me, I'm positive this is not the end of my loveless fanfics. Thank you again! Goodbye))


End file.
